Povyshenie moyei kolonii
by Kat with Shamrocks
Summary: When England decides to cast a spell to help America he forgets one important part of the spell and it completely changes the effects. Now he has to change America back before anything happens to him, to bad for Arthur Russia found him. Rus/Ame, death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story! So please be nice to me and all that jazz. I am from the south so if you catch something you don't understand please tell me and I will explain. This is a yaoi story and it is un-beta**

**So if you have any problems please tell me, and I am looking for a beta reader so contact me if you want the job. **

**Summary: When England decides to cast a spell to help America he forgets one important ingredient and it completely changes the effects. Now he has to change America back before anything happens to him or before any other Nations get their hands on him, but that's to late now considering Russia found him first,**

**Warnings: RusAme, UkUs maybe FrUk (never been a huge fan but I'll try), Franda, 'moments you think shota is going to happen', slight OOC-ness cursing, sexual mentions , and racist comments.**

**Rating: M (to be safe)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia, if I did America would… well… we won't go there ;D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Povyshenie moyeĭ kolonii :Please England<strong>_

England looked at his ex-colony with a smug smirk plastered on his lips and ready to hear America's begging for help, he could tell he was unhappy and nervous by the way his tea cup rattle slightly against the saucer in his hands. Awaiting for America's outburst he sipped his tea and watched as Alfred gained the guts , or swallowed his pride, and finally putting down the tea-cup and saucer. Alfred looked right into Arthur's forest-green eyes, England caught the look and stared right back into Alfred ocean-ble eyes; it always amazed him when he caught a good glance at his ex-brother.

The American was dressed in his worn down-hole filled jeans, a button down white shirt, tennis shoes with his horrid flag on them and his bomber jacket, that irked his so much. He knew Alfred didn't know how to dress himself properly, if Alfred did need something he was not impressing him on any scale of the imagination. Why couldn't this idiot just learn to dress right? The Brit had on his normal green sweater vest over his well ironed white dress shirt with nice dress pants and black dress shoes, he raised this boy! And he remembers teaching him how to dress properly.

Taking a deep breath that sliced the silence ,and grinned which lightened up the room, he opened his mouth to talk. But silence lingered around for a little more then Arthur expected it, this was probably the longest America has gone in his life without talking it seemed, unfortunately it didn't last to long after that.

"You know Artie coming here to drink wasn't the reason I came here Ya'know?" Alfred laughed, Arthur's eyebrows twitched at the annoyance of the butchery of his name and his language.

"Its Arthur you twit! And it is not 'ya'know' it is you know!" he snapped at the young nation., who only laughed loudly at the Englishman's reaction. **'Stupid Git! Ruining my damn language!'** he thought as Alfred continued to laugh.

"So what is the real reason you came? Knowing your stupidity you want money to stuff you face with those damned things you call food" England set down his tea-cup and crossed his arms of his chest, he hated when America would ask him to pay for his food, but that would make no since if America flew all the way to England just for food and a World Conference was not for a few days in Moscow.

"No that's not why I came here" the young nation's eyes turned from their soft blue to a deep serious look that Arthur on recalls seeing during important conversations. "England I know growing up ya' use to tell me about your 'fairy friends' and 'magic' and you know about the laws and bills my boss has just passed ain't the greatest. But I have no say in the matter on things…" his voice trailed off with sadness following his voice.

England looked at America , somewhat shocked the visit had to do with America's boss and somehow America was bring his magic into this. England nodded and picked his tea back up and began to sip at it while Alfred took a small pause to think about his next works and what exactly he wanted to ask England.

America smiled at England then began to innocently twiddle his thumbs.

"Well? What do you want?" England asked, less harsh then before but still showing annoyance about the surprise visit.

"Do you think you can somehow help me? I think if anyone can change anything it would be an old man who believes in fairies and what'not!" America smiled, England spit our his tea in shock and his mouth gapped open like a fish in pure rage and anger.

"BLOODY TWIT! Here I am thinking you are serious about something for once and not here to be stupid as normal but again I was bloody wrong! I don't see why you came over here to insult me when you already do that plenty of times by speaking like a complete idiot!" England yelled, America shot up straight as Arthur yelled at him. After England calmed down America got up and did the most unspeakable thing a country of independence and liberty would ever do to his ex-brother and ruler. America got on his knees, grabbed England's leg and…cried?

Arthur watched as Alfred cried and weak little sobs of words came from his mouth, asking Arthur to please help him with his economy and help him win allies amongst the world's other nations. Instantly Arthur felt his big brother instincts kick in and he patted Alfred on his head, which mad Alfred snap his head upwards to look into Arthur's eyes. America's crying puppy look could make country stop what they were doing to stare in aw at it and Arthur would always be the first to submit to it.

"Alright lad I'll help you." Arthur said with a warm smile, Alfred's face instantly brightened up and he wrapped his strong arms around Arthur's neck; which caused the male to begin to blush at the shocking physical contact from him. "Thank you Artie! You're the best bro!" the excited younger nation said as he squeezed Arthur, who nervously laughed at the situation he just got himself in.

"First of all that is not my name! Second is this is not going to be free!" he pushed Alfred off, who has his stupid grin on his face. "Ok fine!" replied, England smirked with perverted thought about making America 'pay him back' " Go upstairs and shower, you smell dreadfully horrid' and go to sleep in the quest room. I expect you know where that is cause you have been here plenty of times." he commanded to Alfred, who nodded happily as he dashed upstairs.

' **Now I had to find some bloody spell to help him'** he thought as he got up and headed to his basement where he kept all of his stuff for his magical art. **' Maybe a potion to make him be less loud… or less stupid'** he continued to think about what to do. He locked the door to the basement and when to his spell book that rested on a wooden stand in front of a few basic drawn circles of the easy spells.

Flipping threw the pages he found one spell that seemed to be a possible use for his guest. **' Maybe if I made Alfred less Prideful it would help him, no point in not trying'** he thought as he looked at the spell, re-reading it over a few time since he has never tried this one before **'If it works well then maybe I could possibly see if Germany would like help with Prussia'** he inwardly smirked as he thought about Prussia and America being less prideful and not calling themselves awesome or ruining everything by thinking they are better then the other countries.

After reading the spell a good few times he decided he would try this on Alfred and at the world meeting he would test to see if Alfred was affected positively by it. Arthur lit a match and began to light the candles that lined the circle, which made the room have an ominous glow. He when back to his book and began to say the words which were not even in English or any language he could think of right off the bat. As he said the mystery language's spell the circle drawn on the floor began to glow a pasty cream color.

In his mind he thought of Alfred not being prideful of showing any one of those flaws that made Arthur cringe at the thought, and the only time he remembered Alfred being like that was when he was a young colony who was still dependent on him for almost everything. As he continues to speak his mind still rolled a film in his mind about how young Alfred would come into his room late at night and cry about the ghost until Arthur would cradled and song him to sleep or how Alfred would eat his food and not complain like all the other colonies he would raise did.

Yes life was good when he had America by his side but sadly no good things last forever and the American grew to become a world power that surpassed his own. Why did America's success make him so pissed off every time he thought about it? Because in a dark part of his mind America should still be his colony and he should still be taxing America and gaining the resources instead of America's people wasting and going to stupid pointless wars that don't even need them.

The final phrases came for the spell and as Arthur spoke them a steams of what looked like blue lightning came from the floor and struck something. The circles glow died and the candles blew out from the breeze the sudden lightning caused. Almost a second after the light died Arthur heard a loud thud above him and instantly he thought of Alfred. The English nation dashed upstairs to make sure he did not kill or seriously hurt Alfred.

As he made his way up the stairs he could see something big laying on his hallway floor upstairs, it was a person… it was Alfred. Arthur ran the rest of the way up and quickly made his way to Alfred's side to make sure he was alive.

"Alfred? Alfred are you alright?" he asked in instinct but he knew Alfred was not going to answer. He quickly began to search of a pulse and to his luck and the gods above blessings he found it and he could see Alfred's chest moving up and down normally. England smiled inwardly and picked him up, Alfred was rather heavy for the shorter nation, but it was nothing he could not handle. And with a tad bit of struggle England was able to get America to his bed in the guest bed room and watched for a few minutes to make sure Alfred was not going to toss over dead. Thankfully to his lucky Alfred was out cold and seemed healthy enough for him to return to his own room.

England stood above America for a few more minutes and watched as he slept with the face of an uncorrupted child or the face of an angel Arthur really did not know how to explain the beauty that laid in front of him. Yes Arthur Kirkland, the personification of England, an Ex-pirate, was in love with his ex-colony America, who was also known as Alfred F. Jones. Without a second thought Arthur lowered down his face to Alfred and kissed his soft lips, instantly feeling the wave of warmth from his blush and from Alfred's lips.

Oh how much he would love to take America right now, but he could never bring himself to it, and he knew it. He was not like his ex, France, who had left him for his own colony of Canada. He slid his hand up Alfred's shirt and began to rub the not-to-tone chest and rub his palm over Alfred's nipples, a light moan escaped his lips which made England jolted his hand away with a tomato red blush. **' Take him now! He is asleep and if worse things happen he can shut him up by black mailing! He would never do anything against you if you threaded to tell others that he cried at your feet and begged you to help him!' **a small voice in his head said with the thick sound of lust and impure intentions in mind.

England forcefully pulled himself away from America and left the room to go to his own, which was a few doors down the hall from the guest bed room. He started a shower and let the cold water hit him as he thought of what he had just did to Alfred, he almost let his lust for the young nation drive him to doing an unforgivable deed. Finally after his arousal subsided he changed into his pajamas and hide under his bed to escape the real world and drift to a present dream that would most likely be fueled by the current thought of America under him screaming his name.

* * *

><p>Down the hall Alfred was locked in a nightmare that no matter how much he inwardly wish he could not escape. He was some where not in America, that he knew for a fact, but where ever he was it did not seem like a threatening place, but Alfred was always paranoid. He was in a sunflower field, alone at night, and around the petals of the flowers it seemed to has a light glow he began to mindlessly walk threw the field of eight feet tall flowers, hoping someone was there. But after wondering around for what seemed like years of night in a field of sunflowers he found no one.

He finally stopped walking and sat on the ground and look up at the night sky, how much longer till this nightmare would end? To most this would be relaxing to be alone in a peaceful field alone under a clear night sky, but to Alfred being alone and the night where two things he hates more then anything. Finally he heard the rustling of someone approaching and quickly turned around.

"Who's there?" he asked, no reply. "Hey dude I can hear you! Iggy if this is a joke it ain't funny!" still no reply. Finally he stood up and walked closer to the sound, what ever it was it was not sacred of Alfred cause it stayed. As Alfred got closer he could see two bright violet eyes of a being taller then himself.

"I'm not scared of you! Hero's are scared of nothing! Hahahahaa!" he laughed, who ever it was stepped out of the shadows and it turned out to not even have color, just a tall figure in shape of a man and the only human feature were the two violet eyes that watched the American.

"Your not scared you say malyutka?" the accent heavy voice asked , a pearl white-devilish grin grew on the names face.

"Your shivering and hear beat tell me differently" the voice said, Alfred's rage built, mocking the American. Alfred threw a punch at the figure, but instead of it hitting him, he fell threw the man who turned to a thick black smoke that soon engulfed the field and left Alfred alone with out any stars or glowing flowers. Now Alfred was really freaked out, he hated being alone. And the voice cam back with a laugh, more like a dark insane childish chuckle.

"It's ok malyutka I'm here" the voice said sweetly, Alfred felt so young and little he felt like a child looking for a friend, nothing came from the darkness but the voice. Instead of being stubborn like he usually would he replied to the voice, hoping he could be free from the shadows' grasp. "Who are you?" Alfred asked, why did he sound like a kid? Maybe the smoke had gotten into his lungs, but that seemed stupid.

Alfred noticed two large arms grab him and pull him into a tight hug against a large chest of a very tall male, who Alfred had no clue who it could be. The only people he could member was his big brother Arthur, that French Man named Francis who was holding Arthur's hand and was always trying to kiss him and his older brother Canada who's name seemed to always get forgotten by Arthur. Things seemed so simple right now for Alfred.

Here he was alone with someone holding him, so why was he scared earlier? He couldn't remember at all, but he knew he was asleep, he knew when he woke up he would go to Arthur and tell him wet the bed or was scarred and end up sleeping in Arthur's bed after Arthur gave him milk or water. Why did it seem so simple?

Wasn't he just wearing his pajamas? Why was he wearing his white night gown? Why was he lightly? What kid of dream was he having? Alfred was confused and really wanted an answer.

"Do not worry malyutka… I will always be here for you" he heard the voice say again to the little colony, who began sobbing into a coat that must have belonged to the man. Alfred looked up at the man to see if he could see the face of who ever was soothing him. His glance was met by the violet eyes of a tall man with a larger nose then Arthur's, pale blond hair, a light pink scarf, pale skin and a childish smile on his face, which didn't look like it should be there.

The man kissed Alfred's fore head and began to hum very quietly to the young child, who seemed to drift into a second sleep, but this time Alfred slept in the arms of this tall man who has a weird accent and did not care he was away from England. He was perfectly happy and in this dream he found everything simple. It was to simple to be true.

Alfred awoke in his bed as tall nation once again, no longer a kid in his dream with the man who was now a faint memory and could only remember the violet eyes that watched over him as he slept. Alfred remained in the bed just staring up at the ceiling fan that continued to go around, he began to drift off into another period of rest with no dreams and no tall mysterious man to watch him and hold him sweetly against his body.

* * *

><p>A few miles outside Moscow, Russia<p>

Ivan Braginsky sat alone in his bed looking out his bedroom window at the fresh blanket of snow meeting the rising sun. The Russian fell back against his bed and let out a light growling-sigh as he covered his face with his hands. He had just woken up from a wonderful dream between his ex-rival and current love-interest, this was a first in awhile since he has had a dream that nice, usually they are filled with bloody moments from his past or the horrid moments that he prayed never touched his future.

"Amerika…" he mumbled under his breath with a small smile forming on his lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter one <strong>_

_**How did you like it? Please review :D**_

_**I would like to dedicate this Chapter to my friends Tyler (my best guy friend), Emily (my sexy friend ;) ), Taylor ( my 'mutti) and Kayla (who got me into Hetalia)**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**- 3 Kat**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY! This**_** is Chapter two! ( Dos, Zwei, Nee Whatever language you speak) I would like to think the reviewers and my friends who help me with this. There are two other stories being made but will take awhile to upload so please be patient. **

**Warnings: RusAme, UkUs, past FrUk, Franada, Implied Shota, racial remarks, cursing and all that jazz.**

**Please enjoy ****J**

**Kat's note: Thanks you Reviewers for your support. It really helps me wanting to continue writing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two:<strong> Povyshenie moyeĭ koloniich<strong> Please France**_

England awoke to the smell of coffee and the loud slamming of his cupboard, this assured him America was awake and must be well enough to get up and fix coffee and be horribly loud at whatever he did. The groggy brit moved from his covers and threw his legs over the side of his bed, his feet lightly touching the cool wooden floor. He moved to his closet pulled out his attire for the day, which ended up to be a gray suit with a red tie and a red sweater vest over a white button down shirt. No matter what the reason England had to look his finest, even if was just Alfred.

He took a few minutes to marvel at himself about his 'gentleman' look and ways or excuses to explain what had happened last night, praying America did not remember or the spell worked. His deep thinking was interrupted by the laugh of two others and neither belonged to America. **'Who the hell would be visiting me this damn early in the morning'** he grumbled, turning to his bed room door. Arthur took a slow few seconds to open his door but wasted no time in getting down the stair well and into the kitchen.

There to his surprise, and discuss, was Francis Bonnefoy; the perverted personification of the Nation of France. Sitting next to Francis was that one nation Arthur always seemed to forget about, all he knew was that he was close to Alfred and that he always was around the American. Francis and the other two nations were sitting down at Arthur's small round table sipping the coffee that Arthur assumed Alfred made as soon as he awoke.

"Good morning' England, good to see you are finally up, eh" the mystery boy said, feeling guilty, England's mind ran rapid trying to remember the boy's name.

"Angelterre! It its good you finally decided to awaken and bless us with your presents!" Francis mock bowed to Arthur, who was resisting the erg to strangle the Frenchman. "Mind telling me why you are here? I do not recall requesting a visit Frog" England hissed at the Frenchman, who only gave a quick chuckle.

"Mattieu and I were going to get you for the meeting in Moscow, and when we saw Alfred answer your door we found it to be rude if we did not share a morning drink with him" France patted Matthew on the shoulders, in the sudden touch, Matthew blushed and hastily turned to America.

"H-hey Al can y-you poor me some more coffee?" Canada asked his younger brother, who stood up and snatched Canada's cup up quickly.

"hahahaa! Sure thing bro!" America grinned as he went on about his 'heroic' coffee and how England's house smelled like old people, he did this while pouring the coffee in the random tea cup he had pulled from England's cupboard. Shaking off America's comment he looked at how much off a difference that Matthew and Alfred held, which was their eyes, hair, and height. Matthew had purple- blue eyes, circle-shaped glasses, honey-wheat blond hair that was the same shade as Alfred's, fair skin tone and a rebellious curl that suck out among the rest. He noted that he was a good five inches taller then America, in fact America did look a tad shorter then yesterday.

After cutting himself out of the daze , and noticed Matthew and Francis were watching him, he turned to the Frenchman. "Why would you be here for the meeting Frog? We still have about a week until it starts, and I would like to spend as little time as possible in Russia" England asked to the invader, praying to turn away questions of his pass daze.

"Honhonhonhon~ I thought it would be good to…uh… as you say 'car pool'?" France smirked as he stood up and walked next to England; trying to wrap his arm around England's waist, when he felt his touch he instantly moved away from the perverted nation.

"No way in hell would I fly with you all the way to Bloody fucking Moscow!" England yelled as he went to punch France. Before his fist could make contact with his enemy something caught his arm to prevent the blow. In a quiet voice, but loud enough for them to hear… "Big Brother please don't hurt Mr. France" it was soft and high pitch, like a young child. The room became dead quiet and frozen, England looked to see the usual loud American holding his arm, his eye's focused on England with a set purpose of no harm.

England felt his mouth go dry and his tongue retreat to the back of his mouth, but he needed to speak. After a pause that seemed to take forever England felt himself gaining control. "W-what … what did you call me…?" England stuttered as his eyes narrowed its focus on America and only his America. America just flashed his 'awesome' smile and began to laugh, not showing any trace of a high-pitch child in his voice.

It had been so long since America called him big brother, since before the revolution, and in truthfulness England missed it. The cute child would rush into the living room where England would be enjoying his afternoon tea and beg for his attention. England was a pervert and he knew it, all though he denied it to others, he loved hearing America beg for him for something simple as a sip of his tea or a piece of candy. He missed seeing America's eyes water when he was denied something and he was mope for awhile but then go back to trying to sugar England up.

As America grew up he never lost his innocents, which shocked England cause he would feel up the young colony and America never seemed to notice it as an assault. But being forever forgiving and innocent he never noticed the excuses England used were all lies. Lies used to get America to bathe with him or sleep warmly in the large bed England owned. Telling Ghost stories were one of England's favorite things he used to get America at his feet begging to let him sleep with him, and this lasted for many years.

England was lost in his memories about the young Alfred he use to have, but those are memories and they are the past. A louder voice from his once angel came through and dragged him from the bliss of the past.

"I said 'Don't Hit France', Are you becoming deaf old man?" America chuckled as he backed away in awkwardness. "Well if we are going to Moscow I better get my shit together!" America gave another laugh and jolted up the stairs to escape the looks from his friends in the kitchen. After hearing America go down the upstairs hallway and go into his room England's face dropped at the sound of a closing door.

"Arth-" Canada went to speak but the sound of England's mumbles froze his jaw, Francis himself had a look of a puzzled man. "France, I know for a fact of what my ears heard, but please enlighten me if you heard what Alfred said" England asked, France looked hesitant at his neighbor.

"He called you Big Brother…." Canada answered for his lover, England nodded as he began to move his trembling legs to the cupboard. He pulled out a cup and pulled a tea bag from the next cabinet; he started to make his favorite relaxing drink, it was to early to pull out whiskey and he had to be a gentleman for the rest of today but later on he can drown America's voice out.

"After my tea I will pack for Moscow…." he said coldly, how much worse could this day get. First he was worried America died in his sleep, then France shows up and then America calls him Big Brother! Now he had to go to Moscow with the damn Frog and the North American Brothers.

"France… what would you do if I refuse to accompany you to Moscow? I am sure you had some plan, no doubt it would be stupid but I am slightly curious on what your Back up plan would be" England asked as he brought the freshly brewed tea to his lips. France smiled at England "I would have tied you up and thrown you in the baggage section for the whole trip" France joked, England became enraged but just sipped at his warm drink. Silence claimed the next few minutes that it took to finish his tea, go upstairs, and start packing.

America slid past England and down the stairs, England heard him but didn't say a thing out of some hidden fear. England heard America joking with his Canadian brother and France's remarks about how slow some humans where in airports and how his new jet would make the ride to Moscow shorter and relaxing for the three nations joining him. America asked him why did he only invite England and Canada , not complaining France was allowing him to hitch a ride, and not his friends like Prussia, Spain or one of the closer European nations. His reply had to do with Canada's stay with him and about how the two where expressing their feeling of love (in bed) and how it would be nice for him to see the British man. Not much was spoke about the trip after that, but Canada and America did continue to chat with little comments from France after certain remarks.

Once England had double checked his items, with the mental notebook going down the list of items he could not go without, he was ready to go. Pulling his bag down the stairs and to the front door he ignored eye contact with America as much as possible. "Come now Chaps! Off we go, no reason to waste my time now is it?" England yelled, Canada, America and France made their way out side and awaited England to finish locking up his beloved home. The group made their way to the runway after America chased down a cap and pushed all of them into the tight back seat.

They had to stop on the way because America began to complain about his stomach hurting from the lack of food. At first they were just going to ignore him but England could not refuse those kicked puppy dog eyes America so easily used. They stopped at a small café, much to Alfred's displeasure, but he ended up still ordering way to much for a normal person. But to his friend's surprise he did not even make a dent in the amount he ordered, so he ended up bring it with him hoping he would end up finishing it on the plane. It was quite weird to the three- America could never NOT finish his food.

Even though he did not uphold his hunger stereotype he sure did seem to be talking their ears off. They did not know if it was a blessing or a concern when he stopped talking, this set England's paranoia levels beyond normal. England began to worry about the spell that he cast on his beloved Alfred, maybe not eating so much and talking so much would help or maybe this was a side effect.

England just wanted to get to Russia, get this blasted meeting done, go home, and think dirty thought about America between his legs and putting that nice tongue to good use- England instantly felt his pants become tight… **'Oh bloody hell….' **

This was going to be a very …very…very painful trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Kat: I was going to end it here, but I decided to be nice. :D Onwards!<strong>

* * *

><p>Hours later the plane landed in the Moscow air port and the four tiered nations made their way out and to the address that was on the memo given to them by the Russian man. England was hoping the hotels where ready for the, but while they were on the plane France had called Russia and informed them of their soon-to-come arrival, and sadly their reserved rooms had not been planed to be occupied for another few days. So Russia had offered to let them stay at his home that rested quietly outside of Moscow. France did not give the other three time to protest and told Russia they would be staying with him during the wait, this honestly did not bother America because Russia and himself are at talking terms and he felt oddly more friendly then normal. Canada never seemed to complain about things but he did send France a questionable look on the easy agreement to stay with him. It was the stubborn England that gave France grief about it afterwards, but he just told England to stop complaining so much.<p>

England's true reasons never met the ears of his fellow nations, and it was a rather good thing too. England told France that he did not feel comfortable sleeping around the large nations that still seems to be threaten to look at. But England's true reasons rest with his ex-colony that France knew he lusted after. France knew how well of an eagles' eye England kept on his beloved America and he knew how much England secretly hated America's friendliness with the rest of the world. That was HIS younger brother and no one else could touch him but him.

But England would never try to stand up to Russia faced to face if Russia liked America anyways right? In most nations cases yes, but for England he would. Russia was the largest of all the others that lived this world, he was the scariest and had a sick since of humor. No nation dared to cross Russia, except America which he proved that largely during the Cold War he fought with him. Russia could easily scare all other nations with his aura that screamed death into the ears of military lacking nations, but if that did not scare you then his trusty water pipe would never fail the hand that weld it.

Russia sat in his office with his desk empty of work but his mind filled with happiness. He had just gotten off the phone with France and he had come to find out that four nations would be arriving early to the host nation of this conference. He loved it when people visited him , it meant he was not lonely for awhile and that he did not have to rely on the company of his psycho younger sister Belarus. He was not completely fond of France or Canada, they both seemed easily beaten, and England always seemed to get in his way of wooing the one he loved. Yes, the large terrifying nation of Russia was in love.

Finally when he heard France say America was also coming along his heart leapt with joy, it almost fell out of his chest. Do you get it now my friends? Yes. Ivan Braginsky, the strong Nation of Russia, was in love with America. Something told Ivan that his time had come to finally claim what he knew would be his. No one could possibly get in his way of his goal, no one would stand up to him and in cases like this he loved it. But Russia had always been fishy of England and Japan and he was not going to loose to anyone, especially two islands. But Japan did have a certain fear for Russia that easily could wipe him out of any ordeal against him.

Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia where at his large home this week for slave work, the three Baltic nations were in constant fear of Russia and worked to pay off debts and prevent themselves from Russia's beastly brutal methods of punishment. They would play a great role in any plans Russia would make for his coming visitors. He knew America and Lithuania had a friendship because of the time Lithuania spent with the American when he lived with him. He could use them to bend Alfred to his will, but then again he was not calling America to him, in fact France was basically handing him over. Delivery and all.

Like a lamb wondering into a wolf filled forest, America was wondering into Russia and Russia would claim the boy for his own. His own to Love and to cherish, not letting anyone take him away from his hold and no one would dare try to tempt his Sunflower.

'_**Sunflower….'**_

Russia smirked happily, yes that sounded very nice to him. Alfred would be his Sunflower in his cold colorless world. Russia began to plan his attack to win him; eventually finding his way into a darker part of his mind that caused Russia to think of things that he would do to Alfred behind closed doors. He wanted to be gentle to America as well though, hold him softly in his arms as he slept, feeling his warmth against him as it snowed and the only thing that would exist would him and his love.

He wanted to protect Alfred and nothing would stand in his way of what he wanted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter two is done! Woooooooot!<strong>_

_**I would like to thank the great reviews again. It really motivates me.**_**I check at school during my lunch and when I saw how many review I got I almost hugged like 15 people. I want to thank Olevia and Emily for being great friends ****J . We three have Marine Biology together and they seriously make my days happy. Trust my dealing with my other friend Eric is a pain in the arse! But we love him…. Well…yea w/e. **

**I am going to be starting a Poll, please visit it J Danke! XieXie! 3**

**R & R You wonderful people- you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! Oh I wanted to clarify a few things cause I realized the night I uploaded ch.2 I did not explain any translations :l so to make the wrongs right I will include them at the end of the chapter.**

**But I want to PRAISE you guys for reviewing, I had uploaded this at night and I had a nightmare I was going to get trolled but then I awoke and noticed my account was still open so I refreshed the page and saw TWO new reviews and I was like :D **

**Disclaimer: I never did or never will own Hetalia. I do own a copy of the movie and vol. 2 of the manga.**

**This chapter is dedicated to You! And my friend BatDemonNinja, who is really a great person and personal friend.**

** LittleLuck: Yes Iggy is a pedophile. :P**

** Rebel Gurl2011: Yes Russia is a creeper but then it wouldn't make him Russia, da?**

** animechick57: Yuuup :D**

**NewBlueTree: You'll see soon dear.**

**Ask a Question and I will Answer it next chapter ****-3 Kat**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: <strong>__**Povyshenie moyei kolonii Please Lithuania**_

The Car stopped in front of the large brick home that was surrounded by fields of snow, they stepped out of the taxi and France paid the Russian man who drove off instantly after he received his due. Canada had a smug smile plastered on his face while America looked like he was going to shiver to death. England held his and America's bag, France had his in his slimy hands and Canada had his own as well, America ran around the yard like a kid trying to ignore the cold.

France gracefully walks up to the door and knocks on the large piece of dark wood, Russia's home was quite huge and did strike off as a death trap. France shook off any feelings of regret or concern, besides what is the worst Russia could do to them?… he decided mentally not to answer that question, even though deep in his mind a scenario played out that would send anyone running in fear and tears.

The door slowly creaked open and all France could see were two sky blue eyes looking right at him. The shaky figure opened the door and greeted the four with a cheerful yet nervous smile. The figure was a male about the size of France, with shoulder length brown hair and fair-pale skin, he had on a green uniform with a patch that was sown on his right sleeve. The flag were three horizontal colors, yellow, green and red, this instantly would tell someone where he was from, but all America needed to see what the smile on the man's face to confirm that it was his friend Lithuania.

America instantly ran and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, clinging to him like a child clinging to their parent. "Toris! Dude it is great to see you man!" he smiled stupidly at his friend. The slightly shorter nation just smiled and slightly hugged the north American nation, the three spectators just watched as the two hugged and greeted each other. Toris Laurinaitis , the personification of the Baltic Nation Lithuania, was a rather nervous and fidgety character who obeyed nearly every request given to him, out of fear.

After Alfred and Toris exchanged their greetings and joyful exchange of how their lives have been since the last meeting, Lithuania happily informed them on his and Poland's extremely active relationship was the biggest thing to be discussed, they were led inside the large home to their rooms. Toris told them Russia was out to get something from his boss in the city and that he should be back soon to greet them himself. But until then they should get comfortable and rest up till the man arrived, Toris nervously escorted them to three rooms that where all close to each other,

"Mr. Russia said you and Mr. Canada would rather share a room and in case any others came to early as well then he would need the extra room. I am sorry if it is not comfortable for you Mr. France" the nervous Baltic said as he opened the door to a room with a large bed in it and turned on a over head light with a switch by the door. France chuckled and placed his arm protectively around Canada.

"Non! It is perfect Toris" he smiled a he pulled Canada in the room along with his bags. Arthur sighed cause he knew what Francis was going to do, for he himself had been in that situation long ago. Lithuania then took England to his room, which was next to Matthew's and Francis' room, much to his displeasure and he was not able to share a room with America so both negatives started to set Arthur off even more then the plane ride and Russia's land of frozen Hell.

After Arthur was in his room Lithuania took America to the room that he would sleep in, which was on the opposite side of the hall and down it a few feet. Lithuania helped his friend get comfortable first before he left, which he did quite fast, but Alfred, being a dense man, did not really notice his friend's speed. He only seemed to be focused on how sleepy he was from the long trip, which was odd cause he slept most of the way. Lithuania noticed America's sleepiness and escorted him to the bed and insisted to him to rest until dinner, which would be in about four hours, and Lithuania would even come and wake him up.

America agreed and curled under the warm thick covers of his bed, he hated to admit it but Russia had a really nice taste. And it was warm too! Which was great considering America felt like he felt like he was going to die of the seemingly dropping temperature, but this was all in his head. Soon he closed his heavy eyes and drifted into a craving sleep that seemed to drag him instantly into his dream world. But this was not his field of sunflowers, no, this was a Maze.

* * *

><p>A Maze made out of high walls of blood red roses and thorn vines that covered them. To America they looked alive and moving, this was no dream- it was a nightmare. The ground was cold and dark as the sky was not blue nor black, but horrid shade of red with gray clouds that only made it more eerie for the nation. Again ,like his last dream, he was no tall man but a short young colony of the age of fourteen- which was very small for a nation.<p>

"Hello? Mr. Giant?" he called out in desperation, he didn't know the tall man's name and that is all he could remember. Alfred began walking into the creepy maze, calling for someone to find him. He was so lost and every step seemed the same as the one before it. He felt like his energy, hope, and will to go on was being drained from his very being, but he continued to press further into the deadly maze. Roses sang haunting tunes and the smell of burning flesh filled his nose- he was in a hell. A hell made of Roses.

For hours he seemed to have walked and his legs grew tired of caring him farther then he should have gone, but he would start to crawl if it meant being able to see the man that held him closely. He wished he could wake up but he pushed on ward until his body gave in to the strain of work. Alfred curled into a ball in the middle of the path, trying to avoid the vines that seemed to offer sweet release from this hell. So lost, confused, tired and scared the little nations began to cry into the ground, he hurt so bad and he did not want to tug of farther, not anymore he was done.

In the midst of his sorrow he heard a voice humming a slow tune that over rang the roses that taunted him so cruelly. It was coming closer and closer as who ever it belonged to must have known his way because he was coming to Alfred. Who ever this was would save him, right? He did not know and he did not care for the moment. His Giant was not here to keep him company, who this was would have to do, maybe the singer knew where the Giant was resting. Closer…. Closer… The voice was now turning the corner to be able to meet with the young nation. The shadow of a male came- seconds turned to minutes for the boy… till finally the man was a few feet from him and Alfred could see the man clearly instead of a shadow or just a light hum.

The man was taller then him, but not as tall as the Giant, he had poison green eyes, untamed blond hair, pale skin, a menacing green and black suit on with a black top-hat that carelessly rested on his head. He had on white gloves and a black cane with roses engraved along the sides of it- his eyes began to eat at the tiny boy and his smile was an evil, sharp grin.

"Hello lad, might I ask what you are doing here in my garden?" he asked, licking his lips as he scanned the beautiful fragile body of the lamb in front of him.

"I-I am sorry sir! I-I was looking f-for my friend and g-got lost" he stuttered as the horrid man came closer to him.

"What is your name lad?" he asked, placing his hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"Alfred, sir" he said, "Mister! Can you please show me the way out of here? I am sorry to have bothered you and to intrude sir" Alfred pleaded, just wanting to leave the garden and the presents of this man. The man looked at Alfred with an amused yet devilish glare and a smirk that showed his sharp teeth. This was a horrible nightmare.

"Now lad! Haven't your parents taught you manners! I would love it if you stayed for a little while and keep me company, after all it was you who intruded and upset my roses." he smirked as he pushed Alfred along with him deeper into the maze.

" Come now Alfred, I have some tea that you can drink while we indulge our selves in the grace of another person" the wicked man said as he led Alfred threw the maze and finally to a clearing with a small table that had two cups of steaming tea awaiting them. Alfred sat down and the man sat across, watching him like a hawk, the man began to sip the tea and continued to hum. He waited for Alfred to do something, but the lad was so scared he didn't even think twice about refusing the tea- so stubborn he was, the man smiled.

"Why do you want to leave my garden Alfred? Is it not the greatest thing you have ever dared to lay your eyes upon?" he asked.

"I-it is l-lovely" he was to scared to upset the man- but no matter what the man would do what he pleased, Alfred could tell that about him. He reminded Alfred of someone but he just could not remember where he had seen this man before, Alfred was so lost in his thinking by now what he did not notice the man was standing in front of him and the only thing left was just him in his white steel chair, the cold ground, the red sky, a locked circle of flowers that had no outlet and the man, who stood in front of him with a hungry look in his toxic eyes.

"Tell me Alfred… are you frightened ?" he asked, Alfred shook his head but both of them knew he was.

"You're a brave lad then aren't you?" he leaned down to level his mouth to Alfred's ear, his hot breath pressed against the shell of his ear. Goose bumps ran down Alfred's spine, this caused the man to let out a chuckle. "Then show me Alfred…show me how brave you are-" he growled happily as he pulled the boy to the ground- everything changed for him.

He as no longer able to look up and see the red sky, instead the toxic eyed man was on top of him, he could no longer move, cause the man was holding him down, and he was cold, cause now he was only wearing his underwear which had no protection against the cold ground. The man smirked and he grinded his knee into Alfred's groin, causing the child to release a whimper and moan. He began to roughly kiss the boy, Alfred refused to open his tiny mouth, but the man found away around that- by biting hard on Alfred's lips the nation's mouth flung open to complain and this gave him a chance to strike the nation's tiny, wet mouth.

Alfred squirmed as the man's tongue touched the walls of his mouth- this was not right- he squirmed as the man's hands pinched his tiny nipples and when his hand went past his waist line. Alfred began to cry as he continued to kiss him but began another project- Alfred did not know what was going on and wish he did not wonder. Soon he felt a single digit push its way roughly into his tiny hole, he tried to scream but the man would not let him, then the second digit entered as well.

"You are very tight lad-" he growled as he added the third digit into Alfred. The boy let out a moan as he tried to move to comfort himself, but it did not help. He man watched as Alfred begged and pleeded to please stop, but he did not care one bit. He began to thrust his fingers in and out of him, making him moan, cry, beg and hate himself. Alfred was locked in his world of moans and pain until the sound of the man's pants being unzipped awoke him. The man pulled out his fingers and grabbed Alfred's tiny hips roughly, holding his still.. "Now my little Alfred the real fun" the man evil grinned as he positioned himself in front of the boy. The joy of taking the nation was over whelming, he could not wait, and just before he could start to break the boy even more a tall figure approached them. The man in green froze, anger began to flash in his eyes.

Alfred was in far to much pain to notice who it was that had appeared and honestly he did not know if it was some one here to hurt him or help him, but who ever it was stopped the crazed gardener. Alfred noticed the crazed man get off of him and began to leave him in a disgraceful manner, but as long as he was gone Alfred felt that it still an improvement. The man shot the other a glare and they began to have a staring match, no one moving at all, even breaths seemed to be limited. The giant pulled out a long silver water pipe? Alfred saw the crazy man's eye grow larger and he turned away. "You came at a horrible time" he said to the giant and passed one more frightening look to Alfred.

Alfred felt his heart speed up in fear, he could not help it that he was easily scared, he was only a young boy after all. Alfred began to shiver as he began to look around for his shirt, but no luck. He felt who ever it was pick him up and hold him. The smell of sunflowers and vodka hung heavy with the man, he knew who this was, without even looking at him he buried his face in his long light-purple scarf.

"Malyutka are you ok?" the man asked. Oh Alfred wanted to cheer and thank the heavens it was his giant who was with him in his sunflower field before. Alfred did not care if he looked like a used toy covered in dirt at the moment; he was in the presents of his giant who would protect him from the crazy man who had hummed that demonic tune. Alfred could not help but to let tears fall even more- he was with his giant… but now he was dirty, unwanted, used, disgusting. Alfred felt unworthy in the man's presents, let alone the warm embrace.

"I am sorry malyutka…. I am sorry I did not come to save you fast enough" the giant wept secretly to the young boy he preciously held. He began to walk out of the maze, with Alfred in his arms, and to his sunflower field where he knew Alfred would be safe and happy. The walk began an only lasted about , what seemed like a hour, but only truly was twenty long minute.

For awhile there was pure silence, both were ashamed for different reasons, but it soon broke when they reached a small clearing in the giant's sunflower field. The giant fell to the ground with a large thud and looked up at the no longer blood red sky but now a peaceful night with a large moon that lightened the sky. He held Alfred to his chest as Alfred hugged his, both not waning to loose the other. Alfred did feel that he was being too trusting but the giant did not hurt him last time so he felt like this was his only friend, his only companion in this fucked up dream world.

"Thank you…" Alfred quietly whispered, he looked up to only see the giant still dripping small tears, his owns had died out during the walk to the clearing. Alfred kissed the giant on the cheek where his tears were falling, this caused the giant to blush and give Alfred a cute, childish grin.

"Who was that? That man in the maze?" Alfred asked, cocking his head to the side, which only added to his cuteness. The giant gave a frustrated look and pulled Alfred to where his head was resting in the crook of the giant's large neck. " He was a bad man…. One who will be punished for touching you malyutka" the giant said as he rubbed one of his large hands up and down the tiny nation's back. Soon Alfred's mind slit into that state of peace that he felt the night before.

"It is nice here" Alfred smiled foolishly again, the giant nodded.

"Yes, the sunflowers do help me calm down. I could lay here forever" he said, Alfred shot up and gave the giant a concerned and weird look.

"No silly! I mean here with you!" he corrected, "Yea the flowers are nice but they aren't people, they cant talk!" the giant blushed at the boy's innocents- it was almost to much for him for handle.

"Y-you like being here with …me?" the giant stuttered, he mentally kicked himself for that, he was shocked, puzzled and very happy. Alfred nodded and flung himself into a hug around the man's neck.

"I wish I could stay with you forever!" he smiled and nuzzled into giants neck, he had seemed to completely forgotten about the man who had jus nearly raped him- this place will do that to you. The giant smiled and hugged Alfred tightly.

"Is that what you truly wish for malyutka?" he asked, Alfred gave him a frustrated huff and puffed his cheeks out like a little kid having to red-o something that seemed to easy.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? Of course!" he said, flicking the man's huge nose. The giant smiled and leaned close to Alfred.

"_**If that is what you wish for"**_ he said smoothly as he placed his lips over Alfred's, claiming the soft lips for his own. the giant and Alfred both felt like they where in a bliss, nothing could touch them, it felt so right to be doing this. The flowers began to glow lightly , the same color as the lightning England saw; for those who would like to know, and the petals seemed to surround the two nations. Alfred closed his eyes and did not pull away. Something told him the end of the dream was coming… and he was right

* * *

><p>Russia's eyes flew open as he emerged from his wonderful day dream about his American guest, he had received a call from Toris that the four hell makers were in his home and rest till dinner. Ivan smiled evil as he rushed out of his office and down the street to where he parked his car, ignoring his boss's plea to stay and listen more about stuff he truly had no care for. He had to get home as soon as possible! He wanted to be the one to see Alfred first, before Toris and the others realized what had happened.<p>

It seemed his patience was thinner then normal and no one got in his way, he got into his car and drove as fast as he could to his home outside of Moscow. His usually frozen, cold, and dark heart was beating and fluttering happily inside of his large chest. He knew his long wait was soon to be over! He knew Alfred wanted him too!

'**I'm coming… I'm coming**'he thought, he felt happier then a child during the winter holidays.

With great excitement Ivan was home in less then ten minutes, about a few minutes before dinner. Toris went to greet the man when he noticed Russia did not even bother to close the door to his car, he must have something extremely important to deal with, he decided to close the door and not even ask. Francis and Matthew where in the den with Estonia and Latvia talking about nothing particular when they saw the large Russian speed by, Canada was shocked to see someone as bug as Russia move with such speed. But with no grace was blessed to this man. Estonia swore he saw a smile on his face.

Russia rushed down the hall and stopped at the door he has told Toris to escort his love to, he gently opened the door to the room, not wanting to scare what was inside. In the room he saw something we was not expecting to see-

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Malyutka: Little One

_**YAAyyy! Chapter three is done!**_

_**Thanks a lot! (btw first real shota /sexual scene evar!)**_

_**R & R and please ask questions! -3 Kat**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! YAAY! Thanks a lot for the reviews guys **** I noticed a lot of reviews and comments about the dreams, so let me put it this way so they kind of make since. If you ever played American McGee's Alice you'll understand the maze… a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I do own a cat named Pocky.**

**Warning: RusAme, UkUs, Franada, Shota and all that fun jazz.**

**Oh! The Fujoshi: Your not the only one who wants that to happen, I'm kind of nervous on writing it to be honest.**

** lebunnylub: I Lol'ed at your review, and thanks I try to make everything as detailed as possible cause' my friends told me I do to much dialog.**

**And for LittleLuck and NewBlueTree: Thanks for being patrons of the arts J**

**There is an important message at the end : ( **

_Povyshenie movei kolonii: Please Big Brother France_

Ivan walked into the room, hoping and expecting to see his love asleep, but instead he saw Arthur asleep in a chair that he must has pulled up next to Alfred's bed. Arthur's head was on the edge on the mattress and he had his book him his lap, Ivan walked in front of Arthur and waved his hand in front of his face up-and down a few times to make sure Arthur was asleep, and to his blessed luck he was. Ivan made his way to the other side of the mattress to see the face of his malyutka. Ivan chuckled quietly, Alfred was covered by the thick blankets and the pillows, Ivan could not help it but luckily it did not wake up Arthur.

Ivan began to gently move the blankets that incased Alfred and set them aside by the foot of the bed. Once Ivan could see the nation he could not help but to blush, butterflies filled his stomach. It was like it was too good to be true, but Ivan smiled and thanked the heavens for Arthur's stupidity and for his luck that Alfred was here in his house. Alfred did not look like he did at the last world meeting, he was not a tall man with hamburgers being shoved into his mouth faster then air, though Russia wished it was something else he was shoving down his throat, and he was not talking loudly enough for the world to hear.

No, Alfred was no longer a tall man but he was a rather short teen aged boy, who slept silently in Russia's house. Prefect. Ivan was slightly shocked at England as well **'Such a foolish island to use **_**that spell**_**' **Ivan thought wickedly, yes Ivan knew of England's skills. So within weeks of meeting Alfred, when he was a young colony, Ivan gifted Arthur a book of spells and a thank you gift for being 'polite' to him. Ivan usually would not do such a thing is he had met England's colony ,who was visiting from the New World. For him was instant for him to realize he wanted this colony for his own, and he knew he would have him in the end.

Ivan began to stroke Alfred's cheek, which was soft and smooth, and he just could not stop himself but to smile, America looked just as cute as he did long time ago when he first met him. When Ivan first met Alfred it was around the winter season in Europe and Russia was visiting England for important diplomatic reasons, were trying to establish trading unions and peace among the two empires.

The year was not completely certain for the large empire of Russia and he honestly did not care, either way he was still large and strong. He was in London England visiting the personification of the British Empire, he had only met him a few times and was not completely fond of the blond haired nation., but his boss wanted to ally the two nations.

The trip was horrible and extremely long for the northern man, he got extremely bored as the days passed, but over the two week trip he was at least able to finish his paperwork and the two book that his poor older sister gave him. The snow was hard on his traveling crew that escorted him through the nations that separated him and England, it ended up killing off most often and others got lost in the rarely explored forest of Europe.

When he had finally arrived at England he was not greeted like he hoped to, he was feared like normal and quickly taken to where his soon to be ally was just happen to be having his afternoon tea. Ivan walked into the room to see the British nation sipping tea with a short young boy, one Ivan was not familiar with, who had the largest blue eyes Ivan had ever seen, he was astounded by the child's beauty. Golden-wheat hair, tan skin, a cowlick that stubbornly stuck up at his part and a smile as he talked to he blond man with green eyes, who Ivan knew as England.

England looked over at Ivan and cheerful smile then tuned to a scowl, Ivan must have interrupted something between the two, the boy turned to Ivan and gave him a heart warming smile. Ivan gave the boy his childish grin that his boss told him was a scary sight to see, and he waved his hand the boy who happily replied with a wave back. Arthur stood up and whispered something to the young boy, who frowned to the older blond and left the room. The young colony slammed the door as he left, Ivan could not help but to smile at him.

"I am sorry Russia, my colony does not need to hear anything that we speak about, it might give him ideas of stupid things that young colonies do." Arthur said, Ivan nodded and sat down in the seat where the colony had just occupied. The two began to talk about possible trading deals, but during the whole meeting Ivan could not stop thinking about the tiny colony.

"So England, where is your colony from?" Russia asked, he wasn't stupid but he wanted to get some true full information from him.

"In the new world, not a lot of land but I have a feeling I will be conquering them all soon" England laughed egoistically. Russia only smirked and nodded.

"France has a colony as well, correct? Right above yours?" Russia asked, his childish smile sat happily on his lips. England sighed and shook his head.

"No don't be silly Russia! France can barely even maintain his own country" England laughed, Russia nodded and helped himself to England's tea. England smiled as he kept insulting France to Russia, who honestly doesn't care what the two nations argue about but finds it funny England thanks Russia does care.

The two talked for awhile, Russia ignored most of what the island nation had to say, and the two happily found an easy trade that they could make for items that they needed. After the meeting England showed Russia to his guest room and left him there with a meal that was prep pared for him. Russia growled a bit and sat on the bed, he was very annoyed with the British man, but he could not show him anger to his face because his boss would complain to him till his ears fell off. Russia looked at the food and began to eat the meal in silence, mumbling how the food was moving and how it looked horrid to what his poor people ate. He felt sorry for England's colonies who had to suffer through his food.

"Stupid England…" Russia heard a quiet voice outside of his room, the giant stood up and opened the door, he saw the young colony walking past his door and down the hallway. The Russian smiled wickedly at the boy and he quickly changed it to his innocent smile.

"England's Colony… come here" the large empire said, the tiny boy turned around and looked at the large man. He motioned his hand to tell the boy to come closer, he glared at the man in suspension. What could this large empire want with him, hopefully nothing like what France tried to get him to do.

The colony slowly walked over to Russia, who just smiled trying to die down nervousness of the boy. Once the colony stood in front of Russia the large nation kneeled down to the boy's eye level. The colony was much cuter up-close, if he was not here to try to improve his relations with England he would try to concur this New World colony.

"Shouldn't you be asleep? A little boy like yourself should have been out hours ago, da?" He said to him, Russia could tell that it bugged the colony being called 'little'. Ivan found this colony to be something he had been looking for awhile, not something for his country but for him personally. Something to call his and that respond to him positively and showed him good emotions and not the horrid one he got back at home from his people, bosses, and his neighbors.

"I am not little! And heroes don't need a bed time!" the child barked at him, his face turned bright pink from embracement.

"A hero? You? A tiny little colony? I doubt you're a hero" he teased, it wa honestly to much fun to mess with this child.

"I am! And I am gonna get stronger too! Stronger than you!" he yelled, Russia giggled out of amusement. Not many other nations stood up to him, young, old, powerful or weak, yet this boy was.

"Oh really now? Well little one, I will be looking forward to that then" he said, surely no other nation would ever come close to him but that doesn't mean he can not challenge the colony.

"You wont have to wait long! Hahahahaa!" he laughed and began to walk down the hall away from Russia. Ivan only grinned, he decided he would just get the boy tomorrow night. But to his sadness when he woke up he saw England escorting the colony to the docks. He was to return back to the New World and Russia was certain he would never see him again.

And for many years to pass he did not, he thought the colony had dissolved, and felt a bit stupid for not taking advantage when he could have. But then, during World War one, he met the boy again and it was not the same as the short colony but he was still very attractive. America did become strong, this made Russia happy, but this also prevented him from taking America as his own.

But now finally he had Alfred defenseless in his home and he would not let him go. While in the midst of his happiness Arthur began to stir a bit, which brought Ivan back to reality. England was there and if he woke up the island it would only end badly, and that was the last thing he needed. Ivan began to move Alfred out of the covers and slid the tiny nation into his arms. Alfred's pajama pants and boxers were so big that they fell off Alfred and onto the floor, Russia just kicked them under the bed. Russia began to grab Alfred's belongings as fast and as quiet as he could, his spying days during the Cold War truly helped him.

After he had everything of Alfred's, except the boxers and pajama pants, and left the room, with Alfred safely in his arms he head down the hallway to his room. He was slow moving, trying not to make noises to startle others that were in his domain and he did not want to awake his malyutka just yet. He finally got to his room and place Alfred on his bed.

Ivan took a step back looked at his prize, so vulnerable and small, pray that was just waiting to get taken, Ivan began to tuck in Alfred. He stopped right before he covered his thighs, he noticed his malyutka was almost naked and was tempting him so far to do things to Alfred. He began to rub Alfred's thighs slowly trailing upward towards Alfred's crotch. He felt sinful at his actions but he felt like he could not stop himself it was so tempting to him. He was seconds from loosing control when he heard someone outside.

"Alfred? … Alfred? Where in blood hell are you ,you twit!" a British voice said in the hall way, Ivan silently cursed to himself. Arthur had awoken shortly after he had taken Alfred and now he was looking for his former colony. Ivan stopped with his devilish actions and finished tucking in Alfred. He kissed Alfred's forehead and turned to the door.

" Don't ….leave me…again" Alfred mumbled in his sleep, Ivan turned back and smiled. _'Do not worry malyutka, I am here'_ he thought.

Arthur awoke to nothing, he swore Alfred was asleep when he went in there, sure he fell asleep but he was not asleep for long. He wanted to find his ex-colony before he did anything stupid, or before Arthur got sad that he was not close to the blue eyed nation. He went to check of Alfred after he went to his room but could not help himself but to stay with him while he slept. But now he is awake and can not find Alfred began to freak out, going up and down the hall calling for him. His loud voice echoed throughout the hall and attracted the attention of the other guest and the Baltics.

"England are you ok? A voice said from behind the frantic blond, he turned around to see Matthew, Francis, Toris, Eduard and Raivis behind him with questionable expressions. England let out a nervous cough and began to quickly think of the next things he would say.

"I can not seem to find that bloody git anywhere, knowing him he will end up doing the stupidest things…" England said, Canada's eyes widened. He felt horrible feeling coming from Alfred earlier that day and it worries him, Alfred just told him that he was sleepy and it had nothing to do with having to spend a little more time in Russia then he would have liked to.

"Mr. America could be using the restroom? You do not need to jump Mr. England." Toris said, he knew where America was but he could not defy the larger nation that threaded him so easily. Raivis and Eduard looked at their brother, Canada felt very worried. It was not like his younger brother to vanish without telling someone where or how long he will be.

"Lithuania it is clear he is not here because I have walked up and down this hall and been calling his idiot arse, yet no response." England growled, the Baltic nation began shaking, Francis looked at his ex-lover and sighed. England was never the easiest to deal with, and Francis knew how England felt protective over America even after all these long years after the revolution.

"M-Mr. England we will look for Mr. America ok?" Lithuania stuttered.

"Oh dear has something happened to Amerika? Hopefully nothing to bad- he is stupid and in my country. Please do try to find him" Russia said as he popped out of his room. England felt the chill of fear rush through his body. Russia always did come in at horrible timing, and England already hated the man with a passion.

"Russia, when did you get here?" England asked, the Russian gave an innocent smile.

"Not to long ago, You enjoying my home. Da?" he replied, France had a slight smirk, he knew England really hated Russia. England looked at Russia as if he was devil, well in England's eyes he was, but still the look that England gave to him gave France and Canada shame for England.

"Your home is really big and nice Russia, thank you for having us and allowing us to stay." Matthew said, Ivan smiled to him and nodded.

"Possibly Amerika got some fresh air? Or perhaps he is trying to spy on my government? If so Mr. Putin will send him back here… in a body bag of course" he smiled , England growled and France placed a hand on England's shoulder.

"Honhonhonhon Your very funny Russia. Lets go down stairs and enjoy some drink, non?" France questioned. Lithuania nodded, "Y-yes!" Lithuania smiled and the group of nations went down the hall, except for England and Russia.

"England I would appreciate it if you stop snooping England" Russia said in a dark, cold, demonic voice that sent shivers so far down his back his heels felt it. England looked into Russia's cold violet eyes, he knew something was not right, and looking right into the monster's eye's his suspicions were confirmed. Russia knew something, it seemed Russia always knew more then he liked to let on, Russia knew where his America was. The two glared at each other, the only thing that made them stopped looking was Canada and France walking down the hall and walked right to America's door.

"Angelterre maybe America is playing a joke, did you honestly look everywhere for him? You do know he is childish like that" France said, England moved over to their direction and walked into America's room.

"I told you I looked for him everywhere in this bloody house and I can not seem to find that twit!" he barked. Canada began to move around things and made mental notes of things that seemed to be off in the room.

He noticed the covers had been to gently moved instead of Alfred's sloppiness that Matthew learnt from nights he would visit his younger brother. "His bag is gone" Canada said, this made England want to scream and Russia smirk, but somehow they kept the same. "That is odd, why would that be gone? I would never think Amerique would just leave before a world conference, non?" France asked his ex-colony.

He noticed a familiar pattern of fabric sticking from under the bed, it was red striped, and he walked over to it. He grabbed it and pulled out two pieces of clothing, which were a pair of pants and pair of boxers that had the American flag pattern all over it. The three other nations looked over at the usually invisible nations, waiting for what he would say.

"Alfred is gone… and running around in only his pajama shirt… no pants or … underpants" Canada said, silence took the room by a creeping strong hold. France began laughing and Russia's smile softened , as for England he only blushed a deep red. Now it was really awkward in the room, but Russia slipped out and went to his room, England felt his perverseness begin to play in his mind.

England could not help but to imagine Alfred going on with his daily life in only his button down pajama shirt, showing off Florida and those legs that England loved so much. England could imagine the dirtiest of things about the boy, things France would even shutter to.

Russia was once again in his room with the boy he lusted for, that would be a warming reason alone for Russia . He walked over to his closet and began looking for something. That he had been saving since he found it in a run down store.

"Excuse me mister…" a light voice said, Ivan quickly turned to see the young version of Alfred standing behind him, Russia smiled and turned completely to face the boy.

"Good evening malyutka, I am glad you woke up" he said innocently, he began to unbutton his large coat that he was so famous of wearing. The boy stayed still as the man in front of him threw his coat on a chair that was next to the closet.

"Alfred do you know who I am?" Ivan asked.

"Sure I do! You're the giant who saved me!" the boy innocently answered, Russia smiled to the boy. "What a good boy, that correct. But do you know my name?" he asked, the boy gave a little frustrated huff.

"Sunflower?" Alfred guessed, this made Russia giggle slightly.

"I am not a Sunflower, you are my malyutka I am Ivan, the one person in this world that will never hurt you" he corrected the boy, he placed his hand on Alfred's head. Ivan loved the feeling of Alfred's hair, it was so smooth and soft, he let one of his fingers lead to Nantucket, slowing running it up and down, which made a light blush come to Alfred's face. Ivan knew that no matter what age the nations is he still will react the same, in a flustered submissive state.

"Does that feel good Alfred?" he asked, his voice had lust dripping from behind it, Alfred nodded a bit. Ivan smiled and took hold of Alfred's body, pulling him close to him in a hug. Ivan felt the warm in person for once and it felt amazing to have his body against Alfred's.

"Where am I now? It is defiantly not your sunflower field or that terrible maze" Alfred asked, his voice slowly died as he finished that sentence. "We are in my home…. A place where you are safe." Ivan said, he kissed Alfred's head.

"Mister Ivan why am I here?" Alfred asked, he was curious and his memory was sketchy, it seemed he only could remember those two dreams and everything else seemed to be the real dreams- or nightmares. Ivan did not know everything the spell would effect but he would lead Alfred on using the two dreams.

"You are here to keep me happy and love me, and I am here for the same reasons for you my sunflower" Ivan said, he felt his face warming up. Alfred smiled and hugged the giant Russia back.

"That seems far. Remember your promise though!" Alfred said, Ivan nodded. Ivan pulled away from Alfred but then pulled his head closer to Alfred's, the ocean deep blue eyes met the bright violet of the large Russian. "Mister Ivan can I please have some pants? My legs are cold" Alfred said, Ivan smirked at Alfred's innocents. England had kept Alfred so shut away from the rest of world when he was young that his innocent mind stayed and even when he was older he was a bit blind to the situations and that annoyed other nations, but when he was younger it only added to the reasons people wanted him.

Ivan kissed Alfred on the forehead and stood up he turned to his closet and pulled out a box, the one of the boxes he was originally looking for. Ivan pulled out clothes that was exactly Alfred's size, it was brown pants, a white button down shirt, a large brow coat that ended at his knees, and brown boots made for the cold weather climate. Ivan had to admit that Toris' taste was impressive, it probably had to do with Poland spending a lot of time with him.

"Alfred before you get dressed you need a bath." Ivan said, Alfred nodded. Ivan escorted Alfred to the bathroom and started the water for him. Ivan notice Alfred was nervous to take off the big shirt and revile his naked form to him. Ivan began to strip his clothes until he was completely naked, Alfred blushed as he saw the muscular, strong, sexy body of Ivan. Ivan got in the water and motioned Alfred to come closer to the tub, which he did, and began unbuttoning the pajama top. Alfred did not protest, that did not mean he felt comfortable but he enjoyed Ivan's touch, he let him and when he was naked Ivan pulled Alfred into the tub.

Alfred could not help but to look over every inch of Ivan, he was strong looking, but what oddly took Alfred's eyes was something he personally would never think to look at. He could help but to look at Ivan's crotch area, Ivan saw Alfred looking at his hard member and pulled the boy into his lap. Alfred blushed as his bare back met the bare strong chest of Ivan.

"Mister Ivan-" he was cut off by Ivan's large finger. "Alfred please call me Ivan, we are not strangers my malyutka" he cooed to the tiny nation, who blushed and nodded.

"Ivan …" he mumbled, Ivan's finger was still against his lips and the Russian felt his lips moving against him. A blush was strong on his cheeks, he moved his finger down , letting the tip of his finger slowly brush against Alfred's soft pink lips. He dragged his finger down Alfred's chin, his neck and down Alfred's chest.

"You are so beautiful Alfred…" he said as he grabbed a cloth and the soap bar. Alfred relaxed against Ivan and gave out a light purring sound, Ivan began washing Alfred's body. He started with his back, then his chest but then he needed him to stand. "Alfred please stand up so I can wash you off" he said calmly, the shaky nation did, he wanted to please the man who said he would be with and that would protect him. Ivan began to wash the boy, while cleaning the boy's crotch he heard a moan escape Alfred's lips, this man the large man smirk happily. _'I could take him now….no…no… he needs to completely trust me…' _Ivan thought to himself.

After the bath Ivan put Alfred in pajamas, dressed himself, and tucked him in the bed again.

"Alfred, my malyutka, take a small nap and when you wake up you can eat. Ok?" he said, Alfred nodded and snuggled into the bed. Ivan kissed Alfred's forehead again, but Alfred moved and their lips met in a soft clash. It was a soft sweet kiss, but Ivan loved it. He pulled away and headed to the door, turning off the lights and slightly opening the door.

"Sleep well sunflower" he said as left the boy to nap.

**Chapter four! Ok guys I am sorry I have been out for along time, I had Major surgery and been out of it cause of meds, I had to have my upper and lower jaw fixed, I HAD TMJ (It feels good to say that) I am still swollen but here you guys go!. I hope yall like this chapter.**

**Please Rate and Review :D also there is a poll on my profile so please go and vote.**

**Have a great day and Happy holidays! **

**-Kat **


	5. Chapter 5

_**HAPPY NEW YEARS! Chapter FIVE! Wooot! I am so excited :D A new fic is out and it is about America and his southern partner who will only cause trouble for the world. So go check out 'Hello Dear, Long Time No See'.**_

_**Warnings: Sex, Masturbation, Curing, Shota, Pedophiles**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not Own Hetalia D: I do have two pet cats named Pocky and Spartacus.**_

_**Thanks for the Reviews my lovelies! :D**_

_** love-for-bakas: (Aww someone loves me :D) Thanks Doll! Lets just see , da?**_

_** Bumblebeecamaro38: Yes I know, I personally love creepy and if you do too then check out the polls cause I got some creepy selections Doll**_

_** NewBlueTree: Yes I did and yes it is cause of the nerve damage and other fun stuff. And thank you so much, your get well made me smile and it really cheered me up. Thanks babe!**_

_**Polls are still Open! So please Vote! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five: Povyshenie Moyei Kolonii Please Mr. Sunflower<br>**_

Ivan walked to the dining hall where the others sat and who were already eating. Lithuania stood up and walked over to the tall man, knowing he would be ordered to do something. England shot a horrid glare at the ice giant, France could feel the tension from his island neighbor. Toris and Eduard sat next to Matthew and the three stayed quiet and preyed nothing happened , they did not want to get pulled into any arguments that could easily open up.

"Toris could you bring some food to my room? I will be grabbing something from the basement and I will be working upstairs on some important paperwork for the World Conference" Russia smiled as he walked thru the kitchen doors and they could hear him as he walked down the stairs, England's glare door remained on the had just exited out of.

"I will be right back, I would be best to keep Mr. Russia happy, no?" Toris shakily said as he walked into the kitchen to prepare Russia's requested meal. The room became alive again as the two remaining Baltic, France and Canada began to talk about whatever it was they were discussing before Russia had renounced his presents in the house.

Canada tried to kill his sadness about his brother but it was easy to see he could not thinking about Alfred, and who could blame him anyway, his brother had vanished into thin air and only left his pants and boxers as signs of his existence. England felt his gut turn as he thought about what was happening to his beloved sweet, Alfred ,who he longed to hold him in his arms.

Toris walked out of the kitchen wit a wooden tray that had a bowl of soup, a cup of water and a slice of bread, something simple. He walked out of the door and went down the hall towards Russia's room, England noted the awkwardness he showed that was more than normal. England knew something was not right in this mad house and he was determined to find out what it was.

Toris opened the door and walked in it, hold the tray tightly and shaking, he turned on the lights and placed the tray on the small table close by the door. He looked around the room, knowing what was being held in this room, he looked over at the bed and his sky blue eyes met the bright ocean blue eyes of his once employer., but he was just much tinier then earlier.

"I-I'm sorry if I woke you up" he stuttered but Alfred just blinked and continued to look at the seemingly harmless man that stood in the room.

"M-Mr. Russia will be up soon….I-I will be going now sir" he said as he backed a bit to the door. He did not know it was showing but he could feel the heat of a blush on his pale cheeks, Alfred was beyond adorable as a little teen. Lithuania felt the door, looking for the handle, not taking his eye contact away from the wheat-blonde. It was amazing to him that Russia's plan had somehow worked, for he had known about this scheme for many years , but he he never thought magic was real. How wrong was he,

Toris finally found the handle and exited the room quickly, he felt to entranced for safety and he knew if Russia caught him idly watching what was his he would be in for a horrible and painful experience that would scar him for life if it did not kill him. He began to walk down the hall but stopped when he saw Russia walking down to his room with a few files in his hands. Lithuania moved to the side and bowed, trying to die down and suspicion Russia could have grown while in the basement. Russia walked passed him with no expression on his face, that was the worst kind of face Russia could show. Usually his face was playing that innocent smile that creped out most of the world, but now something was on his mind and the only thing Lithuania could think of was who the poor, stupid person who got him like this.

Lithuania walked into the dinning hall and sat down, he was shivering a bit more then normal and his younger brother placed his hand on his shoulder as comfort and to show it would be OK. Toris quickly scanned the room and saw England with a smug smirk,. Odd wasn't he not just worried and angry?

* * *

><p>Russia walked down the hall and passed his man-servant , but paid him not attention, for his mind was lost in thought for what was drowning his ears. England's voice. When he was down stairs in the Basement the British nation had snaked his way down there to him and cornered him. No, Russia did not feel physically threaded but he still did not like it when people followed, asked questions and especially if they could put up a tricky game. And even though Russia is clearly more physically strong than most, England is extremely mentally strong, and Russia would like to keep his secret from the world as long as possible until his plans are ready and in effect, which could take until the last day of the closing year.<p>

England followed him and Russia was quite surprised that the blond man had followed him in a place where even Toris would ask not to go to. The basement had all of Russia's files and his collectibles, he found no one wanted to snoop around there so he happily decided to store his most precious Vodka and other items that had meanings. He hated the fact England was snooping but hated it more he had come into his basement, it was also extremely rude.

"What could you be possibly looking for you bloody Russki?" the British male said to the man who was flipping though a filing cabinet and pulling out random files, he had a few already in his arms. He turned to see England, his eyes slightly widened in shock.

"Stuff for work, what could you be possibly looking for?" he answered and mocked, he could not show any annoyance to his enemy.

"I could be looking for Alfred, I know you know what happened. There is no point in lying to someone who knows" he said, Russia silently felt a grunt rise from his throat.

"I could…or I could not" he replied nonchalantly to him.

"Don't be a smart arse Russia, I demand to know where you have hidden him" England demanded, Russia continued to go through his documents but in his mind just wished England would go away.

"I have not idea on what you mean comrade, could you possibly be confused?" he joked, England let out a light growl.

"Russia… I know you have him and I know how to get him back" he spat, Russia raised his eyebrow, the two began to have another glare off. Russia felt his heat skip a few beats and England was currently wondering where he got the balls to say this to Russia.

"Oh?" Russia smiled, "How does the mighty United Kingdom plan on doing such a thing?" he asked, trying to act like he was not worried, but honestly he felt his blood boiling angrily.

"I do not plan to do much, in the end Alfred will come back. He always does" he said before turning to leave, Russia's face went blank. _'There is no possible way that Island will get my malyutka … no way my malyutka will leave me…nyet'_ he thought to himself as the sound of a closed door awoke him from thought. England had left but his words remained fresh to his mind. Russia found the last few files and walked up the stairs, going thru the kitchen and down the hall where his short encounter with Lithuania played shortly.

He got to his room and opened the door to see Alfred on the floor eating the food Toris had just brought, Russia chuckled in amusement as Alfred stuffed his face with the green stew.

"Ivan! Your back!" the boy smiled and jumped up to hug Ivan as a welcome back gesture, Ivan happily accepted the boy's warm embrace.

"Yes, my malyutka, are you enjoying the food?" Russia asked, Alfred took a small pause and gave Russia a rather quick sad look. "It was cold, but it tasted okay" he said, Russia just placed his hand on Alfred's head and ruffled the boy's hair.

"What'cha got there Ivan!" Alfred happily perked up as he looked at the files, Ivan giggled at how America would change and combine words , Alfred bounced with so much energy from waiting, maybe Ivan had brought him something fun. But it was paper work. Ivan needed Alfred for this, after all he could not have the United States go under because of his greed…right? Russia let go of Alfred and moved over to the bed, setting the files on a nightstand next to the large bed. Alfred quickly finished the food and brought the cup of water to his the bed. Russia helped him up and sat him next to him, Alfred happily sipped the water as Ivan began opening random files and pulling out a few papers. Soon a small stack formed on the bed of random papers.

"My dear I need you to sign these, they are very important if you want to stay and become one with me" Russia said, pulling out a pen and handing it to Alfred.

"Become…one?" Alfred looked at his giant with hid bright blue eyes, Ivan could almost melt just by looking at them.

"Yes Alfred, it will ensure no one takes you away from me" Ivan said, kissing Alfred's forehead. The boy blushed and pushed himself to Ivan like a cat being petted after a long day.

"I need you to sign a few line of this paperwork" he said, pointing to the first line on the first page.

"What do you want me to write?" Alfred asked, turning his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Your full name my dear" he said, patting the boy. America smiled and began writing 'Alfred F. Jones' on all the lines Russia pointed to, his hand writing looked the same which made Russia only thank the heavens. It took about an hour but they went through all the papers and got his signature on everything he needed, soon he would give these to his boss and he could soon expand his name.

Alfred was drinking the water when someone knocked on the door, Ivan inwardly growled and pushed Alfred off the bed to hide him. Toris walked it with a letter that had Russia's name on it. Russia did not even say a work, he just glared at the Lithuanian nation until the man had dropped the letter and ran. Which only took a few seconds.

Alfred stood up and thanks to Ivan's actions the drink had covered Alfred from head to toe, Ivan couldn't help but to chuckle, he could see Alfred's hardened nipples through the thin shirt. This aroused the large nation and he knew just what he could do to satisfy this sudden lust that burst from waiting after many years.

"Look at you malyutka, your going to get a cold. Take off those wet garbs before you get ill" Russia said, Alfred giggled shyly and removed his clothes. Alfred's shyness seemed to die as he felt relieved from the cold tightly wet clothes. Ivan seemed to have mindlessly given Ivan a nice show as he stripped to his boxers, which Russia ordered to be removed as well. Ivan felt a blush come to his face and his pants grow tighter under the strong fabric. He needed to get rid of this arousal as soon as possible, and he knew just how and who to do it.

"Alfred so you want make me very happy?" Ivan asked, hopping Alfred would fall for any trap, his vital regions craving attention from his little 'hero'.

"Sure, I am your hero after all! I have to keep you happy!" Alfred smiled, Ivan grinned his creepy grin and motioned Alfred to come on the bed. The boy hesitated but then got on and sat before Ivan, his hands covering his privates out of bashfulness. Ivan smiled and moved his left hand behind Alfred, pulling him down on his body and closing the large gap in front of them. Alfred's face turned bright cherry red and Ivan's right hand began rubbing his back, making his shiver as Ivan's cold hand traced his spinal cord. Alfred let out a light squeak as Ivan cupped his small bottom, Ivan smiled as he touched the boy's warm flesh.

"I-Ivan ! Y-your not suppose to touch me there!" Alfred blushed and squirmed against Ivan's touch.

"Shhh malyutka just relax, I'll be very gentle with you and make you feel very good if you just listen and do exactly as I say" Ivan cooed, rubbing Alfred's ass and letting his fingers trail in slightly, tracing his tight hole slightly and pulling away. Alfred arched a tad as Ivan touched him.

Ivan kissed the soft lips of Alfred, the small teen was shocked and his eyes widened a bit. Ivan began nipping at Alfred's bottom lip, trying to get him to open, Alfred let out a slight whimper from the small pain, but he let the. When Ivan's tongue slipped in between his lips his eyes shot open, it muffled a small sound as Ivan cut off his oxygen and the weird feeling of Ivan's slimy tongue. Ivan enjoyed the light movements Alfred made when something felt weird, eventually Alfred found his way to a comfortable position, and sat in Ivan's lap facing him as they continued to kiss.

Alfred pulled away and panted from the lack of air, he enjoyed being close to Ivan and in his eyes this was what 'becoming one' meant. And how lose to right he was. Alfred moved back down and kissed Ivan's lips softly a few times, Ivan blushed as the light kisses trailed over his lips. Alfred began to shift his hips, making Ivan let out a small moan from the movement and pressure on his hard on. Ivan pulled Alfred on his chest and used the hand he had on Alfred's head to unzip and remove his pants, leaving his boxers on. After Ivan did that Alfred seemed to have slid down and his bare ass his the bulge in his pants, Ivan grunted and let out a wicked grin.

Ivan pushed Alfred off and the small boy was between his legs and he began removing his coat, scarf and his shirt, leaving his in his boxers that was colorfully decorated with sunflowers. Alfred looked up at Ivan and smiled, feeling better not being the only one showing lots of skin. Ivan motioned Alfred to come closer and he did, Ivan positioned Alfred to where his hole was right above the monstrous bulge. Alfred let out a light moan as something hit the tight. Sensitive entrance.

"I-Ivan w-what is that?" Alfred asked, Ivan smiled and soaked his ears in the beautiful sound of his voice. He knew Alfred already knew what was going on with himself, he saw Alfred try to sneak a quick squeeze of himself, Ivan had batted his hand away for it would block a view for the large Russian.

"It is my penis Alfred" Ivan said, gripping Alfred's hips and rubbing the bones slightly.

"It's big" Alfred mumbles, Ivan let out a laugh and pulled Alfred down to kiss him.

"It is… you know why?" Ivan asked, Alfred blushed, he clearly knew what caused it but didn't want to say anything.

"N-no" Alfred stuttered, Ivan smiled innocently. "It's because of you, malyutka" he said, a creepy voice that made Alfred's skin crawl.

"M-Me?" Alfred asked, Ivan nodded.

"Yes you, now since this is your fault you should fix it…Right?" he asked, Alfred paused and then nodded. Ivan smirked and pulled off his boxers and left Alfred sit between his legs again. Alfred looked at the large organ in front of him with a gapped mouth, it really was huge.

"Go ahead malyutka… suck on it" he ordered, Alfred took a small gulp and lowered is head before stopping and making eye contact with Ivan. "Won't it taste weird?" Alfred asked, Ivan found this naiveties so cute and chuckled.

"Do not worry about that malyutka… you will enjoy this" he said, he knew Alfred had the power to rebel. "You do want to fix this… right? After what I have done for you, I would think you would do this in return…but if you are not grateful…." Ivan gave Alfred a pitiful look, Alfred felt guilty and swooped his head down to the head of Ivan's large organ. He placed his lips on the tip and slowly began to suck on the tip, lightly trailing this tongue around the tip. Ivan let out a moan and placed his hand on Alfred's head, pushing his head down and forcing him to take more in. Alfred took more in and slowly tried to engulf the whole organ, the thing was far to big for him to take all in but Ivan enjoyed the feeling all the same. The feeling of Alfred's tongue made Ivan go into an ecstasy and moaned loudly, prey no one heard him.

Ivan moaned as Alfred got his swollen cock wet from his saliva, it felt amazing all the same. Ivan began to stroke Alfred's now hard cock, Alfred moaned with the warm organ deep in his mouth. Ivan motioned Alfred to stop and sat up against the pillows. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry Ivan!" Alfred felt so impressed and felt like he had to say sorry, Ivan was so flustered and shook his head. "No, my malyutka…. You did perfect"

"Alfred get on your hands and knees, ok?" Ivan asked, Alfred did so and Ivan got behind him. He was so going to hell for this, but he frankly did not give a damn. Ivan kissed Alfred's ear and moved his left hand to Alfred's lips, pushing them forcefully in Alfred's mouth. "Suck on these, it I will make you feel amazing" he whispered huskily in Alfred's ear. Alfred blushed and began to suck on the four fingers Ivan had placed in front of him, bringing the digits to their knuckle and soaking them in the warm liquid.

When Ivan thought they where wet enough he pulled them out an looked at Alfred's ass, he pushed his first finger in the tight hole. Alfred squirmed and let out a loud whimper, he bit his upper lip as Ivan push and pulled the digit in and out of him. Soon Ivan entered the second and third finger, Alfred felt pain consume his body and he could not hold back to sobs. Ivan kissed Alfred's neck, trying to sooth his sweet love. Ivan then pushed in the fourth finger and began to push and pull them in and out, trying to loosen the boy's ass. Once he felt it was good he pulled his finger out, getting a sigh of relief from Alfred.

Ivan positioned himself in front of Alfred's hole, he then pushed himself inside of Alfred. Alfred let out a loud grunt as Ivan began to push in and out, trying to find Alfred's spot. After a few second Ivan hit it, causing Alfred to moan and groan under Ivan's pressure on his sweet spot. Alfred moaned as Ivan began to pound him into the mattress, Ivan began to pump Alfred as he fucked him. He pumped Alfred so much that he almost did not hear Alfred talking.

"I-Ivan! I-I feel...weird!" Alfred moaned as he released himself in Ivan's awaiting hand.

"Your so….tight…Alfred…" Ivan said, his cock was being held tightly by the tight walls of Alfred. "Such a …dirty...slut!" Ivan said as he continued until he felt the heat being release, in a white flash Ivan came, filling the light boy with the warm semen. The two collapsed on the bed and did not move, they were panting and just held on to what ever body part of the other they could hold. Russia saw a pink mix of Blood and cum around his cock and Alfred ass, Ivan felt really back for drawing blood. Ivan began to nibble at Alfred's collar bone, soon sinking his teeth in Alfred's skin and drawing blood.

"It is to make sure no one takes you away" he said, Alfred chuckled.

"Did we become one?" Alfred asked, Ivan looked rather shocked but then warmed with a smiled.

"Da, malyutka" he said happily, Alfred smiled and closed his eyes while Ivan licked the bloody wound.

Ivan held Alfred's torso and the two entangled their legs, while Alfred held on to Ivan's arm like a stuffed animal that would protect him. He felt Alfred lightly lick his hand that was covered in his own warm liquid, he blushed and smiled as Alfred's tongue traced his salty fingers. Ivan buried his face in Alfred's hair, taking in the sweet smell of his beloved. Alfred fell into a sweet sleep with the odd warmth of his giant, he knew he was safe. Ivan smiled and kissed the top of Alfred's head.

'_I will never let you run away… my sweet little Sunflower'_ Ivan thought before he fell asleep, going away in his dream world.

* * *

><p>Alfred sat happily in a garden, all the plants where in full bloom. From the Cherry Blossoms, to the Irises, the Sunflowers, Roses, Peonies, Sugar Maples, Daisies, and Blue cornflowers, the garden was so pretty and Alfred had it all to himself. The little boy ran through the garden, voices calling his name- voices he did not know nor did he honestly care. Finally he stopped at the one flower he ,ironically, hated the most- The Rose. He stopped at extended him arm to touch the petals of the cursed plant.<p>

He touched the flowers and out of the bush vines of thorns shot out, destroying all the other flowers in a bloody array of thorns. Alfred held back a gasp as the vines wrapped around his legs, holding his still and pulling him into the bush. One voice still calling his name and the voice had such an evil tone to it, Alfred began to tear up and the thorns cut into his skin. He arrived in a clearing wear that cursed green eyed man stood with several other people who where almost consumed by cocoons of thorns, he saw Ivan in one of them, and other who looked so familiar to him. The green eyes man walked up to Alfred and kneeled before him and then stood tall.

"Ivan!" Alfred screamed as he stepped closer to aid his lover, the creepy man stepped in front of him, a lunatic's smile danced across his lips.

"Why would you run to him Alfie? Why not run to me! He can die quickly! I cant! I am forced to live in insanity because of you!" The man yelled and laughed, Ivan's eyes hit the floor, he did not want to see his sweet little Alfred cry. Even though he had caused him pain before he knew Alfred would be emotionally weak no matter what age.

"But do not worry love, You will forever belong to me" he cursed as he swooped down and captured Alfred's lips, it burned the young boy greatly. The man smiled and took hold of Alfred, burring Alfred' face in his coat; he smelt like fire and blood. "Nothing you or anyone else can or will ever do about that" he wickedly laughed. As the laugh echoed it sent the hellish world into the black and Alfred collapsed alone to sulk in the growing sorrow.

"No…" Alfred said before forcefully exiting his nightmare, he hated this creepy hell. He wanted to be alone…no he wanted to be in Ivan's arms and away from these cursed dreams….

* * *

><p>England sat in his bed with a scowl formed on his face, he hated that damn communist who took Alfred's sweet virginity. He sat for awhile then formed a smile as he began to think about how Alfred must had felt against a cock, Arthur's perverted mind began to slowly play dirty images of Alfred riding his cock and moaning his name, begging for the United Kingdom to take him back.<p>

Arthur felt himself slip his pants down his pants and he began to stroke himself as he pleasured himself with the thoughts that had been swelling over time. "Oh …Alfred…" he moaned as he felt his climax came and his hand was filled with his hot cum.

"Oh Alfred… why do you bring the worst out of me…damn git" he said to himself as he felt hot tears fall from his eyes, _'Damn russki will not take you away from me….no…'_ he thought as he buried his face in his pillow and let the tear damp the cloth. He truly hated Russia, he silently swore that he would kill the man and take his love away, he just had to be patient. Alfred will soon come home to him in England and forever be his… it had to work. He fell asleep and he dreamt of kill the man and having Alfred all to his own.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

_**End of Chapter FIVE!**_

_**PLEASE USE THE Polls and for those who already have I had added a new choice just for fun.**_

_**Thank you so much for reading and pleas R&R! have a great NEW YEARS! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Guten Tag! Chapter….*looks at List* Six! Omg! Woot!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**_

_** Love-for-bakas: …wtf? LOL!( if you haven't read he comment, I would) and Yes he is a pedo.**_

_** Bumbleebeecamaro38: Thank you dear **__**J, well I really haven't set anything in stone but most likely.**_

_**Is anyone wanting a M-Preg America? How about an M-preg America with Canada? Also...*sigh* I have writers block on 'Hello Dear, Long Time No See'. L Sorry**_

_**Chapter Six: povyshenie moyei kolonii Please Mr. Canada**_

* * *

><p>Alfred awoke before the sun graced the earth, it was very dark outside and the only light came from the glow of the moon on the snow. Alfred wiggled out of the blanket's grip and hopped off the bed, falling instantly from the pain that came from his rear end. He grabbed his pajamas and slipping them on, scrunching his eyes when he accidentally hit the large bite mark on his collar bone. He pulled on his pants, not noticing the blood that dripped down his leg and now started to taint the white fabric. Ivan was not in the room, he must have had to gone to work.<p>

Alfred found a piece of paper and found the pen he had used earlier, the one he for those weird documents, and wrote Ivan out a small note. He snuck out of the room, beings as quiet as a mouse, and began to explore the hall. The only light was coming from down the long hall, so Alfred decided that would be the best way to go. Slowly moved his legs down the hall and soon found himself in a room full of books and with a dying fire. Alfred wondered next to the fire and seemed to have zoned out by watching the flames slightly dance together. Alfred just sat in front of the fire and gazed at it, like it was some kind of fantastic show.

"Who are you?" a voice asked, Alfred turned around to see a tall man. The man looked just like Alfred, his eyes were just a tad more purple and his hair was a longer and wavier. The two created a dad silence, the tall man was gaped and shocked by this boy. "A-Alfred?…Is that you?" he asked, the boy felt his heart fasten when he heard his name.

"Who are you mister?" Alfred asked, cocking his head innocently, the Canadian chuckled inwardly at the commonly asked question. But shock came back in full force, was this fourteen year old his little brother? No Alfred was a tall, loud, and annoying, not this cute little child. But he looked like Alfred and he responded when he called his name.

"I am Matthew… You do not recognize me?" he asked, Alfred look at him confusedly. Matthew felt so hurt, maybe this was a dream? But even if it was a dream Alfred always remembered him- always.

"No mister, should I?" he replied, Matthew felt a pang of pain hit his heart. Maybe he was just seeing things, Alfred had been gone for a day and he did miss his little brother. Matthew kneeled to the boy and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Alfred… I am-" Matthew was cut off my a hit to the head, blood began to seep through the a gasp that was just created.

Matthew fell to the ground, pinning Alfred down under his large body. Alfred struggled and made sounds of discomfort, but Matthew weighed to much for Alfred to move. "Get off me!" Alfred cried, wiggling against Matthew's body, Matthew was very heavy compared to himself and it felt like it was crushing his lungs.

"I was wondering where that Russki hid you" a sick voice said, Alfred could not see but he recognized the voice. Soon the person began to walk closer to Alfred and he saw the face of an adult- eyes a toxic green eyes, golden yellow hair, milky pale skin and a sick smile. This man looked so familiar but Alfred could not put his finger on where he had seen this man before.

"R-Russki?" Alfred asked, the man chuckled and pulled Alfred up from under the Canadian and into his arms. The hand secured the boy by wrapping his arms around his waist, he soon walked over to a couch that was in the book room, and the two sat down. Alfred was to scared to move away as he was forcefully placed on the man's lap. The man pulled out a cane that had blood on the end of it, Alfred figured that was what hit that Matthew person. The man pulled the wet tip of the cane to Alfred's to neck and pushed it into the soft flesh. "Ouch! Stop it!" Alfred cried as the man began to twist it against his skin, pulling on it painfully.

"Mmmm…. I love the sounds you made when you were in pain" the man said in a seductive voice, his face had a scowl as he looked at the bite mark from the Russian.

"Let go of me! Ivan help! Hel-" Alfred tried to yell, but was cut off by three fingers roughly shoved into his mouth and his body being pushed into the couch. He heard a slight chuckle coming from behind him, it was the creepy man. He felt the man use his free hand to stoke his butt, feeling the wetness from Ivan's actions earlier. He felt the man slipped his hand under the belt like and under his pants, Alfred shivered as his cold hand grazed his soar body.

"Looks like that communist got to you before I could…to bad" he said coldly, Alfred felt more tears pour out of his eyes. The man grabbed his cane and began to hit the boy across the ass and his back- causing blood to emerge in puddles on his skin. He tried to beg and plead and the man began to chuckle like a maniac. "Oh my poor Alfred…." a worried voice said- the whipping stopped and the fingers were pulled out of his mouth.

Alfred turned his head and looked at the poison eyed man, worried something worse was coming. The man had his face buried in his hands and began to cry- ashamed with himself. "I-I am so sorry Alfred….I-I do not know what came over me-" he cried, Alfred shook his head in denial of the apology.

"I-I just could not let him take you away from me…" the man cried, soon lunging his arms around Alfred and pulling him into a tight hug. "I could not…let you go" he cried into Alfred's bare should, the young boy wiggled in pain.

" I can not let you go…my sweet little colony" he said in an evil tone, his nails now digging into Alfred's soft skin. "P-please let me go!" Alfred cried, just wanting his giant to save him. "Ivan please!" he continued to cry and blood was drawn from his skin.

"NO! Do not say that fuckers name! You will say my name!" he yelled as he flipped him over and he pushed Alfred back on the couch. Pushing his face into the cushion and gripping onto his waist, now digging his finger in his hips. "Now Alfred… call me Big Brother" he whispered into Alfred's ear, softly licking the shell and nipping at the soft skin. "Now say it Alfred… beg me to touch you" he said, kissing Alfred's neck.

"N-no! let me go! I-Ivan! Please!" Alfred cried, the man grew annoyed and pushed a finger into Alfred's bloody hole. The scratchy fabric rubbing against the soft flesh around and in Alfred's hole. The boy let out a painful moan. _'I am so going to hell'_ the man thought, '_**Why do you think that? You are a pirate! You do not care what happens! Besides you know the colony wants you'**_ a dark voice said in his mind.

'_But look at him, he looks so miserable. I should stop before I-' _he thought, pity for the ex-colony, Alfred wiggled in pain as the finger stopped moving._**'If you are not going to take what you want, then I will be in control'**_

Finally after a short pause the man began to kiss the bloody wounds on Alfred's tan back, lapping the warm crimson liquid in his mouth. The man began to dig his tongue into to gashes, getting more blood in and down his throat. He drew his hand to remove Alfred's pants and enjoyed the feeling of the warm flesh against his cold hands, thought Alfred hated it.

The man looked at Alfred's ass with displeasure, there were trails of blood from where Ivan had torn in earlier. The man began sat back and pulled himself out of his pants, not letting Alfred see what was going on. He gripped the hips tighter and slammed the boy on his cock, showing no mercy and re opening the wounds from Russia.

"Ah! S-stop! It h-hurts!" Alfred cried, tears falling down like rivers on his face.

"Beg me properly" he ordered, pushing himself deeper in Alfred's ass. "Ask me like the good little brother you are- I want to hear you like the bitch you are" he man laughed like a maniac as he ordered the tiny teen roughly.

"P-please…B-big brother- stop" the tiny boy cried. The blond haired man began to hump the boy, pounding inside the tight hot body of his 'little brother'. He soon began to stroke Alfred's semi-hard cock, letting the pre-cum coax his long boney fingers. He brought his fingers to his mouth and made a slurping sound as he greed fully consumed the white liquid. "mmmm little brother… don't you taste good" he wickedly said.

"P-please stop t-touching me" he whimpered as the man's cold hand began pumping his again. Alfred felt his insides being torn apart and his lower regions swell. Alfred began to cry more and more, pain building up in his cock and blood once again leaking from his butt.

"Does that feel good little brother? Does it feel hot?" he said as he pounded harder and harder into the tight ass, grunting when Alfred would tighten up from the pain. The man continued to roughly pump the boy, feeling Alfred's knees giving in and causing the boy to shake "Ah-ahh" Alfred moaned as he cummed all over the man's hand.

"My dirty, naughty…little… brother" he moaned as he gave a few more powerful thrust into Alfred. Finally he released himself deep into Alfred, mixing Alfred blood, his cum and Ivan's. Alfred fell onto the couch, leaving the man on his knees, chuckling as the semen began to leak out. The man brought his cum covered hand to his mouth and started licking his fingers, making more of those horrid slurping sounds as he licked his fingers. Making a light humming sound, making the smaller boy shiver.

"Oh Alfred, why do you do this to me?" the man said, rubbing the soar ass in front of him. Some of his bloody juices got on his other hand, grinning his brought the hand close to Alfred's face. Using his other hand to grab Alfred's hair and pulling his head up. " Now clean my hand" he ordered, Alfred nodded and took the fingers into his hand and began to lick them as fast as he could. Making a gagging sound as the mixture fell down his tiny throat.

"Your so greedy America… do not worry little brother- there is more for my greedy little Alfred" the man laughed as he stuck his fingers back into Alfred's hole. He took his hand and shoved in back into Alfred's mouth, accidentally deeply scratching the side of Alfred's mouth. Alfred had tears rushing down and with the man's fingers in his mouth he begged for Ivan.

"Stop saying is fucking name!" he screamed as he hit the little boy roughly on the head. He began to move to his cane, planning on punishing the little boy. The raised his cane above Alfred and began to drop his arm, about to harm the little boy- then before the cane made contact with his flesh another object stopped it.

Alfred and the rapist looked over to see the dark ominous glowing eyes of Russia. The British man looked down at Alfred's back and began to tear up, seeing the large amounts of blood that was dripping on the couch and pooling in the slight crook. Russia moved his pipe, causing the British man to drop his cane.

"This is why I hid him England…" Russia said with a sad voice, he felt horrible for leaving Alfred alone. Russia looked at the ground, seeing Canada out cold and blood on his carpet. Ivan picked up Alfred and holding him close, he heard Alfred let out a moan of pain as his body was positioned differently. Soon Ivan's hand became covered in Alfred's blood.

"I am so sorry malyutka" Ivan whispered as he took his beloved out of the room and into their room. Leaving England to wallow in his actions and to sit in a puddle of blood that he caused. England sat there for awhile, then looked at Canada and sighed.

* * *

><p>The sun rose and shone through the window, hitting the eyes of the sleeper of this room. The man got up and looked around real quick, looking for something- or someone. He stopped as he noticed a bulge in the bed move and he smiled, wrapping his arms around said bulge.<p>

"Good morning" he smiled, the person wiggled and looked up at the man with a cheerful smile.

"Morning Francis" the blond said, the Frenchman hugged his sweet little Canadian.

"How did you sleep mon amour?" he asked, kissing Matthew's pale neck and nuzzling himself in the crook of his lover's neck.

"N-not well, I had the weirdest dream last night" Matthew said, wrapping his arms around Francis.

"About what…?" he looked at his lover with a worried look. out Matthew bit his lip slightly, worried about telling his lover about the mid scarring nightmare that consumed his night. "Come now mon amour, it could not be that bad" he said as he started kissing Matthew's soft neck.

"It was about Alfred." he said sadly, his eyes starting to water. Francis patted Matthew's back and slightly nodded. "What happened…. If you do not want to talk about it, it is ok" Francis pitied his lover, he tightly hugged the blond.

"I don't remember much… but you remember when Arthur tried to rape Alfred and me… a long time ago… back when him and I were colonies?" Matthew asked, Francis felt his blood freeze over. Yes he remember long ago, when Matthew came in to his home with Alfred on his back and blood all over his suit. Arthur was drunk that night and had decided to punish both of the tiny colonies… Yes Francis remembered that horrid night.

Francis was sitting down on his couch and savoring his favorite wine, he had just had his favorite wine shipped over from his homeland. He was happily enjoying the peace and quietness of after a long day of paperwork and ranting about how England was being a soar loser at their last brawl. Francis enjoyed the strong smell of the wine, it brought a smile to his face. Such a lovely day had graced the blond Frenchman and he felt as if he needed to relax.

He heard a knock at his front door, expecting it to be one of his settlers, he stood up and walked over to the door. He opened the door and gasped at the sight in front of him was one of those in a horror story. The sight in front of him was his young colony, Canada, and his colony's younger brother, America. The two had blood all over them, their clothes were ripped up, and Canada had a black eye. Canada had America on his back.

France loved both of the two tiny colonies and felt like a father to the tiny children, and seeing this horrible sight made him want to vomit. "Mon Dieu Matthieu!" he yelled loudly as he pulled off his coat and threw it over the two boys. He picked them both up and brought them inside, bringing them to his bathroom. Matthew was crying his purple eyes out and he was holding onto Alfred for dear life, Francis felt his heart pang painfully. Matthew looked up at Francis and the moved Alfred into Francis' lap, and nudged him close to Francis.

"Papa…please fix Alfie…he wouldn't wake up" Matthew cried as he grabbed onto Francis' pant legs. Francis looked at the two colonies and felt a tear fall down his face, so much blood from the two little boys. He knew England had a bad drinking problem, but to hurt two innocent children was unbelievable. Francis knew he could save Matthew, but America was England prize position, Francis had tried to save America before but England just started a war with France.

"Mon amour… I am so sorry" Francis said as he pulled Matthew into his arms.

* * *

><p>Francis looked back at Matthew and nodded, he hated that day and he wish he could have just have forgotten that horrid night. "Yes Matthew…I remember" he mumbled as he hugged his sweet lover tighter.<p>

"Was it a memory?" Francis asked, Matthew looked at him and shook his head.

"No, I saw him in Russia's den. He was just standing there, then… Well I do not remember what happened after that- but I heard Arthur and Alfred- he sounded just like he did…that night," Matthew said as he was over came by tears. Francis did not know what to do, he began to comfort his sweet Canadian, he knew it was just a nightmare and Matthew was just worried for his annoying little brother.

"It was just a nightmare mon amour" he said, kissing Matthew's cheek.

"Y-yea… just a nightmare. Where is Alfred?" Matthew asked, his face heating up as tears began to swell in his eyes. He missed Alfred so much, and having that nightmare did not help him. What if it was sign that he was in trouble, possibly being held against his will.

"He might have gone bad to America?" Francis suggested, Matthew gave him an un-amused look. "I do not think Alfred would waste the time and energy going all the way back home, when the meeting starts tomorrow" he said, France just slightly chuckled.

"Well he is American" he said, Matthew sighed at the racist comment, he knew most of the world disliked his brother. But France did not have to do it right now, especially since he was missing. "Do not fret Matthieu, he will be at the meeting. He is not one to miss it, non?" he tried to cheer up his blond, Matthew nodded and smiled. "Oui" Matthew mumbled.

_**Sorry for the short Chapter L I will not have MY laptop for awhile, so I will not be able to access my notes L so ….yea. Recover is hard but here it is J I feel bad I am being so slow, but I am still under the weather. I am not allowed to go back to school for two more weeks, I still can barley eat and I am dizzy all the time. So I am EXTREMELY sorry L Love you all! **_

_**-Kat**_

_**R&R **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I know this chapter is well past due, but I was in the hospital…again and my cat, Sparta, died.. I am terribly sorry **__**L I do have the first chapter of a new fic ready, had I finished right before I went under. Again, I am so sorry guys, I should be out soon but I will still be slow for a bit longer. but my friend Dylan has opened an account, so go read her stuff (Hole in the World)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**I want to clarify something that seemed to confuse a lot of people last chapter: It was not a dream, Canada was just in and out of sleep. So he did hear it, and it made him rethink of he past, cause Arthur is a crazy guy.**_

_**!~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Chapter Seven: Please my love.**_

Ivan sat on is bed, holding Alfred close to his chest and began to cry softly, he felt so weak and useless after letting Arthur forcefully take Alfred. Ivan could feel Alfred's short breaths against him, he wanted to smile just because he knew Alfred was alive. But he felt to horrible to form anything that was not scowl or frown, he mentally kicked himself for leaving Alfred alone for as long as he did. He had to go to the city because his boss had some papers for the meeting that would happen tomorrow, plus he wanted to fax America's president the papers.

Ivan began to hum a lullaby that Ukraine use to sing to him and Belarus when they were small, he rubbed Alfred's neck softly. Blood still trickled down his back, and Ivan had not yet cleaned it- he wanted to make sure Alfred was still breathing first. "Alfred…" he lightly called, he honestly felt fear and shame when he had called his beloved's sweet name. He felt Alfred shift in his hold, it was a small movement but it was better than nothing.

"Lets get you a bath, malyutka" he said, Alfred's arms shot up and wrapped around Ivan's neck, he buried his head in the crook of Ivan's neck. Ivan lowered his arms for a better hold on Alfred and he walked over to his bathroom. He placed Alfred down on the tile floor, but the boy's legs gave out and he ended up sitting on the cold tile. "I'm sorry." Ivan whispered, he could see Alfred was not comfortable by the way his boy slightly jerked.

Ivan started the water and walked over to a small cabinet in the white room, he was getting a few things for Alfred. Alfred kept his face down and away from Ivan, he felt even worse then Ivan could even imagine. He felt dirty and used, he felt pain and guilt- he felt that Ivan would soon throw him away because his curiosity got the better of him. He wished he had never left Ivan's room in the first place.

Once the water had filled the tub Ivan picked up Alfred and placed him in the warm water, Alfred's muscles tightened up as the contact of water swallowed most of him and washed away the blood. Ivan kissed the top of Alfred's head and faked a smile as best as he could. But Alfred seemed unmoved by everything, to Ivan it was like having a rag doll. He would not allow this crime to go unpunished, Alfred was someone who was full of life! Sure Ivan wanted Alfred all to himself, but he did not want Alfred to be broken. And if anyone would break Alfred it would be him, not anyone else.

"I'm sorry Ivan" Alfred said lightly, tears now slowly began to drip into the tub. Ivan felt a pang to his heart, seeing Alfred cry was the world's saddest image to him. Alfred was a ball of sunshine and happiness, not sadness, he would not have this at all! Sunflowers were not suppose to cry, wilt from time to time, but never cry. Did Alfred really believe this tragedy was his fault?

"It is not your fault Alfred, I should not have left you alone" Ivan answered, removing his favorite coat and rolled up his shirt sleeves. Ivan saw Alfred tense up as he did this, he neatly folded his scarf up and placed it on his jacket. "Please Alfred, please do not be scared of me" Ivan said, getting on his knees by the tub and grabbing a washcloth.

"I would never hurt you" he said again, kissing Alfred's head. Alfred acted somewhat like a cat, pressing himself to Ivan's warm touch. Ivan dipped the cloth into the water and pulled it out, squeezing it right above Alfred and pressing the water out to soak the head of the American.

"Alfred, I want you to know something vital" Ivan said, dipping the cloth back into the water. Alfred looked at the Russian with a conserved look. He felt a horrible feeling bubbling deep in his chest, he heart rate sped up and eyes almost exploded into tears.

"Ivan I am so sorry! Please don't get rid of me! I'll be extra good! Please!" Alfred burst into frantic tears, grabbing hold of Ivan and burring his face into Ivan's large chest. Ivan felt so bad as Alfred begged him not to leave him or just throw him away like some broken toy. Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred and pulled him closer, placing his head in the wet mop of hair.

"Oh malyutka, do not worry about such horrible things. I have been waiting for you for a very long time, and nothing will ever convince me to leave you alone- not anymore" Ivan said, he knew Alfred would forever feel this pain of failure, but it was truly his fault for leaving Alfred alone.

Ivan handed Alfred the rag and told him to clean himself while he went and got them both some clean clothes, since now that Alfred got his clothes wet. Alfred did as Ivan told him, wishing the seconds he was gone would end soon- missing his Russian giant. Alfred washed himself for what seemed like a hundreds of times, using up most of the soap Ivan had given him. Ivan walked back in with fresh pajamas and a large towel for Alfred.

Alfred almost jumped out of the water and into Ivan's arms, but he just sat in the cooling water. Ivan placed the pajamas on the sink and opened up the towel gesturing to Alfred to come into his arms. Alfred did and when he did he squeezed Ivan as hard as he could, making Ivan make a small sound in displeasure. Even as a small teen, Alfred was very strong. Ivan moved Alfred's arms and wrapped him tightly in the soft towel, causing Alfred to smile at the towel's warmth.

"Dry yourself off, malyutka" Ivan said, he would have done it for him if he did not feel that Alfred would feel awkward about his touch on his body. Alfred began to dry himself off, running the towel over his hair a few times to try and remove the water. After Alfred was done Ivan handed him the pajamas, Alfred quickly got his pants on, not wanting to be nude around anyone anymore.

"Before I left I said there was something important I needed to tell you" Ivan said, quickly drawing the attention of the American. Alfred looked up at Ivan with a questionable look, curious on what he had to tell him. Could it do with that man? Alfred begged deeply in his mind that Ivan found that man and that this would help others. Alfred took a violent hold on Ivan's large hand, squeezing it slightly playfully and slightly anger for the crazy man. Ivan sat on the ground and motioned Alfred to sit in front him, which he did without question. Ivan began to mess with some bottles, Alfred could hear them clang together ever few seconds.

"In two days I am going to be bringing you to a very important meeting, just please do not leave my side or talk to anyone" Ivan said, patting Alfred's head softly. Alfred looked at him like he was crazy or as if he did not understand what was going on. Why would Ivan be bringing him to an important meeting? Alfred was very clueless, after forgetting about who or what he was. A nation, a superpower.

"It is something very important, just promise me you will stay by me and talk to no one unless I tell you it is okay" Ivan said, pouring of whatever liquid on a rag, and began to run the rag over the marks on Alfred's back. Alfred let out a horrible hiss of pain, whatever Ivan was using hurt his back greatly. Ivan wished he could take away all the pain, even if this small sting was meant to help and clean the wounds. "Relax, malyutka, it is medicine used for injures." Ivan said, Alfred turned his head to make eye contact with Ivan.

"It will fix me?" Alfred asked, Ivan smiled at the cute question. He nodded, and as soon as he did Alfred's face jumped from the pain and to a magnificent smile. "Do you want me to stop?" Ivan asked, slightly teasing the smaller blond.

"No! I want to be better! I want to be fixed for you!" Alfred yelled, turning completely around and in Ivan's face. Ivan smiled to Alfred kissed the boy's tiny nose, making Alfred blush. "No need to fix what is not broken" he simply said, Alfred giggled and threw himself on top of Ivan. The two embraced the laughter that sprung from no where, but it felt good. Ivan fell backwards as Alfred's contagious laughter spread even harder and louder amongst the two.

After the two had stopped they analyzed the situation, which was unlike Ivan to wait till after. Alfred was laying down on Ivan's chest and Ivan was laying on the ground with his arms spread out on the surface. Alfred rolled off of Ivan and sat up as straight as he could, looking at Ivan with his pitiful eyes. Ivan stood up and smiled sweetly, he knew Alfred should go to sleep.

Ivan picked up Alfred and carried the topless boy into his room, placing him on the soft bed. Ivan backed away and turned to clean up the bathroom, but he turned back around when he heard Alfred make a kicked-puppy sound. Alfred smiled at Ivan and held his arms up in the air towards Ivan. Ivan stood over and looked down at the American, a blank expression showed Alfred that Ivan had no clue on what he wanted.

Alfred sat up and wrapped his arms round Ivan and pulled him down, making the large nation crash onto the small frame of Alfred. Ivan sat up and looked down on the bed, where Alfred was laying with a smile on his face. "Please don't go" he begged sweetly. Ivan smiled at the boy's need for him, for once someone needed him for comfort.

"Very well, malyutka" Ivan said, still not wiping away the smile off his face. He would have to wake up Toris so he can bring him his work or so he can watch Alfred while he goes to the first day of the World Conference. He had carefully planned this next part for years, ever since he visited Alfred during the second World War. Alfred's grip on Ivan loosened as sleep began to over take his body once again. Ivan smiled and slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He rolled off of Alfred but pulled him close to his chest, enjoyed the warms Alfred still radiated.

Ivan began to dial Toris' number, knowing it was still a few hours to early to be waking him up. He honestly did not care if Toris got all the sleep he needed, he needed to make sure the little teen was cared for first. He pressed the phone to his ear, slightly frowning from the cold metal frame. The phone rang three times before Toris had answered, sounding grumpy and groggy from the rude awaking.

"Feliks I told you stop calling me this early!" Toris raised his voice in anger, thinking it was his lover annoying him to early again. There was an awkward pause until Toris noticed the 'Kol's from the other end of the line. Lithuania jumped in fear and let out a squeak, which seemed to have stirred his brothers. "Mr. Russia! I'm sorry I thought you were Poland" Lithuania said, now feeling fear instead of anger.

"That is not nice, I guess I will have to find away to punish you for that" Russia said innocently, he could feel Lithuania's fear grow. There was a slight pause on the other end, Russia could hear Latvia waking up and Lithuania telling him to get some sleep before the meeting. Russia listened quietly, getting a new idea, instead of Toris caring for Alfred he could asked Raivis.

"I am terribly sorry Mr. Russia. Is there something that you need Mr. Russia?" Lithuania finally asked, making Russia jump from his mind to reality.

"Yes in fact, I need you to go to my office and pick up any paper work there is for me. Then make breakfast for my sunflower, then it would be in your best interest to clean the bathroom. But only if you feel like doing it" he teased in his innocent child voice, he knew Lithuania had no choice or any objections to his orders.

"Y-yes Mr. Russia, I will head over there in a hour" Lithuania said, hoping Russia would allow him to get a few more hours of sleep. Russia was very quiet, that was all he honestly had to do to get his message to the fidgety nation. Lithuania looked as his phone and sighed as quietly as he could, but Russia still heard it. "I will be at your office in ten minutes" he finally said, Russia gave a smirk.

"Ok then, and please check my fax machine, I am expecting some important documents from some very important people" he said before hanging up, leaving Toris in his room to mumble and complain under his breath. It took the Lithuanian a few minutes to put in his uniform and grab the things he needed to get into Russia's office in Moscow.

He exited the house, turning his head to face Russia's bedroom window, seeing something that instantly made him regret seeing. There was Russia, smiling down at him in only his pants. That was to much of the large nation then he ever wanted to see. He turned to Russia's car and opened the window, looking slightly into the side mirror and catching a slight glance of England's room's window. Seeing something that scared him even more then Russia's innocent smile, seeing England glaring at him with those dark green eyes.

Toris obviously made it clear that he was uncomfortable as he sped up his pace to leave the home, quickly pulling out of drive way and down the road to Moscow. Russia watched as the car slowly became hard to see, a smirk again sprung to his lips. Russia walked back over to his bed and sat on it slowly and as soft as he could, not wanting to awake the American. Russia placed his head on Alfred's chest and closed his eyes, letting a small nap take him until Toris returned.

In another room of the house, Canada's and France's room, the younger blond began to stir in pain. Something on the back of his neck was killing him, he sat up and sleepily ran his fingers over whatever was paining him. He stopped and let out a slight wince as he ran over small closed gash on the back side of his neck. He touched it softly, confused about how did he get this wound, but he soon stopped and laid back down. He turned to look at his lover, who was still asleep, he smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Canada snuggled into France, enjoying the no spoken reinsurance about his brother, knowing he would be able to find America with his help. Canada closed his eyes and drifted off into a sleep, the day time would be extremely busy. Other nations were probably on their way to Moscow as he just woke up. He smiled when he thought about seeing Alfred and what crazy excuse he would make up for returning home just after he got to Moscow.

Canada slightly jumped when he heard a car outside, but he was far to tired to see who it was. As the sound began to disappear down the road, it was driving away from the house, Canada thought about who it could possibly be and what were they doing. He concluded his curiosity by just stating in his mind that Russia was heading to the air port because he got a call to greet the other nations. It was highly unlikely but it is what he decided to believe until he got the truth.

In the room next to Canada and France's was England's, and he had been awake all night. He sat in the chair and just stared the wall down, like it was some horrible creature that you could just not draw your eyes away from. He looked down at his hands and slightly smirked, his eyes showing that insane toxic look that man nations had feared when he was a pirate. England began to lick his fingers slowly, still tasting the sin he had done on them.

England knew he had done was horrible, but his mind and body reacted on their own. Did he regret what he had done to America? No, he felt slightly complete after doing something that he had dreamed about since Alfred was a tiny colony. England knew he was a horrible person and he knew if Alfred remembered what he did to him then England would not be able to look at him the same. But the only person who knew was Russia, who had walked in on them after England had beaten Alfred's small body.

He could not stop when he had started, loving the feeling of the shaking body underneath him. Years of dreaming of doing horrible and sinful thing to the boy he had raised had left the man emotionally unstable at times. England finished licking himself when he heard a car start, he quickly got up and opened the curtains to see who was leaving. Shockingly he saw Lithuania leaving the house, most likely to do something for Russia. England glared at the brunet nation until the man noticed and quickly left after he felt the nervousness and pressure. England smirked after the man left and went back to his bed, deciding to rest until it was time for whatever France and Canada had planned for today. He was lucky the meeting was not till tomorrow, so he still had time to straighten himself up before he met up with the other nations.

England closed his eyes and drifted off into his dream world, that he customized to fit his sick fantasies. England smiled as he sat in his chair and pulled a cup of tea to lips, sipping his favorite drink. England closed his eyes and enjoyed the smell of blood in the Rose Maze, where he usually enjoyed relaxing. The roses were his favorite flower, being the symbol of his country and his ex-colony's. England raised the cup to his lips again but the cup suddenly shattered in his hand.

England's eyes snapped open to see a pair of violent violet eyes staring back into his toxic eyes. England growled is annoyance and stood up, placing the broken cup on a small table that was next to his chair. The man in front of him was wearing something he was quite use to seeing, Russia's usually uniform. "I do hate to be rude, but I do believe no Communist arse are allowed here" England said to the man.

Russia had no smirk or even a blank expression, no England knew the expression Russia was showing, it was pure anger. Russia had fallen asleep, and instead of comforting Alfred while he slept; he decided to bother England in his dream world. "I just came to see something, England, and I will be taking my leave" he said, turning around to leave the maze.

"If you are looking for Alfred, he is not here." England said, sitting back down in his chair. The Russian smiled and turned to England, sending chills down the man's spine. "Now why would I be looking for America? I already own him" he simply said, England felt a bolt of jealously and anger rush through him. Did Russia honestly believe that England would believe him about owning America? Alfred was stupid but not that stupid, was he?

England growled in slight announce as Russia left his dream, to leave him in peace. England hated it when people found their way into his dream world, but the fact that Russia can exit it and re-enter it when ever he please sent his skin crawling in spitefulness. England held his hand out into the air, like he holding an invisible teacup. One good thing about this being his dream world was that he could create an illusion of anyone and everyone to do his will and bidding, but only in his world.

As if he was called on cue an illusion of Alfred came our of thin air, he was his nineteen year old self in a frilly blue maid's uniform. England smirked as the illusion placed another teacup in his awaiting hand, not saying a word nor making eye contact; England could never make their eyes like America's lively sapphire blue ones. Even if he could not have Alfred right now, he could go into his dream and have these fakes. But he swore that one day he would not even need his dream world, and that one day he would have the real thing in his arms. It seemed Russia had beaten him to that, but England was not done and knew deep down that he would not give up.

~!~!~!~!~! Page Break !~!~!~!~!~! Page Break ~!~!~!~!~!~! Page Break

Toris had arrived home with a folder filled with papers that had been faxed to Russia from his bosses and America's bosses. He had not looked at them, slightly scared on what they said. Toris slipped into the house and walked over to Russia's room, quietly knocking on the wooden door. It took a few second until Russia opened the door, only opening it enough for Toris to slip the papers to him.

"I-is there a-anything in particular you would want for breakfast?" Toris asked, shaking like he often did when he was faced with Russia. "Surprise us" was all Russia said before he closed the door and locked it, Toris could tell he locked it because the clicking sounds were not the softest. Toris turned around and headed to the kitchen, trying to remember exactly what Alfred would eat. After staying with the American for awhile he learned how to cook a few meals that Alfred loved, though he refused to make Alfred hamburgers.

Toris made his way to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets for the ingredients for what he had in mind. He remembered Canada had visited once while he was staying with Alfred and they the two devoured the pancakes he had had, with in a matter of seconds. Toris smiled at his memory of the tall nation, he hoped Alfred life pancakes when he was younger as well.

Toris began to mix the items together and began to cook the batter to its cooked form, a round breakfast favorite. Toris smiled as he cooked the breakfast for everyone, he had made extra batter for the guest and his brothers. Toris lightly hummed as he finished the batch for Russia and Alfred, bring them theirs before it got cold. Toris grabbed Russia's vodka from the fridge and pours a glass of milk for Alfred, knowing they would be thirsty after eating the breakfast. He placed the food on a tray, smiling to himself at the suggests of the breakfast he had made.

Toris brought a tray with the food and beverages to Russia's door, knocking again to get Russia to open the door. It opened slowly, revealing a dark room, Toris walked in to place the try on the table that was next to the wall. He peered at the bed, seeing Alfred's tiny boy moving as he inhaled the cold Russian air. Toris felt a hand on his shoulder, he quickly turned to see Russia's violet eyes. They looked so concerned about something, Toris guessed it was something to do with Alfred.

"Mr. R-Russia, is everything okay?" the Lithuanian asked, luckily he had already placed the tray down or he would have split it. Russia gave him a slight frown, he seemed sad and upset, Toris was familiar with this side of Russia; this was his sad and needs someone to talk to mood. "What happened Mr. Russia?" Lithuania asked, wondering why Russia had not talked to Alfred about and waited till Toris was here to want to talk.

"Toris, I need you to keep England away from my room." was all Ivan seemed to have been willing to hint. Lithuania knew Ivan hated how close England and America were, could England be possibly snooping around? Toris nodded towards the taller nation, not wanting to ask to many questions on why. Ivan released his grip on Toris' shoulder and back away slightly into the dim room. Toris turned to leave, going to finish up the better for the guest for breakfast.

"Oh and Toris, please make sure to inform Raivis that he will not be going to tomorrow's World Conference." Ivan grinned innocently, Toris simply nodded and slipped out of the room. Ivan locked the door and grabbed the tray, bringing it onto the bed. Alfred shifted and stirred a but until the smell of food awoke the blond. He shot up and looked at the tray of food, seeing the steaming hot cakes made his deprived stomach growl violently.

Ivan chuckled at Alfred embarrassed face, it was cute how he tried to act like that sound had never happened. Ivan sat the tray down and took the bottle of Vodka that sat on the tray, just begging for him to drown his frustrations in. Alfred looked at the food like he was a cat about to pounce, Ivan found Alfred so cute when he was being teased with food. Ivan handed Alfred a fork, taking one as well, and handed Alfred a plate with a small stack of the cakes.

"Whenever you see Toris next, make sure you thank him for the food" Ivan said, jabbing his fork into the fluffy cake. Alfred looked at Ivan with a confused face, "Who's Toris?" Alfred asked, copying Ivan by jabbing his fork into his first cake,

"The man who brought you dinner last night, he made these for us" Ivan said, raising the fork to his mouth and slightly savoring the taste. He honestly did not enjoy sweet things, but he would need the breakfast if he was going to function today. He knew today would be long and merciless, since the meeting was in his capitol and all the other nations would be arrive today.

After Ivan had finished his meal, Alfred was still picking at the cakes, so he had pulled out the folder that Toris had brought from his office. The first paper was just a small note from Putin, which was letting Ivan know that he would holding a press conference to share the good news, the rest was all from America's President. Ivan began to read the papers, slightly frowning at first but soon turning to a sadistic smile as America's boss seemed to have cracked and agreed to what Russia wanted.

Ivan had sent America's boss papers signed by Alfred willingly to join one of the World powers in a full submissive state. Meaning: that America would become a part of Russia and everything that America wanted would have to be through Russia, embargoing all nations who were Enemies of Russia. Even though Russia was not a Communist Country any more they would still need to use force to push the American people into working as hard as they can.

In Ivan's eyes this was the key to helping both The United States of America and The Russian Federation, even if at first this might hurt America before it helps. But all good things takes time and effort, which Ivan had already poured years of for this plan. With America being a part of Russia the Personifications change as well, not saying Russia instantly began to enjoy those heart attacks on a bun that America loved, but it meant size wise.

Russia felt himself grow slightly as the words began to spring into his people of Russia and the puzzled people of the U.S heard the news of the union. As soon as Russia had looked at the papers it seemed to have set of an alert to his bosses, who had been faxed a copy of the documents. Soon his President and Prime Minister were talking to the press, which caused a joyous uproar in Russia. The news spread very fast among Russia, being held as good news to almost every person.

While in America is just being released to the public, and the only expression that seemed to rule over all was shock. Elder people who had lived during the Cold War felt a great loss to their country's pride, many immigrants felt a regret as well. Even though the news spread from Russia to its neighbors and from America and its neighbors, none of the personifications knew just yet.

Ivan only smirked as he imagined their faces with painted horror on it, they had already fear Russia greatly but this was horrible. He was now sitting on top of the world with enough power to destroy anything and America was not even there to stop him. Ivan looked down at Alfred, who was sipping the milk and wiping his face of anything that he did not consume. To Ivan he did not need to control America to be sitting at the top of the world, he felt happy enough already just to Alfred with him.

-PAGE BREAK!-

China, South Korea and Japan had arrived at the same time, reluctant but slightly joyful at seeing each other. They no longer were fighting and could go on as what they use to be, brothers. They stood in the airport, waiting for their cab, when South Korea's cell phone began to buzz annoyingly. Japan and China looked at the short nation as he checked to see who it was.

Japan and China noted it was a text from North Korea, who only spoke to his brother for emergencies, and as South Korea read it his face turned from his happy look to one of horror. Japan's phone began to buzz as well and before he could ask Im Soo, South Korea, he decided to see what it was. Japan's boss had sent him a text, if it was important then it could possibly be the same thing North Korea had sent to South.

Japan opened the message and began to read the typed characters on the screen, soon his face almost matched his brother's. China was completely confused, he had snatched Im Soo's phone but could not read the different characters, so he did not even bother with Japans. "What does it say aru?" China asked, Japan turned to look at his older brother with pity.

"My boss had just informed me that America-ch-..san has become one with Russia-san" Japan said, feeling horrified that his best friend had joined his enemy. China's eyes shot open from their normal closed, he was now the only world power that was in the way of Russia's complete domination. America had fallen to Russia and this left China alone as a sole victim if Russia decided to attack.

"Japan, can I see your phone?" China asked, looking at his brother with an expression that Japan had only seen a few times. The expression of fear for one's life. Japan nodded slightly and handed his brother his phone. China took the phone and and began to type the numbers for someone else's phone.

the device began to ring, but stopped after two rings, and a man answered the phone. Japan heard the voice of another man, South Korea and Japan assumed it was another Nation like themselves.

"Hello?...Yes this is China" the oldest Asian country said to the man on the other end. Japan and South Korea could not hear who or exactly what he was saying but they assumed it had to with the news that they had just received. "Yes, I understand. How many other nations know about it?" China asked, this confirmed their suspensions of what was being discussed.

"Very well, we shall talk about this more tomorrow evening" China said, nodding to himself about the arrangements that were just made. "Yes, I shall see you late. Good Bye Sweden" China finally said before hanging up Japan's phone.

"XieXie Japan" he said while he placed the phone in Japan's hands. Japan and China could feel the other slightly shaking in fear. South Korea was quiet as he tugged on his oldest brother, looking up at him with sad eyes. "Will everything be okay, da ze?" he asked, china slightly looked shocked, but then smiled at his brother.

"I'm four-thousand years old, I have nothing to worry about" he lied to his brother, who smiled sweetly back. Japan smiled to kill any suspicions South Korea might have of a lie, everything was not okay. Especially not for the World.

_**!~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~**_

_**Kat: End of Chapter seven! Please Review! Thanks alot for reading this, it really mean alot to me. I have chapter one of the Poll winner ready and I will probally upload it to see how well it does. So please read it and be honest, it is a long chapter. I love you guys!**_

_**Dylan: Review so she can be free from the hostpital and come home with meeee /pelvic thrust and wiggles eye brows/ honhonhonhom**_

_**Kat: O_O''**_

_**R&R  
><strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here's chapter Eight :D. Thanks for the great reviews. I have been really sick and all that run stuff, so you guys really make the wait much better on me. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: Stuff**

** Bumblebeecamaro38: Sorry I scared you! And yes, Iggy doesn't help.**

** (The person who did not leave a name): Shit is right, it just got AWESOME.**

**AmayaNight: I'm American too, but I do have odd views (and fantasts) on America being governed by other Countries.**

**-PAGE BREAK-**

**Chapter Eight: Please Latvia**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The hotel selected in Moscow was filled with nations who were going to the World Conference, most had this look to them that was foreign to see. When they had arrived the front desk told them that the rooms had not been confirmed yet by Mr. Braginsky, who they knew was Russia's last name. Just the thought of the growing Superpower made them wince more then usual. Some nations, like the Nordics, seemed to be a bit more on edge then it would seem healthy. China was sitting next to the Nordics with South Korea, it was clear to see he was nervous by how hard he was squeezing his hands; you could need white at the knuckles.

Japan had be found by his friends from the second World War, Germany and Italy, and been pulled over where they were waiting. The room was awkwardly quiet, except for Hungary and Austria yelling at Prussia for sneaking to the meeting. Italy and Romano even seemed to have caught the situation, which was rather shocking, and did not talk much. Spain wrapped his arm around Romano's waist and pulled him closer to his body, Romano would have hit the Spaniard if he had not seen the scared look in his eyes.

The look seemed to be shared through out all the Nations, still no one said a thing about it, even though a few wanted to find America and make sure he was alive or not doing anything stupid. But no one showed or said their pity for America, even though the young nation was loud and rambunctious he was always there to help another Nation or their humans. Finally the silence was cracked with a loud wail from the past loving Northern Italy. "What if Russia killed America!" he cried and latched onto to Germany's coat, his sobs soon echoed in the room.

All eyes shot straight to Italy, even the Russia employees looked at the foreigners. Germany sighed and patted the small Italian on the back for comfort, knowing if the Italian did not stop crying then his friend Japan would start showing his emotions of worries. "Why is Italy crying?" the ominous and innocent voice of Russia said from the door way. All eyes snapped from Italy to the taller man, sporting his innocent smile and looking as if nothing had happened.

Next to him was three people that the other nations would never expect to be walking in with Russia, especially after the fall of their younger brother. There next to Russia was France, England, and that nation that looked like America, not many could remember his name. Italy dried up his tears and slid behind his German friend, not wanting to face Russia or the blonds. Russia smiled and walked over to the counter, talking to the lady in their home language. England held his bag close to chest and was obviously avoiding eye contact with the other nations in the room. France and Canada began moving through the crowd, looking for some one.

"Big Brother France!" Italy cheered as he almost jumped on the blond nation, thinking he might know where his loudmouth ally was. France and Canada turned to see the brunet nation running head on towards them, his arms flailing up and down rapidly. Italy stopped in front of France and looked at him with his usual happy face, sadly it did not last very long. France gave the weak nation a worried look, not showing his usual French perverseness. "Yes Feliciano?" he asked.

"Have you seen America?" Feliciano, Italy, asked Francis, his eyes opened as he looked for an expression on the man's face. But he was given nothing good, the look in Francis' eyes seemed to shoot down to the ground to try to ignore the sad look in Italy's amber brown eyes.

"No, we were actually looking for him" the America look-alike said, awkwardly smiling at the Italian. Italy's face lit up and he turned to the direction of Germany and Japan. "Ludwig! Kiku! America is coming to the meeting!" Feliciano yelled to Ludwig, Germany, and Kiku, Japan, with a large smile on his face. Many nations looked at Russia and then back to the small scene.

"I did not know you guys were worried about Alfred too, anyway I am going to look for him at the airport." Canada smiled to Italy, unaware of the true problem. Canada kissed France's cheek and scurried to the door to call over a cab. France smiled as he watch his lover from the windows and glass door, finding it cute that he tripped when he entered the taxi. As the cab drove off the silence came back and swept the room violently, making Russia grin his menacing grin.

"There, I am sorry for the inconvenience" Russia said before he turned to his car, which was on the side of the road for him. France walked a bit closer to the taller nation and smiled a very fake looking smile, it seemed he felt a darker then normal vive from the Russian male. "Thank you for allowing us to stay the previous night, and I am sorry for any trouble Alfred might have caused you" Francis said, causing a few shocked face within the waiting room. Russia smile back to him and cocked his head to the side slightly, looking as innocent as he could make himself seem.

"Trust me, Amerika caused me no trouble." he said sweetly, he left the building and drove away before anything else could be said. France turned to see the other nations with glares, even England had a deadly looking glare towards the ground. If their eyes could burn small holes then France's head would be gone and they would need to replace the floors.

"Mind telling me what is wrong with everyone today? China looks like he is about to explode, England seems moodier then normal, and all of you were glaring at Russia as if he caused the next World War, did I miss something?" France commented as he moved over to the counter and took his and Canada's room key. He knew most nations hated Russia, even himself felt spite and anger to the man, but he was unaware of what had happened to cause everyone to seem upset.

"Do not play dumb France! You were with him, you must know what he did! Probably helped him!" Denmark yelled, jumping up and grabbing onto France's collar. The Frenchman looked shocked, to say the least, at the blond Nordic who had accused him of something that he was completely unaware of.

"Helped who do what?" France asked, looked confusedly as Denmark, who loosened his grip on the French Nation. England, who on any other day would love to see France beaten up, stood up and placed a hand on Denmark's shoulder. "It's no use, chap, he has no clue" England said, France looked at the shorter blond with a confused look.

"No clue on what?" France asked, Denmark let go of the Frenchman and walked over to his group of Nordics. England sighed and looked over at the lady behind the counter, who was talking in Russian to her coworker. "I suggest we go to our rooms, we will make a scene if we start a riot in the lobby" England said, trying to hold himself back from anger towards the Russian people.

The nations got their keys and headed up to their rooms and unpacked for the week. Some, who already knew and was well aware,, had fallen asleep or went off into Moscow to fetch some food. As for ones who decided to follow England and France, they all met in France and Canada's room. The ones who followed were the ones who cared for America, which means that he was either their friend, ally, or gave them money to help their people, sat in the room. Frances studied the faces of the smaller group, Italy, Germany, Japan, China, South Korea, Denmark, Finland, Prussia, England, Spain, Romano and Switzerland, all seemed to not be normal at the moment.

England sat next to France and placed his hand on France's shoulder for support, emotionally. France gave the slightly younger nations a worried look, it was rare for this group to not be fighting and if it had to do with Russia then it was not going to be good.

"America has submitted himself to Russia…" was all England said, France looked around and let out a snort of laughter. He honestly did not believe that, it had to be a lie, there was no way America would submit himself to Russia. The other nations stared at France is shock, did he seriously think they were all acting like this for a prank? France stopped laughing when he noticed no ones faces changing to a smile or even a chuckle.

"You can not be serious Angelterre?" Francis asked Arthur, who nodded in confirmation to the man's question. Francis' eye shot into a full on shocking look at the news, there was no way that his little America had submitted himself to Russia. Francis began to panic and sprung up from his seat and headed straight to the door to beat the shit out of that Russki. German and Japan rushed over to hold France from doing anything irrational or something that he would regret.

"Francis-san! Calm down! There is nothing we can do about it!" Kiku said, getting in front of the blond European Nation. France looked at the black haired island with a glare, not wanting to be told that he could not help someone that he help raise. Arthur placed his hand on France's shoulder, feeling the man slightly shake in rage for his missing friend.

"Ve~ But it's going to be okay! Right Big Brother Francis? Your friend went to go get Alfred, and he will explain everything!" Italy said happily, swinging his feet childishly on the side of the bed he was sitting on.

"If America is even alive" was all England said with a fake worried look. Everyone could the Frenchman tense up at his neighbor's comment. "He is alive!" was all he said, yelling almost at the top of his lungs, wanting to punch the British man.

"France-san! You need to calm down!" Japan said, slightly squeezing onto the blond male. Germany could easily see how hard Japan was trying to not to snap and kill the Russian male with his katana.

"I am not going to calm down! Especially when Alfred could be locked away some where doing things for Russia! Japan, you know as well as I do that Russia is a sick man and he will do sick things to him!" Francis yelled. "Do not let Canada find out" Francis said, balling his fist tightly. France opened the door to go to the bar down stairs, but he was met face to face with a shaking, watery eyed, Canadian.

"Matthieu…." was all the Frenchman could say to his lover, who looked like he was about to let out a wail of pain. Francis took a step closer to Canada, who was frozen in his spot, and wrapped his arms around the larger nation. He moved backwards, pulling the Canadian along with him, towards their room. "So… Alfred was not at the air port?" was all England said, covering his mouth to hide a smirk.

"N-no…" was all Canada could mumble before burring his face in Francis' blue coat, trying to hide the tears that was so easily seen. Across the hall was the Nordics, who had opened their door to see the small scene in the hallway. Sweden placed his hand on Finland's shoulder, knowing that he would be a first target if Russia decided to go to war. The world was in a terrible position now, especially with their hero missing and no one knew if he was alive or not.

-PAGE BREAK-

Alfred had been told to not leave the room while Ivan was gone, and he quietly obeyed the orders given to him. Toris had come in a few times to check up on the boy, who just sat in the room staring at a book written in Russian. Toris did not know how Alfred knew the language, but he assumed it had to do with all the Russian Immigrants he had accepted over his short life time.

Russia had returned to his house with a special 'mission' for Estonia and Lithuania, excluding Latvia for another assignment. He told Estonia and Lithuania to spy of the visiting Nations, make sure they et the message that America belonged to him. Estonia and his brother did not want to betray their friends, but when Russia had purposely excluded Latvia it was a different story. Even if Russia had not intentions on harming the small nation.

Estonia and Lithuania were given a room key and a roster of what rooms hosted which personifications. The two men took their copy of the roster and left to the hotel, not even wanting to scare their little brother with what they were going to do. Latvia was busy cleaning the bathroom that Russia and Alfred had used, so he did not notice his brother's leaving until it was to late.

Alfred had walked into the bathroom a few times to watch the teen clean, enjoying to company of someone around his height. Latvia himself enjoyed the shorter nations, who was not as loud as Sealand or as he was when he was older. At first he did not even recognize it was Alfred, not until the boy tried to help him and introduced himself. Latvia was very nervous, scared that Russia was hurt him for talking to Alfred, but then he felt his more childish feeling take over and began to enjoy the boy's company.

Russia walked into the bathroom to see Latvia and Alfred on the ground just talking, both smiling cheerfully as they were locked in a conversation. Latvia did start acting like his usual scared and shaky self until Alfred jumped up and lunged himself into Russia's arms. Latvia tried to move away from Russia's view, which was effortless because Russia shot he a glare. "Did you two have fun?" He asked innocently to the boys.

"You're a lair, Ivan!" Alfred accused the Russian, who was slightly taken back by the sudden rudeness of the teen. Ivan moved his head to the side in confusion, not knowing why Alfred had called him a lair. "Malyutka, why am I a lair?" he asked.

"You said you would never leave me alone! And you were gone for almost two hours!" Alfred said, waving his finger in Ivan's face, trying to get the point thru Ivan's mind. Ivan gave a small smile, trying to get Alfred's mind away from last nights horrible event. Alfred turned to Raivis with a smile, then turning back to the tall Russian.

"Raivis is really nice! I know you said I can't talk to anyone, but Toris came in and told me this was his little brother! So I thought it would be ok" Alfred said, giving Ivan his pitiful look. Ivan smiled down and kissed the boy on his head, passing Raivis one of his grins.

"Sure, but next time you run into someone do not talk to them." Ivan said, Raivis gave a slight glare back to the man. "Except for Toris and his brothers" Russia added, remembering that Alfred had not met Eduard yet.

"Brothers?" Alfred repeated, looking sweet and innocently at Ivan. Alfred turned to Raivis with a grin on his lips. "I didn't know you had another brother!" Alfred said happily, his smile was so large that it was contagious to the tiny Baltic.

"Y-yes" was all he could say, Russia shot him one last glance before he bent down to Alfred's height.

"Lets go, I need you to try on some clothes and read over some papers" Ivan to the teen, who looked bummed that he could not hang out with his new friend any longer. Ivan pushed Alfred to the door and pointed to the bed, where the box from the closet, two bags and a suit rested. Alfred talked over to the bed happily, slightly excited for the new clothes and excited to not have to where baggy shirts anymore. Ivan closed the door and turned to the tiny Baltic, who stood up straight with his mop tightly in his hands.

"I-is there a-anything y-you need M-Mr. Russia" he stuttered, feeling that horrible fear retake his body once more. Russia walked closer to the boy, closing the gap between them. "Tomorrow, I will wake up and before Alfred wakes up, you better already be in there to keep him company. I do not know how late I will be, but if I come home and I see Alfred is alone- then it will be your end. Da?" Russia said, using his creepiest and most intimidating voice he could manage.

"Y-yes Mr. R-Russia" Raivis said, Ivan smirked and backed away from the Baltic. "Finish up and leave, Alfred needs to work for the rest of today" he ordered before he left, slamming the door loudly.

Ivan was taken back by the sight in front of him, almost anyone would have. There stood Alfred in a brown Russian military styled suit, with black boots, black belt and black gloves to match. To Ivan this was adorable and very nice on the boy's body. To Russia this was a great step in his power and to his people, this was a way of him telling the other nations that America belonged to The Russian Federation.

"Ivan it feels very stiff" Alfred complained, trying to move his arms up and down like a bird. Ivan smiled and walked over to where Alfred stood, still admiring the formal uniform that dressed his new land. Alfred was defiantly showing of his beauty as well as his land's. The Russian ran his hands from the collar of the uniform to the end of the jacket. Truly beautiful.

"It will feel better for the meeting. Now try on the others" Ivan said, sitting down on the bed. Alfred nodded and took off the uniform, placing it back on the hanger it was originally on. He began to open the other bags on the bed, slipping out the outfits Ivan had brought him.

"Ivan, why did you give me these? They look like they cost a lot!" Alfred asked cutely, worrying about the simple human currency.

"If you are going to be seen with me in public, then you need to be dressed properly and look the part" Ivan said, walked over to Alfred and began to mess with his golden hair. Alfred looked at Ivan with a questionable look as he pulled up the new brown pants. "Look what part?" was all the boy said, cocking his head to the side. Ivan smiled and kissed Alfred head, turning around and looking towards the windows, planning something small for his beautiful Sunflower.

"You are apart of my life, thus you should embrace how my people live. Correct?" Ivan asked, Alfred looked at the clothes with an upset look. He hated the uniform, it felt weird and bad to him, yet he loved the uniform, because Ivan had given it to him. "Apart of your…life" Alfred repeated slowly, feeling the words drip off his tongue. Ivan nodded, looking at the window and studying whatever was outside.

"Da, malyutka" he said, turning around and looking at Alfred in the eyes. He sent a shiver down the boy's spine, but instead of fear it was almost something he found attractive. Ivan gave an angry look when Alfred did not reply to him, or even respond to him, the way he wanted. "Alfred, do you not want to be on with me?" Ivan asked, giving a sad voice to his little lover.

"I do, it… it's just. I don't know who or what your people are. So how can I embrace something I am unfamiliar to?" Alfred asked, Ivan slightly straightened himself up at the sudden maturity in Alfred. Alfred slipped on a short sleeve-dress shirt and began to button up the buttons, feeling the plastic circles slowly as he slipped then through the slips. He noticed Ivan had a sweet smile as he began to rummage through the box that use to be in the closet, eventually pulling out a navy blue coat and dark brown boots.

"Get dressed, I will take you to see my capitol" Ivan said, acting a bit rougher then he had been previously to the boy. Alfred nodded, now feeling fear for Ivan, and slipping on the coat, buttoning up the two rows of cloth buttons. He popped on the almost knee-high boots and laced up the string, making it tighter on his feet and legs. Latvia peeked out of the door, seeing the teen finish getting dressed, and smiled to himself. He was glad to have someone in the house who was small and weak like him, even if Alfred belonged to Russia, it did not mean he could not be friends with him.

"Yes sir" Alfred mumbled sadly, letting his emotions be known to the tall Russian. Ivan felt slightly bad for how he startled and frightened the sweet American. Alfred finished putting on his clothes, slightly shaking as Ivan watched him. Once he was done getting dressed he felt Ivan grip his shoulders and pull him along to the door, and out of the house.

"I-Ivan, what are we going to do?" Alfred asked, shaking and stuttering from nervousness. Ivan tried to hide his grin back behind his favorite scarf. He had a surprise for his sunflower, one that he knew Alfred would enjoy greatly. Because when Alfred was a large man he would cheer and dance around when Russia would let the others have a break in Moscow. Most nations thought it was so Alfred could spy on the Russians, but honestly it was because he loved the city of Red.

"You will see, malyutka" he said before he escorted Alfred to the car.

-Pagebreak-

_**Thanks for the reviews, Love you all.**_

_**RATE AND REVIEW**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter nine **___

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**Warning: Occness-Russia, Curing, and anything that offends you.**_

_**A/n: My new fiction will be up for awhile until I upload Chapter two. But the more reviews the Faster I might upload it.**_

_**-PAGE BREAK-**_

_**Chapter Nine: Please Mr. Braginsky**_

_**-Page Break-**_

Alfred sat in the car, enjoying the feeling of the leather seats, and looked out the window with wide eyes, not having seen outdoors; since what seemed like the dreams. He suppressed the horrible urge to ask and bother the man on what they were doing outside of the large house. His eyes shot wider every time they passed something he found interesting, which was almost everything they passed. Everything was so beautiful covered in the blanket of snow, which Alfred seemed to love a lot.

"Ivan! Ivan! Look!" Alfred yelled happily in the car, pointing to the Capitol city that they approached at a peaceful pace. Ivan gave him a grin, though his voice was unnaturally loud. Ivan found it very cute and complementing cause of Alfred's enthusiasm. Alfred's eyes got bigger as the pulled into the city, being the first human contact since he could remember.

"Alfred, please try to contain yourself while we are here" Ivan said, not really asking him but commanding him to behave. Alfred looked up at Ivan, smiling sweetly, finally hearing the man's voice after the seemingly long drive.

"Sir yes sir!" Alfred giggled, flashing his innocent and adorable smile; it took Ivan all his strength to not pull Alfred in the back of the car and snuggle with him. Alfred was the one thing that Ivan felt weak around, in the past it was physically challenging, but now it was emotionally hard to keep himself together around the American.

"But where is here?" Alfred finally asked, Ivan gave the boy a not-so-evil smirk.

"My Capitol" Ivan answered as he drove through out the city, making it to his office. Alfred looked at the building in front of him, noticing the language he seemed to have naturally knew. Ivan turned off the car and opened the door, exiting the vehicle and walking over to Alfred's door, and helped the boy out of the car. Alfred held onto Ivan's arm for safety, Ivan found it to be an embarrassing act in public, but he did not say a thing about it, he did not want the boy to let go or feel unloved. Alfred moved slightly awkwardly from pain, which was generated from his sore bottom.

"Ivan, you called this your Capitol" Alfred said, not really making much since if was asking something. Ivan closed his eyes and gave a slight nod, "Da, I did" was all he said.

"Capitol of what?" Alfred asked, confused on what the Capitol was or stood for.

"This is the Heart of Russia, the place where all important Government issues are faced." He said, he sounded like someone explaining himself as a nation instead of a person. Alfred knew what Russia was, he could read and speak the language after all, but he did not fully understand that there was many other countries out there besides Russia.

"The Heart of Russia…" Alfred repeated in English, he found it necessary to repeat something Ivan said for him to make since of it. Alfred looked around, seeing the building that made up The Red Square, seeing Red was very easy in The Heart of Russia, he was unaware of the Communist past of Russia.

"You know, Ivan, Russia sure is pretty" Alfred complemented, looking around at the architecture around them. Ivan blushed and looked at what Alfred was looking at, which was Lenin's tomb. He was not sure if Alfred was looking at something around it or the actual tomb, but either way he was looking at some part of Russia. Ivan gave a smiled and looked down at Alfred.

"You should probably tell Russia that" Ivan joked, slightly forgetting Alfred had no clue he was a nation or that he represented a nation as well. Alfred looked up at Ivan with a confused look, not understanding what he meant by saying to tell Russia. Russia was not a person… was he? Alfred had not a clue on what to think about his giant's words.

"Ok! Fine! I will meet Russia and tell him how pretty his Heart is!" Alfred stated innocently, Ivan almost lost all control of himself right there. Why did Alfred have to be so sweet and innocent in everything he said to the man? Ivan almost bellied that Alfred was saying sweet things on purpose, just to make Ivan bothered and flustered.

"Since this is the heart…is that why it is all red here?" Alfred asked cutely, not realizing The Red Square was made during Russia's Communist past and not because it was the Heart of Russia. Ivan blinked at the boy, not ever realizing the slight irony of the square. Ivan wanted to tell Alfred that it was during the time of the U.S.S.R, even though Alfred knew nothing about that, but he did not want to scare the boy.

"I guess, I do not really know" Ivan lied, it felt horrible to do such a thing to the sweet angel. Alfred turned his head from left to right so fast that it almost looked like it would snap off, he was only looking at the sites around him. Loving the look of the colorful city, the many people, the smell of the shops, and the company of his seemingly harmless giant.

They walked around for a few hours, visiting museums, visiting the ice-covered parks, playing in the snow and eventually ended up eating at a small place near Ivan's office. Finding the temperature dropping and the winds picking up, Ivan brought Alfred to his office. He brought the boy inside, to only get greeted by the Prime Minister and President of Russia. Ivan honestly was hoping his bosses were here when he had brought Alfred, thinking it would be a good chance for Alfred to make a good impression and Visa versa.

"Pryvet Prime Minister, Mr. President" Ivan said with his cheerful voice, giving one of his award winning fake smiles. Alfred looked at Ivan in shock, which made the two Russian humans exchange a concerned look to the taller personification.

"What's wrong Alfred?" Ivan asked, wondering if Alfred was either nervous or felt upset. Alfred gave Ivan an unbelievable look, which was because of who the two humans were.

"Ivan! You know Russia's leaders?" Alfred asked, amazed and surprised. The President of Russia almost started laughing, but chocked it back to keep his stature proper. The Prime Minister found the boy to be extremely cute in his puzzlement, he patted the boy on his head and gave a small grin.

"Da, Your friend Ivan is very important to Russia, so of course we would know him" he said, easily seeing that Alfred did not remember anything about being a former nation or being Russia's enemy. Alfred gave Ivan a big smile then turned back to the Prime Minster, who's name the American could not pronounce properly.

"Ivan, I expect to hear good news from tomorrow's meeting" The Russian President said, his voice slightly hinted spite and a natural anger. The Prime Minister gave the other man an annoyed look and sighed, turning back to the small American boy. "Are you going to the meeting Fredka?" he asked, smiling as sweetly as he could to the boy.

Alfred gave Ivan a worried look, not exactly remembering what he had told him, Ivan only showed a stern and mono-emotional look. "Da, but not Tomorrow, he will be joining me the day after." Ivan explained to his bosses. The Prime Minister gave Alfred one last smile and nodded, the President gave a huff of inpatients and tapped his foot against the tile floor.

"Well we have to be going Ivan, good luck tomorrow." the Prime Minister said, looking up at Ivan before turning back to Alfred. "It was nice meeting you Fredka, I expect to hear good things from you as well" he said before turning to the President of Russia. "Shall we leave, Mr. Putin?" he asked, only receiving a nod from the man close by. The two left, leaving Ivan and Alfred in the room alone.

"D-did I do good?" Alfred asked, worried about how he was in front of Ivan's bosses and his people. The Russian showed no emotions, still looking straight in front of him, he began to walk down the room. Alfred followed until Ivan turned into a room, which had Ivan's name written on it. Alfred entered the room and closed the door, wondering if Ivan would yell at him for being to informal with Russia's Prime Minister.

"Come here Alfred" Ivan ordered, his voice showing no emotions to warn Alfred if he was in trouble or not. Alfred walked over to Ivan, who was sitting in a comfortable looking chair, and looked at the ground, fearing to make eye contact. Ivan placed his finger under Alfred's chin and pulled the boy's glance up to his own violet eyes. It was an instant contact, making Alfred shiver at the sudden dominancy that Ivan seemed to have taken over him.

"You did wonderful, malyutka" he said slowly, feeling good to have the complement roll off his tongue for his lover. Alfred seemed to dumbfounded for a second, not expecting Ivan's sweet side to show for awhile for some reason. "I-I thought you were mad at me" Alfred almost cried, Ivan shook his head and swooped his head down- capturing the lips of the American boy. Pressing their warm lips together and moving them in a sweet dance of passion, which caused their bodies to be naturally pulled together.

Ivan lifted Alfred into his lap, bringing him closer and closing the small gap between them. They held wrapped their arms around each other, embracing each other in their light holds. Ivan began to nibble on Alfred's lower lip, wanting the boy to open his mouth for him, but only got a slight groan from him. He began to try harder, by pressing hard on Alfred's soft skin, and Alfred's mouth slew open to let out a moan of pain. Ivan slipped his tongue into Alfred's mouth and began to deepen the passion of their kiss, eventually Alfred stopped groaning and melted to his lover's kiss.

Ivan pulled away and looked at Alfred with lustful eyes, missing the blonds' body being exposed nakedly to him. Ivan missed the sun-kissed skin against his lips and the sound of moans and pants from his sweet American, begging and wanting more- like a drug. Ivan snapped back to the reality of the present, remembering his that his sweet angel had been recently harmed by the damned devil. "I am sorry…" was all Ivan could manage to say to the boy. He moved himself back a bit so that he would be let tempted to take the blond.

"I-Ivan…" Alfred slightly moaned, pressing his lips to what ever area of skin he could reach to. Which ended up being Ivan's neck. Alfred's hot breath and tongue collided with Ivan's neck, his scarf was used as a pillow for Alfred's chin. Ivan's face turned bright red as the boy's breath warmed him up and dampened his usually cold skin.

"A-Alfred, stop." Ivan said, his voice squeaking slightly as Alfred's tongue lunged out to his neck. Ivan made a slight groaning sound, which scared the young boy. Alfred looked up at Ivan, giving him a sad look, and began to mumble very lightly, much to quietly for Ivan to hear. Ivan knew Alfred was just experiencing urges, from being the age he was and the situation he was in, and he himself wanted to satisfy his own. But he still felt this inner guilt for the previous night, even if Alfred was the one aiming to go farther with their actions.

"Alfred, not in my office. I was just giving you a kiss as a reward" Ivan said, though it sounded better in his head then how he said it. Alfred looked at him awkwardly, honestly thinking Ivan was being weird by calling it a reward. Ivan stood up, knocking Alfred flat on his butt, and walked past his desk. Alfred mumbled an insult and got up to follow Ivan, not wanting to be alone, but just stood in one place.

"Hey Ivan?" Alfred called, getting the attention from the Russia giant, his cute voice was soft and weak sounding. That only made Ivan feel even more tempted, liking the feeling of how he reduced his once enemy to this vulnerable state. Ivan let out a groan to a response of his body's weakness to the teen, he was constantly wanting to just give in and take more of what he wanted.

"What?" Ivan asked, slightly annoyed and guilty. He was annoyed with his body for being so weak and guilty because he wanted this.

"Why do you have to go to the meeting tomorrow?" Alfred asked, forgetting if he had already bothered the man about this. Ivan sighed and turned to Alfred, glad that the question was not about the physical contact between the two. Even though he loved Alfred so much, especially at this tiny age, he did not want to scare the boy by moving their relationship to fast.

"I am going to do something for the Russian Government, malyutka." Ivan said simply, not wanting to get into to much detail. Ivan opened the door and held his hand out for Alfred to take. Alfred scurried over to Ivan's side, taking grasp of Ivan's large hand. "Let's go home, I have to finish some work before tomorrow" Ivan said, thinking about the papers he had to present for himself and America.

"Aw, but it's so pretty here" Alfred said, trying to stay longer in the city. Ivan did not want to argue with Alfred, knowing that deep down he was kicking himself because he wanted to keep Alfred always smiling. It is not that Ivan did not like Alfred in his capitol, he thoroughly enjoyed showing the boy around, he was just worried that he would run into another nation and that he would not finish his work.

"Maybe another day, we should really get going." Ivan said, patting Alfred with his free hand. Alfred gave a grin and nodded to his giant. "Besides you have some paper work to read over and I would really like it if you would finish the book I left for you" Ivan said, leading Alfred to the car.

"Okay" Alfred said as they left the building and got into the car. Ivan made sure Alfred was safely in before he got in the driver side. Ivan buckled himself into his seat and started the car, laughing as Alfred jumped when the engine let out a cranking roar. Ivan pressed on the gas petal and drove off, going back to his home that was away from the city.

He watched as Alfred looked out the window and examined everything with wide eyes, still excited with seeing anything and everything. Alfred was so zoned in with the outside that he did not notice Ivan taking one hand off the wheel and placing it on his thigh. He did not seemed to be phased when Ivan began to rub his hand up and down his thigh, slowly moving closer to Alfred's groin. Ivan could not take the heat that rushed through his body, and the boner in his pants rubbing against the zipper. Alfred stopped looking out the window and at Ivan, who was driving and rubbing the boy's leg.

Ivan felt Alfred place his warm hands over his single hand, that was still moving up. Ivan jumped and looked over at Alfred, who was intertwining their fingers together. He could not help but to smile down at Alfred's small movements, feeling the butterflies in his stomach flutter rapidly at Alfred's touches. Ivan looked at the road, now being able to see the drive way to him home coming up. He stepped harder on the gas and pulled into the drive way, not wanting to wait any longer for anything.

He unbuckled himself and then Alfred, who was just looking at Ivan with hazy eyes. His body was craving Ivan's gentle touches, even if he thought they were wrong, but he did not care at all right now. Ivan got out of the car and headed to the door, taking his keys out to unlock it. He remained quiet, the only sound he heard was Alfred opening and closing his door , and Alfred's footsteps on the snow as he approached him.

Ivan unlocked the door and held it open for Alfred, who walked in and smiled at the wave of warmth from the house. Ivan walked in behind Alfred and headed to the basement, which is where he had moved his work to earlier. Alfred looked at Ivan with a sad look, wishing Ivan would come lay down with him and touch him like he did before. Alfred gave a small huff in anger and walked down the hall to the room he was staying in, which was Ivan's. He opened the door and walked inside, not even bothering on closing it, and took off his warm coat. He took off his night clothes and slipped on one of Ivan's shirts, he enjoyed the baggy feeling of the grown man's clothes. Alfred sat on the bed and just looked straight up at the ceiling, just thinking about Ivan was making his body act weird.

Alfred found Ivan's tease as an insult to himself, teasing him because he was impure or even trash. Alfred did not know what was even going on in his own mind. He was scared and yet he wanted Ivan to touch him and hold him, he was so confused that a few tears fell from his eyes and onto the warm blanket he was laying on top of. He closed his eyes, just thinking about Ivan made his body heat up and his stomach feel weird with emotions.

Before Alfred realized it he was touching himself under his boxers, slowly stroking himself as he pictured his giant with him. Deep in his mind he thought this was wrong, but it felt to good to stop. Alfred covered his face as his body continued to heat up from the blood rushing down south. Not even realizing it he let out a weak moan for Ivan, calling his name so shakily, as he continued to stroke himself.

Alfred wiggled his body as he continued to stroke himself, letting out weak whimpers and moans for Ivan. A few tears escaped his Sapphire blue eyes, which soon closed tightly as his strokes turned to pumps, pleasure raced through his body. He felt like he was alone in his wonderful bliss and pleasure, which was far from the truth. The little blond did not realize that he was doing this with the door open, nor did he realize he was being watched by his new friend and Ivan.

Latvia was only walking down the wall to finish some laundry when he head a whimpering sound coming from the open room. He peaked his head in to see what was going on, recognizing it to be Alfred's tiny voice moaning, in what he thought was pain. But he was given a surprise, unsure if he should consider himself lucky or unlucky. Latvia stood there and watched as the little teen touched himself, finding the display to be very appealing.

Latvia watched the blond, not realizing himself becoming turned on by the sounds and movements. Nor did he realize the person watching him with a dark and angry glare, not wanting anyone to have seen this but himself. Latvia did not realize the man watching him until Alfred gave a louder moan, which made the boy jump back and catch a glance of Ivan's large body standing next to him. Latvia almost started crying when he noticed Ivan glaring at him, which would be the reaction anyone would have if they saw the anger in Russia's face that Latvia saw.

Latvia noticed a smell, one he had smelt often around Ivan, one that was distinctive from many other. The smell of Vodka. Latvia knew why Ivan must have smelled like that- work. Lithuania had dropped off some paper work while they visited the city, ones that to do with Ivan's take over in America. England, and few of other nations, have threaten to declare war on America if he did not pull away from Russia. China and Germany were two others who threatened it as well. Russia had worked for years on his plan and now others were trying to destroy his hard work.

Ivan did not say a thing to the small Baltic, only passing a glare as he walked by and into his room. Ivan slammed to door, which caused Alfred to let out a high pitch scream in shock. Latvia stood there for a few seconds before he ran down the hall to escape Ivan's wrath. When he felt a but safer he slouched down against the wall, resting his back against the laundry room wall, and rethought about the boy's arched body and the moans he had heard.

He felt bad for spying on Alfred while he was doing that, even though it was Alfred's fault for leaving the door open, and he felt bad because he knew Ivan was going to punish both of them somehow. Latvia loaded the laundry as fast as he could and dashed back to his and his brothers' room, hiding under Estonia's bed for protection. He covered his ears, not wanting to hear the sounds that would be escaping Ivan's room. It being Alfred's screams for help or Ivan's temper showing it's colors, or both, would cause fear and probably tears from the smallest Baltic.

Latvia was lucky he could not see Ivan's face after he had slammed the door, for it was red from the anger that was building up. Alfred did not understand what he did wrong nor did he understand why Ivan looked so mad, not realizing he gave Raivis a free show of himself. At first everything was quiet, Latvia was thankful for the peaceful silence, but was killed minutes later by the loud voice of Russia. Cursing in English and Russia flowed from his mouth. Latvia pitied America, knowing he did not realize that Ivan was drunk and angry at the Other nations as well.

Latvia buried his face in his hands and cried as the cries from Ivan escaped the room. They were not sad cries, more like cried of pure anger and rage. Ivan was kneeling on the ground and just screaming at the top of his lungs, his heart hurts from the betrayal that the alcohol made him believe. Raivis knew Alfred did nothing wrong, but he also knew that Ivan was going to see this as Alfred being a whore. This was one reason why the Baltic States hated being around Russia when he drank to much, he always seemed to make everything out to be much worse then they really were.

Alfred was far to scared to move from his position, but he ended up moving some sheets to cover himself up. Ivan stopped screaming and stood up, slouching his shoulders, and began to walk towards the shaking blond. Alfred moved his head away, not wanting to make eye contact with Ivan, still scared that he had done something horrible to upset him. Ivan would not take any of this, not enjoying the lack of contact from Alfred. Ivan was scared, even though if he was sober he would never admit this, of loosing Alfred to the other nations.

"Alfred… please look at me" Ivan said, moving a hand to grasp hold of Alfred's chin. Alfred did not move, still thinking it was his fault, feeling horrible and ashamed that he had done something horrible. Ivan let go of Alfred's chin and buried his face into Alfred's chest, which shocked the small American. What even shocked the teen even more was that Ivan was crying. Ivan was crying and gripped the blankets tightly, all Alfred could do was watch the sad scene in front of him play out. Alfred looked down at Ivan, feeling ashamed for whatever he did.

Ivan moved a bit and made eye contact with Alfred, tears still roaming from his eyes. "Alfred… please do not leave me… No matter what anyone says… please…" Ivan cried to the teen. Alfred was taken back by what Ivan had said, he was not expecting anything like that to ever been said to him. Alfred felt the guilty feeling die, being replaced with a sad and touched feeling. He placed his hands on Ivan's back and began to rub it softly, trying to calm down the Russian.

"I-is that why you are upset?" Alfred asked, acting a tad more mature in this situation then a sober Ivan would think. Ivan nodded, pressing his face back into Alfred's warm chest, feeling stupid for crying to Alfred in the first place. He was the world's strongest nation, he was world's largest nation, so why did Alfred make him feel so weak. Ivan was a strong, tall, cold, man who was crying to a tiny boy who had no clue on who he really was.

"Ivan… what happened?" Alfred asked, still rubbing Ivan's back. The Russian man shook his head, not wanting to explain. Alfred shot him a concerned look, worried about what ever was bothering his beloved giant. "Please tell me what happened" Alfred pushed on the subject, he moved down and ended up kissing the top of Ivan's head. Ivan smiled into Alfred's chest and looked up at him.

"Alfred, I love you…" Ivan said, capturing the lips of Alfred. Alfred's eyes sprung to life, emotions swimming in his chest at the words Ivan muttered. It was almost too good to believe that he had just said that to him, even though it was something that made him extremely happy. Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred and got o the bed, pulling Alfred close to his body.

"I-Ivan, I-I'm dirty" Alfred complained and wiggled his nude body, not wanting to get his cum on Ivan's jacket. Ivan did not care what Alfred was saying right now, he would just get one of the Baltic to clean up anything. Alfred stopped moving around and just closed his eyes, knowing it would be pointless to struggle against Ivan's grip. "I have to go to my meeting in the morning" Ivan said, only repeating information that Alfred was already well aware of.

"Okay, good luck" Alfred said, not really sure what to say to this weird Ivan. The Russian giggled and snuggled against Alfred, still under the effect of his Russian Water. "You are so sweet my malyutka~" Ivan said, hugging the tiny teen tighter before falling asleep with Alfred tightly in his arms. Alfred let out a sigh and closed his eyes, realizing he was not going any where until Ivan woke up.

-_**PAGE BREAK_**_

_**End of chapter 9! **_

_**Chapter Ten: World Meeting: day One and Raivis and Alfred's play day**_

_**Rate and Review Sweethearts J**_


	10. Chapter 10

_***Chapter Ten! **_

_**I would like to apologize for chapter nine being so uneventful, but I was not really planning much. But since this is chapter ten! I will aim for a very long chapter, sorry it's taking me awhile. Btw, new poll is up.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sorry.**_

_**Warning: Stuff.**_

_**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**_

Chapter Ten: One more Game and The First Day of Meetings…

_Rain was pouring itself on taller Alfred's body, wetting the uniform he was wearing. The sky was dark with a murky gray color that was holding the water. Taller Alfred was looking at another man, who's skin seemed to be steaming as the rain hit him. Little Alfred, the one watching this dream, looked at the other people who seemed to be playing a role in this battle or confrontation. _

_Alfred saw himself talking to the other man, who was clearing holding himself from the pain. Little Alfred could not understand what the other him was saying, but whatever seemed sad- apologetic. The man who older him was talking to was a man who a shorter then older him, a good few inches. He had black hair, dull brown hair, pale skin, a white uniform and a sword by his side. Along with those to adults was a few others, four that look familiar to him._

_He noticed Toris and Raivis, and another man who he did not know, standing behind Ivan, who had a face of pleasure mixed with shock. The other was the mad man from his nightmares in the Maze, though he did not look so terrifying in his green uniform. There was also a blond man who looked along exactly like the Older and Younger him. Little Alfred counted twelve adults, in total, standing in the rain, all with faces of depression. _

_Little Alfred finally began to hear sound- the voice of himself- apologizing to the shorter man for something that must have been horrible. The sound of the other's yelling at him soon began to take up the sound, along with the rain and crying of a brunet, who was holding on to another man behind the black haired man. Little Alfred could not understand all of the exact words that were being yelled, but he did know they were not good. _

"_Japan…Kiku… I warned you…" Taller Alfred said, this was something that the smaller him did understand. The man he was addressing, Japan-Kiku, was the man in the white uniform._

"_I did not want it to come to this-" Taller him tried to explain before he looked away and touched something on his left shoulder, something that must have been painful to him. The taller him was the first of twelve to shed a tear, showing that he was upset at actions taken upon him or done by him. Little Alfred place his hand in the exact place where his older self did, and shockingly he felt something a bit out of place there. A Scar. _

"_I did not want to go to war… yet you pushed me into this….It's your fault" Taller him gave a few more tears, showing an expression of thought. Little Alfred seemed to have heard two words- ones the others seemed to have ignored. __**'Pearl Harbor'**_

_Taller Alfred called the scar ,that he shared with little Alfred, Pearl Harbor; which was still unknown by the smaller boy. The man known as Kiku looked down, not wanting to say anything to upset anyone any farther. Taller Alfred took his gaze off of Kiku and looked at the other people with a venomous glare, even Little Alfred's beloved Ivan and his two fidgety friends. Was this the future? Alfred did not want to hate Ivan in the future and he defiantly did not want to go into any type of war. _

_Taller Alfred finally turned back to Kiku and gave him, and his two friends, a final glare. "That weapon was meant for your surrender…" Taller Alfred said, Kiku gave a scowl. _

"_At the cost of the life of my people? Is it their Blood that you want?" Kiku yelled, startling the other men and Alfred. Taller Alfred did not seem to moved or even show fear, only determination. "I did not want to use it, don't you understand that?… I just wanted this damn war to be over with" Older Alfred said calmly. _

"_I was not the one seeking a fight, Japan" Taller Alfred's voice had turned icy cold as he said that. Japan had this look, one of guilt and shame. Taller Alfred passed on glares to the other nations, who also had guilt on their faces. "I was trusted into a pointless war, just because you are all too selfish to just be happy with what you already have" Taller Alfred said, before walking away and rain consuming the world. Making everything blurry and taking away the world that Alfred had… Leaving only the colors of the Taller him, walking away, and cursing everyone under his breath._

"_This is why I hate everyone" Taller Alfred's voice echoed softly, coaxed with a sweet after tone and yet venomous feeling to it as well._

Alfred's eyes fluttered open as the sun's rays danced through the windows and onto his face, which had been bothering him enough to wake him. He pushed his body into an upright position, trying to get out of the sleeping mode he was in. He looked around the room a few times, just so the waking motion would help his mind jump into working mode rather than sleeping.

The first thing he noticed was that Ivan was not in bed, second was that he was dressed in a very large night shirt and Raivis was sitting in a chair by the door, reading a book. He noticed that some paper work sat on top of the book Ivan had given him to read, it was a school book that was printed in English. Alfred groaned and decided moved himself and noticed a horrible, nasty, feeling around his thighs. He swung his legs from under the covers and let them dangle on the side of the large bed. He slipped a hand to feel what it was and he felt his skin feeling not as smooth as usual. He thought about what it could possibly be, and it did not take the boy long to realize that it needed to be cleaned off. He yawned as he stretched his arms out, which helped him wake up better.

Alfred hopped off the bed and made his way to the bathroom, wanting to take a shower and clean off the sticky surface that coated his skin. He did not say a word to Raivis, over even hear one from him, but he walked into the bathroom and started the water the same way as he observed Ivan do before. He felt the water to make sure it was just right, but he let it get to hot. He stripped his shirt and slipped into the water, letting out a hiss of pain as his cold skin made contact with the steaming water. He heard Raivis get up and walk closer to the bathroom, but did not ask Alfred he was okay.

Alfred ducked under the water and just let his lower half get wet, his skin started to turn a bright pink as the heat warmed him. He sat up and began to clean himself, especially his lower regions. Alfred felt happy as he finished successfully cleaning his whole body, knowing he was going to look and smell good for the meeting that Ivan said he was bringing him to. He felt chill rush down his back as he imagined what kind of meeting he was bring Alfred to, and if he was going to make Ivan proud of him.

Alfred closed his tied eyes and smiled to himself, playing out a scenario of how he was going to impress Ivan. He imagined that he would do an amazing job at whatever the meeting was about and he would Ivan so proud that he would smile and be extremely happy. Deep down he wanted to make Ivan happy.

Alfred's eyes fluttered open and began to think about the drink that he had, it being even weirder then the ones he had recently. He could not even remember the words that were said in his dream, but he did remember that there was talking. He looked into the water intensely as he began to struggle to think about what was said. Just one thing, that is all he wanted to remember, just one thing that was said in his dream. He remember the taller him touching his shoulder, but he could not remember which side.

Alfred looked on both of his shoulders, wondering if he would be able to see it. He saw a slight paler discoloration on his left shoulder, it was almost weird that he had never realized it was there before. It was not big, but it was still there in the first place, and he did not know where it could have possibly come from anyway. Alfred gave a struggled look as he strained his mind to think of what taller him called it.

Alfred sighed and let it pass over his mind, not wanting to get a headache from thinking about something that was probably not important. Alfred let all distress melt away and he began to relax in the cooling water.

-PageBreak-

Ivan pulled up to the conference building, ready to take on the other nations in a very loud and stressful world conference. He predicted that this World Meeting would almost be as bad as the time when Ludwig, Germany, declared war again, thus officially starting World War II. He knew people were nervous, he could already tell that from the events in the hotel, and he knew that England would be the one dead on his heels about Alfred. Ivan slipped his hand into his coat and pulled out a flask of vodka, taking one large sip before be entered the building.

Ivan had woken up to find Alfred in his arms with dried semen on his legs, and Ivan did not remember that he had come in there or watched Alfred pleasure himself. He felt so horrible when he woke up that he wanted to make sure Alfred was taken care of and kept happy. He thought that the two had done something instead of Alfred giving him a show, and Latvia did not even bother relieving his mind from the guilt.

After he made sure Alfred had everything he needed, including Latvia to watch over him, Russia left his home without even showering before the meeting. He got to the meeting hours before he needed to be so he ended up heading to the liquor store and then the a small café for breakfast. He got to the building with an hour to spare, which he spent inside of the actual conference room.

When he got inside he noticed some two was already there, which was Switzerland and Liechtenstein, and they did not bother each other. Liechtenstein did wave and say Good morning, but was her brother pulled her hand down and it seemed to silence the younger blond. Russia took his seat at his chair and just reviewed over the papers in his folder, making sure that he had the right papers for the right subjects. He reviewed them until the room began to fill with other nations, which in result he closed the folder and put on his 'innocent' smile.

The first person he got a look from was from the first person to walk in, who was the ever so gentlemanly England, and he was followed by two pissed blond nations, France and Canada. Russia cracked an amused grunt as the three sat down and began to glare holed into the Russian, especially Canada. The room began to fill with other nations, which signaled the meeting was starting in just a few seconds. The glares were merciless and cruel, but this only pleased the power hungry Russia.

Russia stood up and smiled his fake smile, closing his eyes to not make eye contact, and held up his arms to welcome his guest. "Welcome, Everyone slept well, da?" he asked, but no answer was returned to him. Normally he would have felt hurt, but today was different! He had the letters from America's boss and he had all the proof and paperwork he needed to prove his new found land came willingly.

"Shall we begin? I am sure many of us have questions" Russia offered, looking at the one man who usually took a good hold on the World Meetings. Germany sighed and nodded, standing up from his spot between Austria and Italy. He took a deep breath, grabbed his papers, and walked up to the podium at the front of the room. "Before we begin I would like to ask all Nations to please wait your turn, do not yell, and please- no violence this time" Germany said, stating the same thing he did ever meeting.

"Is there any 'extremely important' matters we should take care of first?" Germany asked and looked out at all the others, who were shooting hands up like crazy to get their country business done with first. Germany noted that Russia just sat in his chair and looked at something in his File, which Germany was able to tell it was a photo of some kid.

"Alright then" Germany said before choosing who would come up first and present, complain and rant utter nonsense. "Austria, you can go first." Germany said, hands went down and Austria stood up. Walking with his papers and showing his best manners and his strict poise. German sat back down in his seat and got a sweet attack by Italy, with a big hug of course. He sighed, knowing it was going to be another long meeting for the nations.

A few hours passed, they ended up having a lunch break, they had a few more presentations and soon Ivan made his way to present. As soon as he stood up he was shot dark glares from his fellow nations and from America's family. He placed his papers down and opened his folder slowly, taking his sweet time to build suspense from the others. If the loud America was here then he would have gotten yelled at to hurry and probably given a few insults. It made Russia smiled as he thought about his darling Alfred, and everyone who saw him display this smile only got shivers from the seemingly random smile.

"Before I start, is everyone feeling healthy?" Russia asked his quest, suspicion rang in his words. He did not blame anyone for being on their toes around him, especially now that he had America's recourses added to his own. Russia knew that everyone here knew he could **almost** effortlessly take over their land and kill everything and everyone.

"Yes, in fact I have been feeling very relaxed and satisfied since I've been here" England said with a dark tone added to his accented voice, though no one knew why . Russia and England glares both met, colliding and crashing as their minds both knew what England was talking about. The Russian was tempted to jump across the table and strangle England to death, he wanted no one talking about his little America.

"I am glad, England. Just make sure you keep safe to enjoy it more" Ivan replied to the green eyed nation, knowing what it was that 'relaxed and satisfied' the man. It was sickening to Russia, but he felt his guilt hit him when he thought about last night, still unsure about what happened last night.

"Thank you for your concern." England ended all he wanted to say for now, after all he was just waiting for the others to mention the concurring of America. Russia looked at his first page and smiled wickedly at the others, he was ready to raise hell.

"I can tell any of you are tiered from all the matters we covered today, but I think it is time we stop ignoring what I know what you are all worried about" Russia said as he unclipped the first page from the paperclip and placed in front of him for easy access. "I have decided to _help _Amerika with his economy and the entire way his country runs" Russia said flatly, explaining the basics of what he was doing and planning on fixing forever.

"So you lied to us when you said you did not know where he was!" France stood up and yelled at Russia, still extremely pissed about his baby brother being taken away from him. Eyes shot from Russia to France, noticing the anger that he admitted and the sadness in his sky blue eyes. France was not know to be out spoken, and if being for America was even odder. Next to France sat Canada, who's face was buried in his bear's fur, crying and slightly mumbling curses about Russia. Next to Canada was Cuba who just patting his friend on the back, even though he personally hated America. Russia's smiled had died as the voices of others began to over run and this kept him from talking about other issues. People were standing up and shouting about how they felt threaten to Russia and how would this effect their economy.

"Everybody Sit down and Shut up!" Germany yelled, causing everyone to stop and sit back down in silence. It was always a sad slap on the wrist when ever Germany got mad and had to yell at them to stop yelling or fighting. "If you have concerns then you will have to wait your turn to complain to Russia!" Germany kept yelling, showing he was in control. Russia's face remained emotionless, which was the worst, and no one could determine what he was thinking or planning.

China stood up and passed Russia a dark and angry glare, making Germany feel uncomfortable and causing him to sit down. "Russia, I refuse to believe America would dare let you take over without a fight. I know America would rather die then give you more power, aru" China stated to the superpower. China was not a close friend with America, but he has been helped out by him on a few occasions and this has formed a small mutual bond between the two.

Russia smiled again, glad he could use his work and make the other nations shiver and quiver with fear with the fact that their hero has given himself up to the taller man. Russia pulled out the top paper and passed it down to China, other nation's eyes widened as they peeked at the paper. It was a form of submission and it had four Signatures on the fine parchment. China took hold of the paper and began to read it, going back a few times to make sure he is understanding it correctly. Even thought he hated to admit it, America had in fact signed an agreement to submit to Russia and let him enforce himself on his people. China felt his respect for America go out the window and die, it seemed like he was a coward to Russia and to the world's struggles.

"As you can clearly see, China, America has in fact given himself to me." Russia said, a few nations felt their hope shatter with in their bodies. They feared that they could not we crushed by Russia, and no one was going to save them from disappearing. "In more ways than one" Russia added with a menacing smirk plastered on his pale face. The statement made a few nations blush, not wanting to know about Russia or America's sex life.

Canada and France almost jumped across the table to kill his bastard who DARE speaks like this about their baby brother. England felt his blood rush and boil, even Japan showed discomfort at the statement about his best friend. China kept a straight face, although he wanted to beat Russia for dare bringing something like that up. Russia kept his smirk on his face as the other nations wiggled in their seats with discomfort.

"Now there are no more questions about Amerika? I would like to get along with some Economics" Russia said, but Italy's hand shot up to ask a question about his friend. Germany was surprised that Italy managed to work up the courage to speak to the much large nation. Russia looked at the northern Italian nation and gave the man a nod to go ahead with his thoughts.

"Where is America? Is he still Alive?" Italy asked with his worried and shaking voice. Canada's eyes widened behind his oval glasses, he had never wanted to hear or to question if his brother was alive or not. And hearing it from someone else just made it much harder to cope with, as if it death had already claimed the blue eyes man.

Russia smiled and made eye contact with Italy, which scared the man even further. "Da, he is Alive a little short on other aspects, but he is alive, now moving on to economics-" he was trying to change the subject so that he could keep their surprise for tomorrow. Italy gave Germany a smile of relief, just to know America was alive made everyone else feel slightly better about the whole situation. Russia had obviously tried to avoid the conversation about where America was now, most had guessed jail, but after that sexual comment that Russia made they were not to entirely sure.

China began to write down all that he heard Russia say, hoping it would help him understand what was about to happen. What did Russia mean by 'short on other aspects'? Did he gauge out America's eyes, so that he could not see his enemies? Or did he saw off his limbs? China felt sorry for America, even though he was not completely fond of him. But it was a misfortune to anyone who had to deal with Russia on their own. China looked at his notes and gave a nod to Sweden, who had been taking mental notes on Russia's words and the others reactions.

The meeting went on as normal meeting did and no talk about America was brought up, not even as Russia was leaving to return to his home. Ivan smiled s he got in his car and began his drive home, he just wanted to see his malyutka and he wanted to hug the boy until the morning. He wondering on what Alfred and Raivis did together while he was at the World Conference.

-PageBreak-

After Alfred got out of the bathtub and dressed in some warm clothes, which Raivis happily picked out, he decided to try and cook him something to eat. Raivis was happy that he was there to watch Alfred attempt to cook, because the kitchen would have caught flames and burnt the house to the ground. Raivis did not want Ivan coming after him and ending up killing him, or at least beating him up until he was unrecognizable.

Raivis ended up making vegetable and meat stew for Alfred and himself, which actually turned out much better then he thought it would have. The two teens ate the stew and talked happily about pointless things such as their favorite color and what season they liked the best. Raivis wanted to asked Alfred about the scene he saw last night and what Ivan ended up doing to him. But he could not bring himself to upsetting the blond if something bad had happened. Raivis noticed Alfred had not bruises or scratched, which meant that Ivan did not hurt him to bad.

After they ate their stew they even back to the bed room, so that Alfred could start and finish whatever work that Ivan had left him. Raivis as Alfred bounce dup and down happily on the soft bed, trying to kill some built up energy. Alfred grabbed the papers and began to read them, wanting to know what his Ivan wanted from him. Raivis looked over from his chair, which was sitting on the other end of the room, and watched as Alfred read the small bundle of papers. It took Alfred two hours to read through the bundle of papers.

Raivis already knew what was on the papers, and soon Alfred knew everything on them as well. They were just rules and some things that Alfred seemed to grasp easily, which was odd because they were things like Economy. Government, and Politics issues. Alfred seemed to understand them and decided to re-read the information again, luckily there was nothing for him to fill out. He stopped in the middle of re-reading it and began to ask questions in his mind. He was confused on how he already knew and understood this stuff, since it seemed like he new heard of it before. He would have to ask Ivan when he got home.

Alfred placed the papers down and looked over at Raivis, who was reading a book in Latvian. He got off the bed and walked up to Raivis, being quiet and scaring the teen from his sneaky approach. Raivis quickly recovered from the surprise attack and he smacked Alfred with his book playfully. The two began to chase each other and smack themselves with books and the room filled with their laughter.

"R-Raivis! Lets go outside!" Alfred laughed out, not wanting to knock over anything important in Ivan and his' room. Raivis nodded and took Alfred's hand, after Alfred managed to grab his coat and boots, and lead him to the cold outside. The two boys burst through the door and ran to the snow covered land, ignoring the cold wind and the lightly falling snow.

The two boys ran around and just threw snowballs at each other. Raivis ended up letting his guard down and got tackled by Alfred, who had hidden behind a tree and waiting for the Latvian teen. Raivis screamed as his body was pushed into the snow by Alfred. He grippe onto Alfred and tugged him down with him, both ended up rolling on the snowy ground.

The two rolled around on the ground until their momentum stopped and they had ran out of energy. Alfred was laying on his back and he looked up to see Raivis on top if him. Alfred and Raivis shared a soft blush, both breathing deeply and looking right into each other's blue eyes. Raivis did not know what over came him, but he lowed himself and kissed Alfred on the forehead. Alfred let out a small gasp of shock from his friend's actions, finding the soft kiss to be both welcomed and sweet.

"Alfre-" Raivis began, but stopped as the car door of Ivan's car was heard from the front yard. Raivis gulped and shot off of Alfred, not wanting to get his face smashed in. Raivis grabbed Alfred's hand and they raced up to the back door, hoping to get inside before Ivan would notice. Raivis was about to open the back door but the door was opened from the inside. By Ivan.

Alfred looked to see Raivis and Ivan just looking at each other, Raivis looked scared to death and Ivan looked to be amused. Alfred ran up to his giant and smiled sweetly, glad to see Ivan home. The tall Russian pushed Raivis out of the way and held his arms out for Alfred. The short American ran into Ivan's welcoming arms and hugged his deeply, loving the feelings of being protected.

"Did you two have a good day?" Ivan asked, kissing Alfred's cheek.

"Da!" Alfred chirped happily, using Ivan's native language. Ivan smiled at the boy's attempt to speak Russian. Ivan gave Raivis a glare, after he notched a barely there damp spot on Alfred's forehead. Raivis moved past Alfred and Ivan, going to hide back under his bed in fear.

"Come on, malyutka, we have a very important day" Ivan said, kissing Alfred again. Alfred and Ivan shared a warm smile, both being for the same thing- but in a way their reasons were different.

Ivan knew tomorrow would start to test Alfred's shortly grown loyalty to Mother Russia. He had no strong reasons to think that Alfred would show defiance or reject him. But Alfred did have a reputation for being very stubborn, but Ivan feels like he's trained Alfred pretty well. He knew Alfred would do anything to make him happy, and visa versa. Ivan did worry about England and the rest of Alfred's friends trying to intervene and causing troubles for him. But there was always a way to shut others up, his favor form was his faucet pipe.

Alfred's reason was because he was excited he was going to do something every important with his beloved Ivan. He could not wait to make him proud, showing him all that he had learned from the papers.

"Lets go" Ivan said before he led Alfred inside to prepare for the next day.

-Page Break-

**Happy Valentines day guys! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, next chapter is Alfie at the World meeting!**

**R&R! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**Warning: Stuff, cursing, OOCness, and pedophilia.**_

_**A/N: Poll is still open and chapter two of my other story is up, so go vote and read. Bitte! **_

_**Important A/N: I am not Anti-American! I live in the south of Alabama (It's an ex-Confederate state for anyone who didn't know), I am Irish-Italian-Native American! So I'm not supporting any forms of Government that involve unfair ways! So please don't hate me.**_

_**Special thanks to my Beta HipsterMustache and my beloved Emismpunk!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eleven: Pryvet! I'm Alfred~!<strong>_

Ivan patted the soft hair of his sweet little Alfred, who was hidden behind him right now. Ivan had woken him up very early to get him ready for the special meeting, getting him in that stuffy uniform he bought him. Alfred would not lie; he was terrified about being here. Ivan smiled and walked his little sunflower inside a large building and into an elevator. Ivan chuckled as Alfred jumped back when the automatic doors opened, since he had never seen something like this.

They walked inside the elevator and while waiting, Alfred was gripping onto Ivan the entire time. When the doors opened, Ivan walked his little American out and they ventured down the hall. Ivan stopped in front of an oak colored double door, which Alfred marveled at. Ivan looked down at Alfred, who was hiding behind him, and smiled. He could not wait to show off his sweet little prize. He could hear people talking from inside, which made him smirk. He guessed most of the nations were in there, since he did purposely make them late just so that everyone would see him walk in with Alfred.

"Now remember what we talked about." Ivan said softly, not wanting to alert anyone who was inside the meeting room. Alfred gave a short nod.

"Do not talk to anyone unless you say I can." Alfred said quietly, flashing Ivan a nice smile. Ivan placed his hand on the handle, causing Alfred to hide more and his smile fade, and he pushed open the door. The door was pushed open and it flung and hit the wall, making a loud clashing sound that silenced everything else in the room.

All eyes looked over to see the feared Russian, which caused the loud sound that scared them from their conversations. Alfred remained behind Ivan, scared of these strange people, and he held on to one end of Ivan's beloved faded-pink scarf. Ivan began to walk over to his chair, and Alfred followed quickly behind him. Ivan walked in front of people on purpose, showing off the American following and holding onto him. There was a completely dead silence that held the room, as though everyone had lost their voices and did not know what to say.

Alfred did not even make a sound, even keeping his breathing low, and did not make a sound until he almost tripped over his own feet and made a small squeak. He tugged on Ivan's scarf when he though he was about to fall. Ivan just turned his head and smiled at Alfred, personally finding the squeak to be cute.

"Are you okay, malyutka?" Ivan asked sweetly, only receiving a small nod from the boy. Ivan turned around and continued to his seat, followed by Alfred.

Across the room sat Canada, who was wide-eyed at the form of his younger brother. He wanted to run over and take the boy from Russia. He felt even sicker when he rethought about those sexual comments Russia made yesterday, which now seemed much worse. Canada felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see France with a stern look plastered on his face. Matthew knew it was hurting Francis as well, even if he was showing it like he would normally do. Matthew looked over to Arthur, who was just sitting there and sipping a cup of tea that he brought with him. Canada almost asked for England to go get him, but that was before he noticed a smug smirk on his face. Both France and Canada were shocked by the lack of response from America's ex-care giver, who should have been jumping to kill Russia by now.

Ivan got to his chair, which sat next to Ukraine and Lithuania, and sat down. Alfred stopped and looked at the large-breasted female smiling down at him, who looked a lot like his giant. Ivan smiled to his sister and then to Alfred, knowing Alfred was obeying his orders. Ivan turned his chair and patted his lap, which made a few other nations' skin crawl. Alfred hopped on Ivan's lap like a little kid and got comfortable in the man's large lap. The room remained quiet and still, no one knew how to react to this 'transformation' of America. They certainly were not expecting it to be like this.

Japan, who was sitting next to China and South Korea, had one of his hands on his Katana. He was fighting the urge to slice the Russian in half for doing something like this to his best friend. China was also in a large state of shock. In all his years of living, he had never heard of something like this. The Nordics sat quietly, but not still, passing over glances of concern to each other. Norway was thinking about what kind of magic must have been used to do this, since he was one of the few nations who believed in the art. The German speaking countries sat still and straight up, except for Switzerland; who was holding on to his little sister as a way of telling Russia to back off.

The Italy brothers were both shaking in their skins, scared Russia had some new ability to hurt others. Feliciano felt as if his friend, America, did not remember him. Alfred had not given and nations a warm look or spoken to anyone, only remaining close to Russia. Ukraine began to talk to her little brother about politics of his country, breaking the silence. Soon the room went back into its conversations, trying to ignore the cute little kid on Russia's lap.

Ukraine patted Alfred on his head and smiled sweetly, which made Alfred feel better. "Are you enjoying your stay with my little Vanya?" she asked him. Alfred did not answer; instead he looked at Ivan for approval to answer her. Ivan had his innocent grin on his face and nodded to Alfred, which meant it was okay to talk to the woman.

"Yes ma'am! Mr. Ivan is very nice to me! He took me to Moscow! Did you know its Russia's heart? Have you been, miss? It's pretty!" Alfred said happily, bouncing in Ivan's lap. Ukraine smiled at the little boy, finding him to be adorable. She wrapped her arms around Alfred and pulled him into a tight hug, stuffing the boy's face in her large breasts. Ivan sat in his chair with a victory grin on his face and ignored the glares from the other nations, especially England's.

"Sister, you might not want to suffocate him." Ivan said, patting his sister on her shoulder. Ukraine nodded and let go of the smaller boy, who took a deep breath in.

"Sorry Vanya, but he is adorable!" Ukraine said, pinching Alfred's cheek. Ivan only chuckled at his big sister's actions, finding them to be pure and innocent.

"Alfred, you can call me big sister Katyusha!" Ukraine giggled happily, Alfred smiled ear to ear at Katyusha.

"Okay, if Ivan says I can!" Alfred said happily, looking up at Ivan and grinning. Ivan smiled and nodded to his little sunflower. Katyusha clapped her hands and then reached out, taking Alfred into another hug.

Canada could not watch this any longer and got up from his seat, deciding he would confront Russia about this in front of everyone. Francis and Arthur shot Matthew a curious look as he made his way over to where Ivan and Alfred sat, wondering what he was going to do. The other nations who cared, which were most of them, watched as Canada walked over to where Russia sat. Japan and England were fighting the urge to join him in the confrontation. Canada made his way over to Russia and stood in front of him, glaring at the man who took his little brother.

Russia, Ukraine, and Alfred looked at the blond man in front of them, only one knew what he was there say to and the other two were clueless. Canada balled up his fist and made eye contact with Russia, not caring if this was his ticket into a war or not. He could not sit and watch as Ivan sat there with Alfred sitting on his lap like some sick pedophile. It was his duty as a big brother to America to keep his little brother safe from all other nations, even if it was the world's strongest nation.

"Pryvet, Canada." Russia said smiling at the blond man. The room went into a hush and the other nations watched as Canada stared straight into the eyes of the man who owned his brother.

"Hello, Russia." Canada said, still holding his hands in a fist position, his knuckles turning white from the pressure.

Russia shot a glare and knew he could not let Alfred hear what could be discussed, not sure if Alfred was ready to know about the nations. Ivan bent his head down and whispered something in Russian to Alfred; something Matthew did not quiet catch. But after Ivan told Alfred this, the boy then covered his ears with his hands and closed his eyes, which must have been the command. Canada could not believe how obedient Alfred was being to Russia's commands, acting like Russia was his master or something along those lines.

"What is it, Canada?" Russia asked, using a strong voice to show his angered mood. Canada's glare darkened and he went to grab Alfred off of Russia's lap, but he was stopped by Russia's faucet pipe landing right over his reaching arms.

"Why did you do this, you bastard?" Canada asked Russia, Ukraine covering her mouth in shock from the curse word used to address her younger brother.

"Do what?" Russia asked, regaining his malicious smirk. Canada felt so antagonized that he moved his hands from trying to grip Alfred to gripping Russia's shoulders as tightly as he could. Russia was taken back for a short few seconds then he gave Canada a very dark smile, one that would send even Germany running for the hills.

"If you want to know what happened, I would be asking the person who actually turned did this. I was just the one who got control." Russia smirked, passing a millisecond-short glance over to England and back to Canada. No one but England seemed to understand what he was talking about, and Arthur was happy that no one did know.

"Who did this to him? And what to you mean control?" Canada asked, squeezing Russia's large shoulders even harder. Russia gave the shorter nation a smirk, knowing a way to show his power over Alfred without completely commanding him. Canada was leaning over Alfred right now, whom the blue-eyed boy could not see, and he was far to close for Russia's liking. Russia moved his head and slightly lifted one of Alfred's using hands that he was using to cover his ears. He whispered something in Russian, something Canada was able to hear and translate.

_'Open your eyes...' _It was such a simple command, yet as soon as Alfred opened his eyes he was face to face with someone he did not know. Out of fear, he shoved the man away from him. Using his strength, he knocked Canada on his butt and the man hit his head on the wall closest to them.

Canada was shocked from the reaction his little brother gave. Alfred never used force against him unless they were in war. Canada studied Alfred's facial expression, which read nothing but fear and shock, and that hurt Canada deeply. Russia took a few seconds to look at the expressions of the room, which also had a hurt, scared, and fearful look. Russia whispered something to Alfred, who looked back at him with a confused look. Russia repeated his command and Alfred trusted the man, covering his ears and closing his eyes. Russia looked over at Lithuania, who felt bad for Canada, and smiled a twisted smile.

"I did not turn him into this form, Canada, but it was Alfred who gave me control and someone very close to you who scared him into completely submitting himself to me." Russia said, still talking about England. It pained him to remember what Arthur had done to his sweet sunflower, but he was not going to tell anyone that he felt this attached to America. He loved America so much, but he would just let everyone think their own idea on their relationship. "As for control over him, he completely trusts me and will do whatever I say." Russia said, patting Alfred on the head like some dog.

"So, an easier way for you to understand this, I own America-and everything about him." Russia said, not wanting Alfred hear Russia address him as a nation. Canada stood up and looked at the other nations, wondering if he could tell who Russia was talking about when he said someone had scared Alfred into submitting himself to Russia. Canada began to think about the people close to him.

'_Cuba… France … England...'_ Canada thought, wondering which one would do such a thing.

Canada walked back over to his seat, deciding he would get more answers with more support from the other nations. He sat down and began to study Francis' and Arthur's facial expressions, thinking one of them would give him a clue. He could see Francis had a soft look while he was watching Alfred, showing hurt and showing he wanted to help the small boy in Russia's lap. As for England, who showed none of those, he had a dark glare as he watched Alfred and Ivan, looking as if he was about to pounce and kill Russia.

Germany stood up and picked up his papers, deciding it was time to get along with the meeting, and started talking about pollution. Russia manually removed Alfred's hands from his ears, so that Alfred could hear the meeting, and Alfred opened his eyes by himself. Most nations did not seem to be paying Germany any attention, still watching the blond on Russia's lap. Russia and Alfred seemed to be very interested in what Germany had to say, or at least Alfred did. Russia was just looking at Alfred with lust-filled eyes. Canada felt his stomach churn as he watched how greedily Russia looked at his younger brother.

Germany's speech went on for half an hour and then he stopped, looking at the other nations. "Any suggestions?" he asked, talking about his topic on global warming and pollution, of course.

Alfred tugged on Ivan's scarf for permission to speak, receiving a nod of approval from the large man. Alfred smiled and shot his arm up in the air to tell the man speaking about his ideas his ideas on how to help. Germany tried to ignore the small boy's hand in the air, which Russia did not like.

"Germany, I think Alfred has a suggestion? Da?" Russia said, sending Germany a dark glance. The blond nodded and turned his eyes to the small boy on Russia's lap, wishing Alfred could learn to keep his mouth shut. "Yes, Ame-…Alfred?" Germany said, having to stop himself before he called Alfred by his nation's name.

"Why don't you just put a limit per household? Or resort to different methods of getting energy? If you're complaining about the sun then why don't you find a way to use it's light? " Alfred said, talking about the water and electricity usage in Germany. There was an awkward silence in the room, no one expecting Alfred to say something that was not stupid. Even though they do have other methods of energy, they were not expecting child Alfred to understand them.

"Thank you Alfred, I will have to put those into consideration." Germany said, covering his mouth to look like he was really thinking about the ideas. Alfred turned to Ivan and smiled happily; glad he was able to say something smart and helpful to the other man. Ukraine, who was also smiling happily, hugged Alfred and congratulated him quietly.

The meeting went on as normal up until it was China's turn to speak, who was one of the most paranoid in the room. Russia could easily see the fear in China's eyes, which was very uncommon for the old nation to show. China began to talk about some economics and new rules he was going to start enforcing, then he suddenly stopped talking and just looked straight at Alfred. He just stood there for a few seconds and then he let out an annoyed sigh.

"I would like to address the matter of the disappearance of The United States of America." he said sternly with a worried tone, still passing glances to Alfred and Russia. A few nations were taken back by the subject that China wanted to talk about. England felt a victory smirk grace his lips, thinking China was going to somehow save Alfred from the Russian nation. Russia glared darkly at China, finding the old Asian to be planning something that could ruin his plan.

"What's 'America', Ivan?" Alfred asked, looking at Ivan for the answer. Ivan felt his blood freeze over and his back stiffen, wishing Alfred was not so curious.

"It is a country." Ivan said plainly, not wanting to get into details with Alfred.

"Is it pretty?" Alfred asked, looking up at Ivan with his big blue eyes. Ivan blushed, finding the answer to that question to have two meanings. Ukraine looked at her brother, smiling sweetly.

"Da." Ivan whispered softly, not wanting the other nations to hear him. It was true to Ivan; America was very pretty. Alfred turned away from Ivan and started listening to the Asian man, who was apparently named China.

"And do you plan to do about it?" England said, crossing his arms and hiding his dark smirk. France and Canada passed a glare at England , both finding it odd that he was acting so calm about this.

"I think we should investigate everyone who has seen him since his disappearance." China said, giving a look over to the European nation that asked the question. Canada's face lit up as he heard China, glad to know that China wanted to get America home as well.

"China, not every nation would want to find America. Maybe you should think of this as a good thing?" Cuba asked, passing a bored look to his fellow communist. Canada gave a hurt look to Cuba, shocked that his friend would dare suggest that they just forget about America.

"Grudges aside, I do see what Cuba is pointing out," Vietnam said as she looked through some papers that her boss slipped in her work folder. Canada felt an arrow strike through his heart, hating to believe that there were some nations that were happy that America had fallen to Russia.

"It would be quieter around the Middle East," Turkey grumbled softly, throwing an actual reason to not rescue America.

"If we leave things as they are now, then we would not have to worry about America's nuclear weapons," North Korea said to the other nations. Shockingly, Japan, the Baltics, a few European nations, and a few others gave a slight nod at the idea of the lack of a threat of war with a World Superpower gone.

Canada felt his heart beating faster and harder inside of his chest, surprised that so many nations wanted to deny America his freedom from Russia. Canada looked over to Russia and Alfred, who were both looking at Chine with different looks.

"That's not fair! What has America ever done to you? If Mr. Ivan approves of America then you all should too!" Alfred said with a loud burst of anger, which startled the other nations and even startled the mighty Russia.

"What has America done? He is a piece of shit who does nothing but screw over weaker nations who have something his greedy hands want!" Cuba stood up and yelled across the room to the smaller boy. England and Canada passed a glare to Cuba, even though it was kind of true.

"Well, you're a jerk!" Alfred said back in a childish reply back to Cuba. Cuba's glare became daggers at the tiny boy, not even noticing Ivan's dark look that every other nation seemed to notice instantly.

"Listen you little whore, you need to keep your fat mo-" Cuba stopped when he noticed the over flowing amount of kol's coming from a very angry Russia. Alfred didn't seem to notice the dark aura around his beloved Mr. Ivan, but all the other nations felt a sudden striking fear in their bodies. Canada felt extremely worried for Alfred, who was still sitting in Ivan's lap. Cuba suddenly sat down and looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with the evil looking Russian.

"You're mean." Alfred mumbled, not understanding the situation or the words that the Cuban yelled at him. All Alfred knew was that they were bad words, and that was only because of the loud tone he used to say them. Canada felt a sigh of relief release itself as a crisis was adverted, and Alfred was unharmed in the situation too.

China let out an interruptive cough to draw the attention back to him, and no one denied the Asian man the attention he was asking for. "Now I ask you again, who wants to help rescue America from You-know-who?" China asked, using another way to address Russia with out letting Alfred know.

"China, let's think about this logically, da?" Russia's wicked voice rang as he drew attention from the four-thousand year old nation to himself. The nations against it nodded happily, glad to have America gone and Russia with the mighty power he had recently obtained.

"What about rescuing him would be illogical?" China asked with a dark look. A few nations a gave a nod, wanting America to come back to his home.

"You honestly think you can go against Mother Russia?" Ivan asked with a cocky grin on his face. Alfred seemed to perk up at Ivan's words about 'Russia'. Ivan gave Alfred a disapproval look, still mad at the boy's outburst at Cuba.

"I have nothing to fear, Russia, and I know America will come to his senses sooner or later," China said, making Ivan grind his teeth in anger.

"Mr. Ivan, why are they calling you Russia?" Alfred asked sweetly, cocking his head to the side innocently. Canada's eyes widened in realization, understanding his brother's weird behavior finally.

"Don't worry about it, malyutka, just ignore everything these suukas say." Ivan said softly.

"What's wrong, Russia? Are you too scared to tell him the truth? Are you scared that he will leave you like how he left England and how everyone left you?" Canada's shockingly loud voice rang to the ex-Soviet. Eyes shot open even wider at the usually dead quiet Canadian, who was now standing in the spotlight at the meeting. England felt an arrow go through his twisted heart, wishing he did not have to think about that horrible war that America declared on him many years ago.

"I'm not scared of anything…" Russia lied, squeezing Alfred's small wrist for safely and security. Ukraine looked at her little brother with a pitiful look, knowing he was scared of that exact thing.

"Bull shit." Canada replied with a glare. Alfred looked at Canada, studying the man's expressions. Alfred moved his wrist away from Ivan and looked at him with wide eyes. Ivan gave Alfred a very hurt look, feeling as if Alfred were about to abandon him like so many others.

"Malyutka…" Ivan slightly whimpered as Alfred hopped off of his large lap. Canada felt a victory smile coming to his smug face, hoping Alfred had come back to his senses to being the powerful nation he was.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ivan-Russia, sir." Alfred said in his cute voice, but the words made Ivan's heart sink. "But I really need to go to the restroom. It was down the hall, da?" Alfred asked as he crossed his legs so that he didn't piss on himself.

Ivan felt himself smile widely, glad to know his beloved America was not leaving him. Ivan nodded and let Alfred go, which was cute to see the boy almost skipping his way out of the meeting room. Once Ivan was sure that Alfred was gone he turned to Matthew, who gulped loudly.

"I won't be alone anymore." Ivan said with his wickedly cruel smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review, please! Thank you all so much!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter twelve of Povyshenie moyei kolonii!**_

_**Warning: Stuff, Occ'ness Prussia, Prussia has a moment in the spot light! Oh and it gets nasty- not like kinky nasty- but dead people nasty.**_

_**Disclaimed: I own nothing, but I own a hearts… wait…. No I don't, someone else owns mine.**_

_**A/n: We are coming to an end guys! My friend, Drey, made the ended- kind of.**_

_**A/n2: I love it when Prussia is 'fatherly-ish', so I know its Occ'ness, but please read and try to comprehend. **_

_**Thank you all for your sexy and wonderful reviews!**_

_**-Chapter 12: Hallo, Ich bin Awesome Prussia….-**_

Alfred began washing his tiny hands when the door of men's restroom opened to reveal a tall man in a blue uniform. Alfred just looked at the man, wondering why his hair was snow white and his eyes were ruby red. The man looked at Alfred, and the two just stared at each other for a few seconds before the man walked over to one of the urinals and started to piss. Alfred stopped looking and started to just play with the steaming hot waters, not minding the painful burning.

The man finished and zipped up his trousers, walking over to sinks to wash his own hands. The man was watching Alfred just stand there while the water rushed on his reddening hands. The man sighed and turned off Alfred's sink before he turned on his own, washing his hands thoroughly.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Alfred questioned, not wanting to turn off the hot water just yet.

"You were wasting water, and your hands were turning too red," the man said, a heavy accent on his voice. Alfred noted the accent sounded like the man who was leading the meeting, though he could not remember the blonde's name right now.

"It didn't hurt…" Alfred said softly, walking over to another wall and pulling a paper towel out to dry his hands.

"Then what does hurt?" the man asked softly before he went over and grabbed a paper towel as well. Alfred was taken back from the man's question, wondering why the adult was even giving him attention. In Alfred's mind it was a rather stupid question, since almost anything could hurt you.

"Falling down…" Alfred mumbled, rubbing the rough paper towel around his still red hands. The man seemed to find the answer humorous, chuckling softly and shaking his head as if the answer was wrong.

"You can get up, and if you cut your skin, then you can get a band aid, right?" the Albino asked, throwing away his paper towel. "Yes, sir," Alfred mumbled even softer than his answer.

"Well what hurts, if that doesn't?" Alfred asked the man, saying it loud enough for the albino to hear him. The man chuckled and smiled softly, finding the kid's ambitions cute. The man lifted himself up on the sink's counter, sitting down and looking down at the boy.

"Loosing someone you love and cherish- having them forget you completely, as if they never knew you," the man said softly, resting his chin on the palm of his pale hand. Alfred gave the man a confused look, not completely understanding what he meant exactly. "You know your family misses you; but if you're happy that all that matters, right?" the man asked, closing his eyes and listing to the boy's steps become louder as he approached him.

"Mr. Ivan misses me? I'm only in the bathroom," Alfred said, not understanding what the man said. The man opened his eyes, shooting Alfred a glare; which made the boy shiver.

"Ivan… he's the reason you're here, huh?" the man asked, feeling venom drip off his tongue as he said Russia's human name. He hated Russia so much, since he did take over his land after all; and Russia is a ruthless beast towards every nation.

"I said family, Alfred, not kidnapper," the albino said, making Alfred's eyes become hard with anger. Alfred loved Mr. Ivan! He took care of him and he fed him and clothed him and gave him books to read and… Alfred stopped making the list in his head, making his glare go soft with sad emotions flooding inside them.

"He did not kidnap me, Mr., he's been very nice to me," Alfred said softly in Ivan's defense, not wanting to believe he was taken from a family. After all, if he had a family he would remember them, right? They would have rescued him; but he clearly didn't have one, he had Mr. Ivan.

"Think about it carefully, if he is nice then you would not leave him, and he would not be able to stop you. But it's not place to say anything, I just know their sad without you," the man said, stretching as he thought about the imagine of Matthew crying into Francis' chest; and Francis was looking devastated to have the young nation taken by Ivan.

"He takes care of me because he loves me!" Alfred yelled, though the only time he could remember actually being told he was loved was the night Ivan was drunk.

"He doesn't love, Alfred, he takes what he wants and he uses it till it is too weak to fight and exploits is as much as he wants," the man said, his voice rising in anger as he though about what happened when he was forced to live with Russia.

"People have a habit to take things they want, especially beautiful things in this world," the man said, calming down as he studies Alfred's scared features.

"Is that what happened to America? Mr. Ivan was called Russia, and I think Russia is beautiful, so does that mean Ivan will go missing?" Alfred asked innocently to the man. The albino was taken back, but he took a few seconds to think on how in the world he was going to explain this to Alfred. The man decided it was best to just tell the boy the truth, he would find this out eventually.

"Ivan is basically the _human_ Russia, does that make since?" The albino explained, or at least he tried to. Alfred cocked his head to the side innocently, not understanding the man's words. The albino sighed and closed his eyes, trying to think of another way to say this to a clueless boy.

"If Russia's army went to war, then Ivan would be hurt, Russia is very old, so that would make Ivan equally as old , Russia's past is Ivan's past, and so if Russia dies- then Ivan dies, the same goes for the others in that meeting. It's a secret that we keep from the humans," the man said, making Alfred gasp in horror and shock. He had read a book on Russia's history; and though he did not remember the exact number, he knew Russia was very old.

"T-that's impossible!" Alfred spat, not wanting to believe his Ivan was Russia- not after the horrible past that Alfred had read. The impaling, the wars, the slaughtering, the starvations, the evil- this was all Mr. Ivan. Alfred felt so hurt, confused, and betrayed by his beloved lover; who had been keeping his huge secret from him.

"I-if humans aren't suppose to know, then why do you know and why are you telling me?" Alfred asked, trying to understand more of this crazy nonsense the albino was talking about. The albino got off the sink counter and stood in front of Alfred, his hands on his hips.

"I told you because you needed to know, and I know because I am the awesome personification of the ex-nation of Prussia," Prussia said looking down at Alfred. Alfred was taken back, stumbling back before tripping and landing ass first on the hard and dirty bathroom floor.

"And to answer your question from earlier, yes that is one reason America is missing," Prussia said, taking a few steps closer to Alfred and offering his hand to help the boy up. Alfred took Prussia's hand and was pulling up, stumbling forwards and latching himself onto Prussia's boy. Prussia was taken back by the boy's hold, but he let the boy hug him.

"Mr. Prussia, where is America?" Alfred asked, looking up to see what Prussia's expression was from his odd question. Prussia smiled and knelt down to be equal to Alfred's height, smiling warmly as he looked into Alfred's bright sapphire blue eyes.

Prussia took a few seconds to look at the situation, which is not the first time he has been in this almost exact same type. A young nation forgetting who they were, though it was his own little brother. When West was known as Holy Roman Empire he suddenly started calling himself Germany, which freaked Prussia out; but he still recognized Prussia as his older brother. Unlike Germany, Alfred has seemed to have forgotten everyone he had come to love and who had grown to hate him.

Prussia used one of his fingers and touched the area of Alfred's chest where his heart was. Prussia said nothing as he felt the boy's heart softly beat to an untamed rhythm. Prussia smiled and let his whole palm rest over Alfred's heart, feeling the full heart beating under his hand. "He is here," Prussia said softly, but loud enough for Alfred to hear him perfectly.

Alfred went to open his moth and asked questions and accused the Prussian of being insane, but his voice could not let him say such things. Alfred felt Prussia's hand fall and he watched as the albino nation left him alone in the restroom with so many questions. "I don't understand, Mr. Prussia," Alfred said, running after him, only stopping when Prussia turned around made eye contact with him again.

"Just don't forget who you are, America, it would be sad if you did," Prussia said as he left Alfred alone in the restroom. Alfred just stood there and then walked back to the sink, just looking at his reflection. Alfred slipped his hand over to his right shoulder, touching the scar from his dream.

"_Pearl Harbor…_" Alfred said softly, remembering the name that the older he said in the dream. Alfred mindlessly dragged his hand over to his heart, feeling another scare, one that was almost faded. Alfred closed his eyes and then opened them again-

**Fire**- _lots of fire burning a large building. Alfred scanned to see if anyone was there with him, seeing three men. Two men had on red uniforms, one holding a musket and the other holding a torch; and the other man was on his knees in a blue uniform. There was a light drizzle of rain, which started to eat the torch in the blond man's hand. Alfred took a few steps forward to hear what was being said between the three men._

"_**I hate you- both of you can go to hell!" **__the blue uniformed man yelled to the two other men. The man holding the musket was smiling wickedly and the man holding the torch looked sad that man on his knees. _

"_Pathetic, Alfred, so weak when we burn you; I still wonder if you should have won that silly revolution of yours." the man holding the musket said, hitting the man in the head with the end of his musket. Younger Alfred seemed to know who the two other men were, they were two other nations. The one holding the musket was from his nightmares, and the one holding the torch was Matthew- the one who yelled at Ivan._

"_I'm sorry, brother, but its war and this is the price you have to pay," Matthew said, his indigo eyes were soft and almost tears filled. The older Alfred did not make eye contact with Matthew, only wiping away the blood that dripped from the wound on his head from the musket. _

"_Don't pity your little brother, Canada, he deserves this," the nightmare man said, his grin twisted and evil looking. Canada looked hurt, wanting to yell at the man; but he didn't, he just watched as his younger brother screams from the pain of his heart being burnt. _

"_**I'll never forgive you!"**__ America screamed at the top of his lungs, only getting hit on the head again with the nightmare man's musket. Soon younger Alfred could not see anything, smoke blowing in his direction and made everything hade to see in the night._

Alfred closed his eyes again and reopened them, seeing his was back in the bathroom. "_1812..."_ Alfred mumbled softly, dragging his hands down to his left side, feeling two long scars with one cutting right through it. Alfred wondered where all these scares came from, but he just traced them slowly and softly.

Alfred suddenly felt his lungs fill with smoke and ash, and everything was dry. He closed his eyes as he felt them burning and only reopened them when he heard the loud screaming of a woman and a loud crashing sound.

_Alfred opened his eyes to see rubble and trash and smoke and bodies- so many bodies were lying around like unloved and broken dolls. Screaming broke all silence, and it just was not one voice, it was hundred of thousands of voices crying out at the scene in front of him. Alfred inhaled and regretted it instantly, taking in smoke, ash, and the taste of blood. It felt like he stood there for hours, slowly the screaming died and the feeling of people leaving came. Alfred tried to see what was going on, but he could not see anything from the cloud of smoke around him, but soon a voice began to call to anyone who would respond._

"_**Can anyone hear me? Is anyone alive?" **__the familiar voice of older Alfred called as his bright yellow uniform with black stripes. Younger Alfred could see dried tears on the ash covered America, who was digging though the rubble._

'_I'm over here!' younger Alfred tried to scream, but his throat was burnt from the inside. He tried to cry, but the tears just evaporated and it stung his skin; which felt like it was all just open gashes. Younger Alfred began to run to the older him, was now lifting heavy pieces of ruble. Younger Alfred watched as the older him began to pull out dismantled bodies from the ruble, which were all burnt and crushed. _

"_**I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry,**__" Older him cried over and over again as he left and came back, collecting more dead bodies. Younger Alfred began to hop over the ruble and got to Older him, who was still crying as he collecting the dead people, occasionally calling out for survivors. Younger Alfred followed the older him out of the curtain of dust, ash, and smoke. Younger Alfred stopped and turned around, seeing where two buildings stood but were only reduced to ruble and leaving a large grave._

_Younger Alfred's eyes shot open widely, shocked, and horrified to see such a sight. He could see people crying, people of all ages and of all races. He could see people trying to put the fire out, he could see older him continuing to bring the horrified bodies out from the smoky grave. Younger Alfred saw people on their knees crying and crying, all chanting different things to bless their land, their safety, and their fallen people. Younger Alfred fell to his knees and covered his eyes, crying as the smell of blood continued to flood his nose._

"September…eleventh…" Alfred mumbled softly. Alfred opened his eyes, tears still spilling out of his eyes and his hand still rubbing the side scars. Alfred pulled his hand away and looked into the mirror, seeing his red face. Alfred dragged his hand to hips, feeling a thin scar that seemed to stretch all around his hip bone.

Before Alfred's body could be taken back to another horrible scene he took his hand off and began to walk back to the meeting, not knowing he was still crying and his face was a deep red as he made his way back to the meeting room.

Alfred closed his eyes as he ran down the hallway, wanting to hurry up and tell Ivan he remembered who he was. Alfred was running and blind, causing him to smack right into another person. He felt two arms wrap around his body and hold him closely to whomever's chest. Alfred didn't know who it was, but at first he assumed it was Ivan looking for him. Alfred took a whiff of whoever was holding him, but instead of smelling vodka he smelt whatever type of fabric so finer the person used.

Alfred snapped his eyes open and saw the green eyes of the nightmare man, whose name seemed a mystery to Alfred. He saw the look in those green eyes, they were hungry and they were scanning him as a meal for the taking- again. Alfred felt the man hold him tighter, rubbing his back as the boy began to wiggle to be free from him. Alfred closed his eyes and began to thrash around and whimper softly.

"Alfred…" the man said, grabbing Alfred's chin and making him look up at him. "Let me help you," his voice said. Alfred noted the blond hair and the green eyes; he knew this was the same monster from his nightmares and his past.

"Stay away from me!" Alfred screamed and he kneed England in his crotch, making the man fall to his knees and hold on to himself in pain. Alfred ran past England as fast as he could and made it to the meeting, running inside and right over to Ivan, who was sipping vodka slowly. Ivan was shocked to have a red faced Alfred run into the room and jump into his lap, instantly burying his head in his coat. Ivan noticed how all nations looked over at him.

Canada, who was covering his bloody nose with an icepack Francis got him, was glaring daggers at Ivan. Francis also had a dark look, as well as the Italian brothers, and Japan. Ivan hugged Alfred, smirking happily to the other nations. Practically had Alfred showing how much he trusted and cared for him in front of everyone, except England; who went to grab a paper towel for Canada. China looked over at Sweden, who was looking over at Prussia talking to his little brother. Prussia had this smirk on his face, making Sweden and China feel relieved.

Germany seemed to notice China and Sweden's glances in their direction, instantly thinking Prussia did something stupid. "What did you do brooder?" Ludwig asked softly, only getting a warm smile from Prussia.

"The awesome I am just so amazing and awesome that they are sicken with my awesomeness!" Prussia said loudly, laughing and flexing. Hungary growled and smacked Prussia with a frying pan, making the albino fall to the ground. Alfred turned his head when he heard Mr. Prussia's voice, curious why he didn't see the man. Ivan pulled Alfred's chin so that the boy would look at him and not try to look at the annoying Prussian.

"Don't worry, malyutka, it was nothing," Ivan said with a calm look, not knowing what Alfred was thinking. Prussia stood up and rubbed his sore head, shutting up as Hungary threatened to hit his again. Canada would normally laugh at his Prussian friend, but he was to busy watched Ivan hold Alfred's face too closes to his own.

'_You knew…'_ Alfred thought, trying to no look at Ivan.

Japan was standing at the podium, giving a report on how his country's technology department was working on a greener way of transportation and methods to help the pollution in heavy crowded cities. Alfred tried to pull out of Ivan's grip, but the Russian held on hard when he felt Alfred trying to free himself from his hold. This small action began to scare Ivan, thinking Alfred was possibly more interested in the other nations that his beloved Ivan.

"Malyutka, what happened?" Ivan asked, getting no answer from Alfred. Ivan could feel Alfred still trying to look over at the others, more so in Canada's direction.

"Alfred, answer me now," Ivan ordered, his voice soft enough so that no one but his sister could hear him being rough and bothered by Alfred's defiance. Alfred said nothing, only grabbing Ivan's hand and pushing it away to get a short chance to look for Prussia and Canada; but his face was forcefully pulled back. Alfred whimpered in pain, feeling sore as Ivan held onto him and kept him close.

"Lets go home, Alfred, I think it's time for a nap, ad?" Ivan whispered in a dark voice, which made Alfred feel suddenly scared for his life. Alfred looked at Ivan with a slight pout, not wanting to leave the room filled with nations. Ivan noticed Alfred's hesitation, which was certainly not a good sign for him. Alfred felt Ivan wrap his arms around him and stand up, holding him against his strong and large body as he began to walk to the doors. A few nations gave them a worried look, mostly for Alfred's safety; even Prussia felt worried for the small boy.

"I better take him home, little kids need their sleep, ad?" Russia announced to the other nations, using one hand to push Alfred's face into his chest so that the boy didn't say anything in protest. Canada wanted to run and take Alfred, but he did nothing but sits down and watch Ivan old his brother. Russia didn't even wait for a response; instead he left the room with Alfred in his arms. While walking down the hall Ivan saw England on his knees, cupping his balls and groaning in pain. Ivan smirked as he walked down the hall and out of the building, taking Alfred to his car and throwing him in the back like a rag doll.

Ivan walked over to the driver's side and got in, starting the car up to leave. Alfred winced and held his head in pain, since when he was thrown he hit his head on the door. Ivan didn't say anything until they had driven out of Moscow, driving in the snow covered country to get to his house.

"You were acting defiant, Alfred, why?" Ivan asked, looking straight at the road. Alfred looked down, not wanting to talk. "I would start talking, or else I will have to punish you," Ivan said, slowly down slightly. Alfred didn't say anything; instead he just ran his fingers over the scare on his shoulder. Ivan felt as if he had enough, he sped the rest of the way home. Alfred felt so much fear rushing through his body, but he just did not know how to explain it to Ivan- his anger and confusion over ran most senses.

Alfred felt his door open and he felt Ivan's strong arms grasp him, pulling him out of the car and towards the house. Alfred did not fight against Ivan; instead he walked closely to him and latched onto him. Ivan was confused as well, not knowing why Alfred was acting to weird and now he was holding on to him like a child. Ivan dragged Alfred to their room, grabbing the boy's hair and pushing him towards the ground. Alfred fell, only looking up at Ivan with fearful eyes as Ivan pulled out his metal faucet pipe from his large coat.

Alfred felt his heart beat speed up as the light from the window made the pipe shine brightly. Ivan took a few steps closer to Alfred, making sure to show the pipe off in front of him.

"Now you will answer me, da?" Ivan asked, only seeing Alfred's body shake in fear; but no indication that he was going to tell Ivan 'yes' or 'no'. Ivan sighed and slammed the pipe only inches away from Alfred's ankle, making a loud thud when it hit the ground.

"Now, Malyutka, tell me why were being defiant against me," Ivan ordered, only seeing Alfred touch his shoulder and rube something; which confused Ivan. Ivan began to get ever madder, this time he swooped down and grabbed Alfred's hair, pulling him up and leaning him against the bed.

"Why are you denying me, sunflower?" Ivan asked, his eyes becoming dull and dark with anger. Alfred seemed to be in a daze, touching the scar softly, mumbling the name.

"What? Speak up!" Ivan scream as he slammed Alfred's small body on the bed, only getting a dark glare in return. Ivan began to panic, seeing his sunflower get mad, and he had no clue why Alfred was acting like this.

"I remember…." Alfred said softly, rubbing the scar while he looked into Ivan's violet eyes. Ivan felt his whole body turns even colder than normal, hearing those words scared him greatly. Ivan pleaded on the inside that Alfred was talking about something stupid, but he knew that England's spell must have been breaking. But how?

"What are you talking about, malyutka?" Ivan asked, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath to calm himself.

"And you knew about this the whole time, right?" Alfred spat madly at Ivan, his eyes coming to life with anger. Ivan was taken back, not wanting to realize Alfred was pushing him away; this was breaking Ivan's cold heart. Ivan smiled and nodded, deciding he would play along with Alfred's pushing and he would end up pulling the boy back, even if it was by force.

"Da," Ivan said, bringing his cold gloved hand to Alfred's face. He slowly traced the outline of Alfred's small jaw; his cold fingers making Alfred shiver slightly. Alfred began to wiggle, trying to get out of Ivan's hold. But he only made Ivan hold him down harder.

"P-please let go," Alfred cried softly, closing his eyes as Ivan's grip began to hurt him. Ivan smiled and let go of Alfred, taking the time to grab his pipe. Alfred looked up just into to see Ivan slam his pipe on to his chest, making all the air leave his body and making his gasp in pain.

"What exactly did you remember?" Ivan asked, leaning down and kissing Alfred's parted lips. Alfred's mind seemed to be too busy with the pain to stop Ivan from kissing him. Ivan took a few seconds to let Alfred catch his breath to answer him. Ivan watched as Alfred stopped gasping and started to breathe normally, though he did take advantage to kiss Alfred's neck.

"Now you answer da?" Ivan asked, waving his pipe in a threatening way. Alfred nodded and placed his hands over his stomach to protect himself from Ivan.

"_**P-Pearl Harbor…." **_Alfred said softly, feeling the flashes of pain from that day effect him now. Ivan's eyes widen and he dropped the pipe, pissed at the words that left Alfred's sweet mouth. "Why did you do this, Ivan, why did you keep me here when you know I don't belong here with you," Alfred asked, rising as eye brow.

Alfred noticed how hurt Ivan look, so to comfort him he placed his hands on each side of Ivan's face, holding him and making him look at him. "Why?" Alfred asked softly, making Ivan's eyes soften.

"I did not want to loose you," Ivan mumbled softly as he pinned Alfred down and sunk his nails into Alfred.

"And I won't," Ivan mumbled softly.

-Line Break!-

_**End of Chapter 12! **_

_**What do ya'll think?**_

_**Read and review please!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13!**_

_**Warning: Violence, cursing, Occ'ness, child abuse,**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Thanks to my wonderful beta, Hipstermustache! and thank you all for following this story!  
><strong>_

_**Chapter Thirteen: Hello, I'm America!**_

-Line break-

Alfred woke up to the sun hitting his face, almost burning from the intense rays and heat that seemed to only want to shine on him. Alfred felt as if he was waking up from a horrible nightmare, much like those from earlier in the week. Alfred sat up; he fell almost instantly, however, as pain rushed through his body. Alfred fell back on the bed and winced softly as he let the waves of pain wash over him until they stopped.

Alfred began to touch himself and ended up feeling swollen areas, bruised places, and cut skin. Alfred closed his eyes, trying to hold back all sounds, but he allowed tears to run down his soft cheeks. He placed his hand over his heart and felt something engraved in his skin, closing his eyes as he sent more waves of pain through his body. He tried to think about what could have been carved into his skin, wondering what Ivan did to him after he sent the first blow.

Alfred slowly sat up and pushed the covers off of him, moving over to the bathroom to see the damage. Alfred felt his whole body hurting as he took slow and quiet steps, but he kept in all sounds and made his way to the bathroom to check himself in the mirror. The walk over to the bathroom was extremely painful for Alfred, feeling his rear end sore and hurting- like something rough had been stuck up there and left. This horrible feeling made it hard to walk, causing Alfred to limp and walk awkwardly. Alfred looked back at the bed he had woken up in and saw a huge lump under the covers. It was alive and it was breathing, making Alfred glare.

He walked over to the sink and stood on his toes to see his face in the reflection perfectly. Alfred gasped at what he saw, and he had all rights to be shocked. Both of his eyes were black and blue, and a few thin cuts were around his neck. Alfred touched his wounds and let a few tears drip down his face, feeling betrayed by Mr. Ivan-Russia.

Alfred turned back and headed back to the bed, watching the lump breathe as it slept and let out a roar of a snore. Alfred turned back to the mirror and pushed himself up, resting his knees on the sink so he could see his neck down. The young boy saw bruises all over his chest and arms, which covered him like a shirt with holes the color of skin. Alfred looked over at his heart, seeing a carved mess of backwards letters. Alfred began to see what the backwards letters spelt, realizing it was in Russian.

"Ivan…" Alfred read aloud, feeling more tears rush down his abused face. Alfred heard the man in the bed groan loudly, making Alfred jump and fall off the sink. Alfred watched the man, who was still fast asleep and not waking up even after Alfred's body hitting the floor. The young boy crept out of the bathroom and back onto the bed. Dark thoughts began to surface from the deepest parts of his mind, ones he had never even heard of. Death. Torture. Suddenly these things sounded amazing, and he wanted to practice them on the man who showed him no mercy.

Alfred sat on his knees and watched Ivan breathe slowly, sleeping without a single worry in the world and happy. Alfred slipped his small hands into one of Ivan's large ones, feeling the cold skin against his. Alfred traced the wrinkles and creases in Ivan's hand, lightly touching it with his finger tips. Alfred saw how Ivan's face was so peaceful, relaxed and clam.

"Are you happy because you hurt me?" Alfred whispered so softly to the point where it was not even said, leaning down and kissing Ivan's nose softly. Ivan groaned and opened his eyes, seeing Alfred's face close to his and feeling Alfred's soft hands in one of his. The large Russian smiled, seeing the carvings in Alfred's soft and young skin.

"Good morning, malyutka, are you going to behave now?" Ivan asked, licking his lips as he looked at the boy's bare naked body. He hated hurting the child, but he did find all the bruises, cuts, and gashes to be very attractive and unsurprisingly, they turned him on. Ivan smiled when he saw Alfred nod slowly and take one hand out of his, placing in his other hand. Alfred climbed on top of Ivan, one leg on each side of his large chest. Ivan could not help but to smirk, knowing Alfred was trying to get forgiveness.

Alfred leaned closely to Ivan, connecting their lips and kissing him sloppily. Ivan opened his mouth and happily let Alfred invade his mouth, though he took control shortly after and showed Alfred's mouth no mercy. Alfred removed his hands from Ivan's and began to run them through Ivan's hair as the pair kissed. Ivan grunted as Alfred impaled his hands with his knees and moving his hips back , keeping him from sitting up or able to have much movement.

Due to the intense kissing, Ivan was unable to speak to the enforcing blond. Ivan could feel heat pooling in his vital regions, probably from Alfred's naked and seductive state. When Alfred pulled away for air he began to scan Ivan's face and neck, seeing the purple-pink scarf wrapped snuggly around his neck like it was every day. Alfred smiled and lunged back at Ivan, kissing him roughly; but Ivan was still letting Alfred overtake him and have control.

Ivan was in bliss, having Alfred's warm tongue touching and heating up his own. He began to try and move his hands, wanting to grab at Alfred and make the young boy scream and beg for him. Alfred added more pressure on Ivan's hands, making the large Russian grunt from the pain of the boy's implement. Alfred began to wiggle his hips with excitement and joy, and the movement also seemed to benefit Ivan in a teasing way.

Suddenly Ivan felt his scarf grow uncomfortably tight. He looked to see Alfred pulling the ends of his scarf, squeezing it as tight as possible and tying it into a knot that Ivan couldn't get out of or undo. Alfred suddenly released Ivan's scarf and moved straight to Ivan's neck, pressing and squeezing as hard as he could. Ivan began to make struggling voices, gasping and calling Alfred's name as he did so.

"Just die! Just die!" Alfred chanted as he pressed onto Ivan's neck even harder than before.

Ivan was so angry that he was seeing red, yet he could not get out from under Alfred. He felt weaker and weaker as he felt himself getting lightheaded. His bedroom door suddenly opened to reveal Raivis carrying a silver tray with Ivan and Alfred's breakfast. Alfred and Ivan looked at Raivis, whose eyes were closed so that he could not see Alfred or Russia. He had heard Alfred's screams and Ivan's yelling from last night, hearing Ivan call Alfred such horrible names as he carved his name and other things into Alfred's skin.

"Good morning, Mr. Russia, I brought you breakfast-" Raivis started to say, but stopped dead in the middle of his sentence when he saw Ivan gasping under Alfred's hold. Raivis placed the silver tray on a table near the door, taking a few steps closer with a vodka bottle in his hands.

Latvia heard Russia begging him in Russian to help him, telling him to hit Alfred with the bottle and stop him; but Alfred began to try and kill him while he said this. Ivan gave a soft smirk as Raivis came closer and his arms shot up with the full bottle of vodka in his tiny hands. Alfred closed his sapphire eyes and was ready for impact, but was shocked to not have fallen when the sound of the bottle shattering was heard, echoing on the walls of the room.

Alfred opened his eyes to see Ivan's eyes open and blood leaking from the Russian's forehead. Alfred looked at Raivis, who was breathing and shocked that he just did this to the man who has been dominating over his life for so long. Alfred let go of Ivan's neck and started crying as hard as he could, tears spilling on his body and Russia's. Raivis took a few steps closer to Alfred and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him off Russia and the bed.

"Are you okay?" Raivis asked, embracing Alfred tightly. Raivis felt so brave, and feeling Alfred shake like a leaf in his arms made him feel both strong and sad at the same time. Raivis saw that Alfred was not going to answer him in the presence of a dead-or-not Russia, so he took Alfred to his and his brothers' room. Raivis studied and noticed how Alfred limped close to his side, causing Raivis to feel jealousy wash over him. He locked the door and ran to his restroom, turning on the bath so he could wash Alfred up.

While in the bathroom, Alfred followed Raivis and latched onto him, crying and mumbling how he was a bad person for trying to kill Ivan and dragging Raivis into this. Raivis sighed and turned to Alfred, hugging him tightly before making Alfred take a bath so that he could clean the wounds.

Alfred was quiet throughout the whole bath, and Raivis didn't mind the boy's eerie silence. Raivis began to understand the great punishments Russia was going to inflict on him now, and Raivis began to complain to Alfred. Alfred closed his eyes and took Raivis into an embrace, holding him close to his dripping wet body.

"Russia is going to kill me, he's going to destroy me," Raivis said, freaking out in Alfred's arms. Raivis froze when he felt Alfred rub his back slowly, much like his older brothers did when he was very little and very scared. Raivis' sky blue eyes made contact with Alfred's sapphire blue eyes, and for one moment Raivis felt happy.

"Come home with me, I don't know where it is; but you can come with me," Alfred said, smiling at his friend. Alfred did not remember his other friends, but he considered Raivis as his best and only friend. Raivis' eyes lit up as he heard the offer, remembering the great thing Lithuania had told him about America and his home. But this was not America, not; this was Alfred, his best friend and his crush!

"I can't, Alfred, I have to stay here to make sure my older brothers are safe," Raivis said, looking away with a few stray tears slipping down his face. His face seemed to turn into a dull and sad look, making Alfred begin to think of a solution so his friend could come with him.

"Then they can come home with us also!" Alfred said quickly, not wanting to lose Raivis. Even though he never met Raivis' other brother, he did meet and like Toris a lot. Raivis' face seemed to burst to life, shocked to hear Alfred offer such a thing.

"Really?" Raivis asked, perking up with a bright smile. Alfred flashed a great smile and nodded, right before he dipped his hair into the warm bath water. Raivis smiled and began to pour shampoo into his hands, lathering them up so he could wash Alfred's messy and dirty hair. Alfred popped out of the water and smiled, only to be grabbed and forcefully washed by Raivis' lathered hands.

Alfred let out a laugh before he slowly began to dull and look at Raivis with this sad and dull look, which made Raivis sad as well.

"Raivis, will you be truthful with me?" Alfred asked, popping suds bubbles floating on the water. Raivis blushed and nodded.

"Y-Yes, why?" Raivis asked, rinsing his hands off in the warm bath water. Raivis studied Alfred's sad facial expression, seeing there was something big on Alfred's mind.

"You're a nation, aren't you?" Alfred asked, looking at Raivis and locking eyes with him. Raivis sighed and felt himself swallow both his shy and bashfulness, not wanting to lie to Alfred any longer about who they truly were.

"Yes, I am the nation of Latvia, and my brothers are also nations. Toris is Lithuania and my oldest brother, and Eduard is Estonia," Raivis said, slipping his arm in the water and taking hold of Alfred's soft hand. Raivis did not care he was getting his favorite red coat wet; he just wanted to make sure he was able to comfort Alfred.

"Do you hate me, Alfred?" Raivis asked, squeezing Alfred's hand softly and getting close to Alfred to whisper softly in his native tongue. Alfred took in a deep breath before dunking himself under the water, sitting there a few seconds before releasing his air and surfacing. When Alfred came up he turned and looked at Raivis with a toothy grin, making Raivis release the breath he had been holding in fear for Alfred's answer.

"Now how could I hate you?" Alfred asked, getting close to Raivis and hugging the Baltic nation tightly. Raivis was shocked, but loved and welcomed the wet hug from the American boy. Raivis looked out of the window and noticed the sun was now gracing the sky, which meant they should leave.

"Alfred, lets hurry and get you dressed so we can go. I don't want to be near Russia when he wakes up," Raivis said, hugging Alfred back before softly pushing him back into the slowly cooling water. Alfred smiled and dipped back under, cleaning off and rinsing all suds off his body and hair. Raivis watched as Alfred cleaned himself, feeling bad when he would see Alfred's face twist in pain. Both boys knew Alfred needed to clean these wounds, though it did not make it any easier to watch or do.

Once Alfred was done, Raivis brought him a towel and some of his clothes, too scared to sneak into Russia's room and get Alfred's clothes. Alfred jumped on Raivis' bed and began to put on the teen's clothes, finding them to be almost a perfect fit. Raivis gave Alfred his favorite pair of jeans and his favorite red hooded jacket. The two snuck out and made their way into Moscow by foot, not caring that people were watching them.

Raivis felt as if everyone had their eyes on the two, watching Alfred hold onto his arm like a lovesick school girl. Raivis was surprised to not hear Alfred complain about his feet hurting, though his own feet were killing him from the multi-mile walk. They made their way to the World Meeting location, which Alfred almost instantly recognized. Alfred squeezed Raivis' hand as they entered the building and walked to the meeting room, though they were extremely early. Raivis opened the door and the two walked in, being the first to arrive.

"Why did we come here?" Alfred finally asked, making Raivis frown and look at him.

"To get you home. I just hope it works," Raivis said. Alfred frowned and roughly pulled Raivis close to him, embracing him tightly in a warm hold. Raivis let Alfred hold him, feeling the warm boy shake and mumble nonsense.

"You better not leave me, ever," Alfred said, looking up at Raivis with his big blue eyes that were filled with determination. Raivis smiled and chuckled softly, hugging Alfred.

"I won't," Raivis said.

They stood like that for a few seconds until the meeting door opened to reveal Toris and another man, who Alfred assumed was Eduard. The two older men exchanged looks before giving their little brother a disapproving look.

"Raivis, come here," Eduard ordered in a dull and emotionless tone, making Raivis shiver before he let go of Alfred and walked over to his two brothers. Alfred was sad when the two men took Raivis to their seats and started scolding him about what they found when they got home. Raivis felt his blood freeze when his brother talked about punishing him for 'killing Russia'. Raivis did not know if they had actually killed him or not, but a secret smile formed inside of his head when he heard that Russia was dead.

Alfred watched as the three talk, not knowing what to do besides walk around the building. The three Baltic nations watched as Alfred left, not trying to stop him from doing what he wanted. The young American somehow found his way wandering down the hall and ended up walking down a flight a stairs. He heard the soft voice of someone talking to himself, and Alfred was curious why. Alfred walked over to the man, standing behind the man in a suit with wavy blond hair.

"Are you lonely?" Alfred asked softly; but it was loud enough to scare and startle the tall man. The man turned around and Alfred instantly knew who he was. He was that man who stood up to Russia yesterday. The two just looked at each other, speechless and wide eyed.

"Yes, are you?" The blond asked, his purple-blue eyes shining with hope. The man had to restrain himself from jumping and grabbing Alfred, holding the boy and never letting him go again. But sadly, China had told them to play along with Russia's sick plan and to not push Alfred into remembering.

"I don't know yet, but why are you lonely?" Alfred asked, smiling shyly at the man. The tall man turned his whole body around then smiled, getting closer to Alfred. His face drained of color when he examined the horrible bruises left by an insane Russia. The man wanted to hug Alfred and kiss each one better, feeling horrible for the young teen.

"I lost someone," the man said, patting Alfred on the head. Alfred's eyes got wider when the warmth of the man's hand made contact with him. He felt a name on the tip of his tongue, but he could not say it. It was like it was stuck and did not want to come out.

"I better go, I have a meeting to get to," the man said, turning around and began walking down the hall. Alfred watched as the man became farther and farther from his grasp, and soon the word slipped off his tongue and rang out of his throat.

"Matthew…" Alfred said softly, but loud enough for the man to hear. The man, who was looking away from Alfred, was almost in tears as he heard the soft voice of Alfred say his name so sweetly. The man took in a deep breath and released it slowly, relaxing before he opened his mouth.

"Who?" The man asked Alfred, though it hurt him in a mocking way. So many times people forgot who he was, and now here he was, asking it to Alfred. The man noticed Alfred's awkward walking, and he did not know why his brother was walking like this; but he was.

"Matthew!" Alfred called out louder, starting to run towards the man. The man, Matthew, turned and was trampled on by Alfred lunging his body on top of him. Matthew looked in shock as Alfred latched onto him and snuggled into his chest, crying softly. Matthew felt tears bursting though his eyes as he embraced Alfred tightly, happily cooing the boy's name softy.

"Alfred! You remember me? Do you remember who you are?" Matthew asked, hugging Alfred, but getting a sad look from his little brother.

'_Warm…like fire….__**Fire**__…'_ Alfred thought, his hug becoming loose.

"N-No… Your name just came to me…" Alfred stuttered, but he only felt Matthew hold him tighter and kiss his head softly. Alfred stepped back, making Matthew let go of Alfred watch the boy back up with a scared look on his face.

"A-Alfred…" Matthew said softly, looking at his brother with a mixture of a sad and shocked expression. Alfred remembered the vision of Matthew with the crazy man, remembering the burning sensation that rushed through his body.

"You're not going to hurt me like that crazy man, are you? You did once…right?" Alfred asked, looking down at the ground. Matthew's eyes easily told Alfred what Matthew was thinking, that he was unsure of both what and who Alfred was talking about.

"Who? And what?" Matthew asked softly, taking a few steps backwards. Matthew knew that he should not have disobeyed China, but he wanted to help his beloved little brother remember who he was.

"That man with the huge eyebrows and a really creepy personality!" Alfred said loudly, taking a few steps closer to Matthew to add more effect to his explanation. Matthew began to think about who Alfred could be talking about, and it finally hit him.

_'Arthur…' _Matthew thought.

"And how did I hurt you?" Matthew asked, not thinking he ever fought and hurt his brother.

"The fire…" Alfred said softly before lunging himself closer to Matthew, wrapping his arms around Matthew and started crying. Matthew was shocked and taken back by Alfred's answer and the boy's actions, but he was glad Alfred was touching him like he used to, like they were close brother's again.

"I don't remember who I was, b-but I want too, I want to r-remember you and everyone else…" Alfred cried, squeezing onto his brother's body tightly. Matthew's eyes grew soft and he wrapped his arms around Alfred and smiled softly. There was hope; he could and would have his little brother back soon.

"I want you to remember, too; but I don't want Russ-...um, Ivan, hurting you if you left him," Matthew said, though he honestly did not care what Ivan felt or thought anymore.

"Russia is mean…he hurt me too, but he hurt me in a different way then you did," Alfred said softly, looking up at his brother with tear filled eyes. Matthew knew what Alfred meant, though he did not want to believe Russia did such a thing to the small teen.

"America…Alfred, he will never touch you again, not while I'm alive," Matthew said, kissing Alfred's forehead softly and squeezing the boy close to his chest. "You will never be left to face his wrath again, I would rather die than let you be harmed again," Matthew said softly, making Alfred look up at him with soft eyes.

"You will protect me, right?" Alfred asked, wanting to make sure he was understanding the taller blonde's sweet words.

"Oui, yes. I know you have no reason to trust me, I know you don't remember me...but I'm your brother and I only want to keep you safe," Matthew said softly, feeling tears slip down his face. Alfred stood up on his toes and kissed Matthew's tear covered cheeks softly.

"So you're going to be my hero?" Alfred asked, making eye contact with Matthew. Matthew could not help but to chuckle and smile at his little brother.

"I guess so," Matthew chuckled again as he kissed Alfred's cheek and smiled happily. Alfred smiled back and both boys stopped crying, looking at each other with large smiles.

"You will help me remember, right? I know that I was important and I need to protect Raivis and his brothers!" Alfred said, looking worried.

"Protect them from Russia?" Matthew asked, seeing Alfred's eyes instantly turn into a guilty look.

"Russia is dead…" Alfred said, making Matthew's eyes widen. There was no way Alfred could have killed Russia in the state he was in, but then again, he did see Alfred and Latvia walking in together. Could these two have killed Russia?

"Are you sure?" Matthew asked, wondering and begging for Alfred to be telling the truth. Alfred nodded, making Matthew smile and pick up Alfred, spinning around and laughing happily. "You did it Alfred! Now all we have to do is get you home and you will be able to get your memory back!" Matthew cheered happily.

"R-Really?" Alfred wondered, and Matthew nodded and placed Alfred on the ground. Both blonds stumbled around a bit from the rush of spinning and the dizzying effect it left.

"Lets go to the meeting. I need to tell France we should head home as soon as possible," Matthew said, taking a few steps forwards and turning to Alfred, offering his hand to his brother.

"Let's go home," Matthew said softly. Alfred smiled and ran to his brother, taking his hand and holding it tightly. The two started walking, heading to the world meeting, and happily holding each other's warm hand in his own.

The two walked to the meeting room and entered it, greeted by the smiles of Latvia and his siblings. Katyusha and another woman were sitting in their seats with tears in their eyes, mumbling in their native tongues. The two blond men who sat near Matthew yesterday turned and looked at the scene; in fact, the whole room looked at Matthew holding Alfred's hand protectively.

"Hey Raivis! Matthew said you and your brothers can come home with us!" Alfred said happily, making Raivis smile and walked over to him. Raivis loved being close to Alfred, even though some nations were mad at the actions he and Alfred committed. Francis, the blond with the scruffy beard, walked up to Alfred and Matthew.

"Alfred, I am sorry about our rude behavior," Francis said, patting Alfred on the head softly before flashing a sweet smile. Matthew was happy his lover was not being rude, but he could see England glaring holes into France's skull. Raivis held tightly onto Alfred, watching Francis carefully as he rubbed Alfred's hair.

"It's okay, mister," Alfred said, looking at Raivis and smiling kindly. Toris and Eduard walked over to their little brother and the blond nations, deciding they would talk to Alfred about their new living arrangements. Matthew watched as England walk closer to them.

"Alfred, I heard about how you triumphed over your capturer. Tell me why you are back stabbing everyone who begins to take care of you," England said, with a sick smile on his lips. Matthew and Francis knew he was not just talking about Alfred killing Russia, but how Alfred seems to always be independent of everyone he can.

"England, please save that for later," Francis said before he grabbed Matthew's shoulder and lead the small group to a spot for them all to sit at while they discussed the Baltic nations' new home. Matthew happily sat and talked with Alfred, and soon other friendly nations surrounded them and started talking as well.

Alfred and Raivis enjoyed the praise and attention they were receiving from the other people, though they were also receiving negative attention from Russia's sisters and his allies. A young looking, amber haired nation with a side curl almost jumped on Alfred, smiling ear to ear.

"How did you kill him?" Feliciano, Italy, asked happily. Alfred noticed Prussia looking at him, making Alfred smile brightly back at the albino man who helped him begin to regain his memories. Prussia turned away with a sad look, not wanting to look at the small American.

"Da, how did you kill him?" A low, angry voice asked, making everyone turn to the door of the meeting room. Raivis' eyes shot open as he saw the sloppy and angry body of the Russian Federation glaring at him and Alfred with dark and enraged eyes. Ukraine and Belarus jumped up from their seats and ran to their brother, only to be pushed aside as Ivan began to walk closer to Alfred. The room was dead quiet, watching Ivan glare at Raivis, thinking the small Baltic was surely going to be killed in a few seconds.

The angry Russian moved the nations out of his way forcefully before getting to Alfred, reaching out to grab the small boy's bruised wrist. Russia was stopped when Canada pushed his hand away with his own, making other nations think Canada was trying to kill himself.

"Stay away from my brother," Canada said darkly, glaring at Russia. Russia's look was too evil for anyone to feel safe, making even his allies frightened for their own safety. Suddenly Russia smirked, making everyone jump slightly in fear and shock.

"Matthew, America belongs to me, for as long as I control his land, I control him," Russia said as he withdrew his hand and used it to push Matthew into the crowd of nations, who caught the boy. Russia grabbed Alfred, frowning as Alfred began to struggle and nations began to protest against Russia's actions.

"You do not control America!" Raivis said before throwing a punch at Ivan, only to get slapped against the face and making him fall to the ground.

"Come now, America, we don't want to hurt anyone just because you are being stubborn," Ivan said, pulling Alfred to his feet and pulling Alfred close to him.

"And we do not want you to get anymore of these pretty imperfections, now do we?" Ivan said as he felt Alfred trying to free himself. Ivan was laughing until he heard the soft clicking of a loaded gun that was far too close for anyone to feel safe. Ivan turned and his eyes widened in shock and anger, seeing a glare aimed at him.

"I will not let another nation be lost. Not again. I let it get out of hand last time, but this time..." Prussia's voice trailed off as he pulled the trigger. Everyone's eyes widened as blood spilled over Prussia, Russia, and America. Canada jumped up and ran over to Prussia with his fist balled up and lunging to hurt the albino.

Before Canada could hurt Prussia, a loud scream escaped Ivan's throat, his eyes almost too big in shock for his own face. Ivan's arms fell to his side and watched as more blood was spilled from the falling body. Everyone stared in shock, not believing what just happened.

"Vy chertovski ublyudok!" Ivan screamed, looking at Alfred's lifeless body on the now blood covered carpet. Ivan fell to his knees and lifted Alfred's head in his hands, whispering softly to the body of the one person he loved. Canada lunged at Prussia, punching him as hard as he could as Ivan sat on his knees and held Alfred's bloody head.

"Malyutka? Malyutka, please wake up," Ivan called softly, shaking Alfred's limp body. Other nations surrounded Russia holding Alfred and Canada punching Prussia, looking as blood spilled out of the gun wound in Alfred's head. Raivis was held by his brothers, tears running down his face.

'_Alfred….no… you were going to live with me! You were going to be our hero!' _Latvia screamed in his mind.

"Why did you do that! Why did you kill America!" Canada yelled, punching Prussia's nose, breaking it. Francis wanted to kill his friend for killing the young North American, but he just pulled his lover away from the albino. Everyone, excluding Ivan, looked at Prussia with angry and confused looks.

"To save him and everyone else," Prussia said before closing his eyes, cupping his broken nose. Russia looked at Prussia with a dark glare before taking off his coat and covering Alfred's small body with it.

"How would killing Alfred save everyone? He was going to come home and remember who he was! Back to normal! That is why we sent you to help him remember!" Canada yelled, tears rushing out of his eyes, his face red with rage towards Prussia.

"Because he would lose himself just like the Holy Roman Empire did, so he would have had the burden of killing millions like those other nations who have forgotten who they were! He was not like Holy Rome! He did not revert to that age because Mother Earth wanted him to; he did because someone changed him!" Prussia yelled at Matthew, looking at his blood covered hand.

"W-What do you mean? No one did anything to Alfred!" Matthew yelled, calming down in Francis' arms.

"You would think that, but Russia knows what I am talking about, right?" Prussia said, sitting up and glaring at Ivan. "You knew Alfred would be changed, so you had to have planned this ahead!" Prussia yelled, making the nations look from Prussia to a mourning Russia.

"Da, I knew… And Alfred would still be alive and naïve if you would have stayed out of our business," Russia said, kissing Alfred's hand that stuck out of the coat.

"But you should have not messed with dark magic! You knew Alfred would die if he was kept away from his homeland for too long- if I would not have killed him, then he would be suffering until his body gave up!" Prussia yelled, making Ivan look shocked at him.

"W-What?" Ivan asked, confused, just like everyone else.

"He would have basically rotted from the inside out," Prussia said, glaring at Russia.

"You are a lying shitbag!" Canada yelled, thrashing around in Francis' arms again. Prussia shook his head and crawled over to Alfred, making Ivan glare and freeze.

"I will prove it to you," Prussia said, removing the coat to reveal Alfred's pale body. The nations looked at the body, feeling bad and sad as they stared at the body of the dead teen.

Russia went to move Prussia, but he let Prussia prove himself innocent to his horrible actions. Prussia pulled out a knife that he had brought, in case the gun did not work, and he unbuttoned Alfred's shirt. Everyone gasped as the saw the cuts Russia did to the little boy. Russia was sad as he looked at the wounds he caused in his rage, seeing them turning green like a rotting piece of meat.

"What is that?" Francis asked, pointing to the green tint to Alfred's wounds.

"The rotting. Most nations do not have a long time," Prussia said, before sinking the knife into the left side of Alfred's chest. Everyone gasped as Prussia dragged the knife through Alfred's skin, letting Alfred's black and green organs be seen by the observing nations.

Russia gasped and swooped down, pulling Alfred's body into a tight hold.

"Malyutka, my sweet malyutka," Russia said, holding Alfred's body close to his own; he didn't care about the blood that covered his clothes. Canada fell to his knees and began to crawl over to Alfred, sitting on the opposite side of his brother's body that Russia sat on. Matthew took Alfred's hand in his own, crying as he felt the lifeless and cold skin of America, Alfred, his brother.

"We were going to go home and eat pancakes and play games and I was going to help you," Matthew cried out as he held the small, cold hand in his own. Francis turned to look for England, surprised that the Brit had not killed Prussia yet. The Frenchman noticed Arthur was gone, left without a trace and without letting anyone know.

'That_ rat….' _France thought, before walking over to Matthew and hugged him, placing one hand on Alfred's face. He closed Alfred's still open eyes so that no one could look into the lifeless blue eyes that once shined happily at everyone.

"God Bless America…" Canada said softly before kissing the dead lips of his brother.

His beautiful brother, who had saved the world and yet was hated so much. Now America was with Mother Earth, sleeping in internal darkness and forever enjoying a never-ending dream. Forever walking in a maze where there was no exit. Forever lost and would never be found again.

"I am sorry, Malyutka," Russia said, before closing his eyes and letting tears fall on Alfred's dead body. Ivan had his heart fall out before, but now he truly knew what heartache was.

'_You will never make it out of that maze of flowers, little one'_

-_**The End-**_

_**OMG FINALLY!**_

_**We finally finished this! Thank you all for being super supportive and reviewing, I hope no one hates me for the ending D: **_

_**-Love ya'll!**_

_**SAD! SAD D: **_

_**Review please.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Warning: This is sad, but I felt it was needed.

Epilogue ~

* * *

><p>Russia sat in his big empty bed, looking up at the dark ceiling above him. The curtains had been pulled so that no light could bother him in his moments of solitude and depression, which seemed to come twice a week. He was so cold, yet so powerful now. Everything he could want was at finger tips, he now control all of America's land and all of his people. He had been strict on them, forcing them to give up so many rights that Alfred fought hard to gain from England. But none of that mattered to Russia anymore, Alfred was dead and buried in Washington D.C.<p>

Russia had attended the depressing funeral, wanting to pay his last respects to the nation who he destroyed and was going to rebuild to be even better. He loved his sweet little Alfred; but now the boy was gone and the world began to fight for America's lands. Russia made it clear that everything America had now belonged to him and his people. Canada and Mexico tried to take the land from Russia, having hope that if they could control it then America would somehow come back to them; but it was false hope. Prussia was punished; he was put into a jail in Siberia for the remainder of his worthless and pathetic immortal life.

It had been a painful and depressing year since Alfred died, but it was slowly getting better to live through each day. England was also punished, forced to pay for the funeral and a few of America's large debts with other nations of the world. Latvia also suffered, though his pain was emotional pain because he lost the first friend he felt so close to. It was a horrible year for all of those who were close to America, or all of those who benefited from America's trading. Russia seemed to have the heaviest winter that year, it lasted so long that he was not sure how many of his people lived through it.

"Mister Russia, are you hungry?" a soft and shaky voice said from outside the door, though Russia did not move from his position. The door slowly creaked open and revealed Lithuania with a tray of warm stew, vodka, and some bread. Russia still did not move, his eyes growing heavier as the seconds passed.

"Estonia made a delicious beef stew with carrots and potatoes; and Latvia brought some bread from Miss. Ukraine," the soft voice of Lithuania said to the cold giant in the lonely bed.

Lithuania walked over to Russia's bedside and placed the tray down on the night stand, watching the larger nation carefully. Lithuania picked up the bottle of vodka and the small shot glass, walking over to the other side of the bed and placing it on the nightstand on Russia's side of the bed. Lithuania sighed when he saw the last bottle he brought was untouched, like all drinks seemed to be since the beginning of this month.

"Starving yourself won't bring him back," Lithuania said, pushing aside his fear of Russia to tell the man what he knew. Alfred was gone, dead, six feet under, deceased, passed on; each thing meaning the same fate. Alfred was never going to come back to him, it was impossible for nations to come back from beyond the grave. Russia seemed to hear what Lithuania said, since he shot the nation a deadly cold glare.

"If you're hungry, then there is food," Lithuania said, turning away and leaving the sulking nation to morn. Lithuania knew it was harsh and bad to bring up the dead nation; it hurt him every time it came to his mind. He was closer to Alfred's real self then many people were; only Japan and Canada seemed to be closer than he was to America. This fact made it no easier to live with life, he was going to always feel horrible with helping Russia with his plot to keep America as a caged bird; but he knew America was no longer suffering from the insults.

Russia began to grin and chuckle like a mad man, his smile like a demon's or some horrible person's. Russia covered his eyes with his pale cold hand, feeling the boney hand cover himself made him slightly shiver. Ivan hated being depressed, he would lock himself away. It had been three long and dark days since he left his room, and he was starting to smell from his lack of bathing.

"They can not see you, Malyutka, but I will …just not here," Russia mumbled, closing his eyes tightly and forcing himself into a dream filled sleep. He secretly prayed that this would be the time he would wake in the dream world and see Alfred running around in the vast sunflower field.

When Russia opened his eyes he was alone, and not in a sunflower field. No, he was in a desert where the nightmares lived happily; slowly devouring on peoples' screams and tortures and fears. Russia knew why he was here again; since this seems to be the only things he could see when he closed his eyes anymore. He knew what was coming up; it was always the same horrible things that would emerge from the shadows and the sands.

Just as Russia began to imagine what would repeat, it began the ritual of causing the large nation to fall weak to his human feelings. It always started out as Ivan would look around the desert and then turn to see an army of dead children, all from different time periods or different countries. All were gray bones that paced closer and closer to him, all dark and no color on their boney young faces. Suddenly he would see color, one child would have flesh and hair and color on its clothes. Alfred.

Ivan always walked towards him, wanting to just be able to see his face once before he suffered more in his nightmare. But this time was different, there was no Alfred in his dream; this time there was just another zombie child coming closer. Ivan closed his eyes and begged himself to way up, but he was forced to endear this new dream.

Ivan opened his eyes and saw he was no longer among the zombie children, but he was now standing on their boney nude corpses that were stacked onto their parents. Ivan covered his mouth and tried to hold back a scream, seeing the bones laughing. He began to walk around, but he soon realized he was standing in a large box full of these skeletons. Ivan looked up, seeing that is what like a box sitting in a brightly lit room. Ivan began to hear people out side of the box.

It was like they were speaking some weird other language, but soon Ivan felt someone pick up the box and start to carry it. Ivan was able to see who was picking up the box; it was no other than Canada? Ivan raised an eyebrow, soon their voices came clear and Russia could tell who it was. It was the other nations, The Allies and the ex-Axis powers, why were they here and not him?

Ivan screamed, asking what was going on and where they were going and why was there a box of skeletons in this box. It was like no one could hear them, but soon they stopped in front of an open grave of a child. Ivan heard a loud creak, which came from the casket being open. The others were quiet, but they did not leave.

Suddenly a loud screech came from the open casket, causing Russia to cover his ears in pain. Laughing! Soon the other nations started laughing at this horrible screeching coming from this casket, which was heart breaking in a way. Canada tilted the box and soon the skeletons began to spill into the casket, which was something Russia wish he could un-see. In the casket was the small corpse of Alfred as a little child, burning alive as small skeletons were poured onto the blackening body. His hair had not burned up and his eyes were open and still that beautiful shade of blue. Ivan was going to question, but this was a nightmare so things could be as weird as they wanted to be.

Ivan felt someone grab him, which made him turn to see the burnt, yet clothed, skeletons of those nations' whose voices he heard. They began to laugh and mock him in different languages, causing Russia's eyes to widen and turn back to the burning child.

"Look at what you caused!" Canada laughed, dropping Ivan's small body into the raging fire in the casket. The casket closed and Ivan was trapped with the skeletons and a burning Alfred.

Ivan closed his eyes as tightly as he could manage and then slowly reopened them, meeting with the smaller version of the tiny burning child. Alfred was the size he normally would be, and he was still on fire. Ivan just looked at the boy, who extended his arms for a hug with the giant man.

"You said you would always be here for me…. You said you would protect me….. You lied, Mr. Ivan~" Alfred said softly, his voice sounding horrible and deformed from the smoke and flames. Alfred took a few steps closer to Ivan, the fire around him still shining brightly and dangerously.

"I am so sorry, malyutka, I….I never meant for this to happen…" Ivan mumbled softly before taking a few steps as Alfred only came closer and closer to his shaking body.

"We can play now, Mr. Ivan, we can be dead together!" Alfred laughed as he grabbed onto Ivan as tightly as his little arms could. Alfred began to sing off tune as the fire from his body spread from his and all over Ivan's large body. Ivan had times to sneak one last look at Alfred, watching the small body burn so brightly in the darkness of the casket. Ivan felt his body becomes engulfed in fire, which quickly ended his horrible nightmare. Before he woke up he could hear Alfred giggling madly, making comments that only tugged Russia's fragile heart.

Russia sprang from bed with beads of sweat rushing down his face and a need to gasp for as much air as he could get. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his heart was pounding loudly inside his chest, not able to get the image of Alfred burning out of his mind. That smile was horrible, it was mocking everything that Russia feared and loved. He knew that was not his Alfred, but it still hurt him just to have the mental picture of his little sunflower burning with a smile.

Russia looked over at the bottle of vodka and picked it up, opening it quickly and drinking it straight out of the bottle. He pushed back the pain in his throat, not wanting to show physical weakness to go along with his mental weakness. He had to be strong and fall victim to the emotional pain he felt, for himself and America. He ended up drinking the bottle dry, not wanting to feel emotional pain and end up drowning it with the strong drink. He placed the bottle down and looked into the darkness of his room, since he refused to turn on the lights.

Life was dull now, he was dull too. Ivan went to adjust his scarf, but his cold naked hand only met the cold naked skin of his pale neck. He realized he had not worn his scarf in days, maybe even weeks or months. He no longer liked to keep track of time, only track of the horrible dreams that lingered closely to his bed.

Ivan was about to get just when he was taken back from a light giggling sound that came from his room. Where this laughter could be coming from? Ivan covered his ears, finding the laughter to be mocking his pain. Ivan wanted to scream at the voice to shut up, but it seemed like his throat was being held by sharp claws of some horrible beast.

The giggling kept flooding from the darkness, though Ivan did not want to recognize this. He uncovered his ears and just watched the darkness, almost like it was moving. Ivan stumbled out of his bed, slowly making his way to the darkness. He kept his eyes open and in a tarrying glare, slowly walking closer and closer to his shut closet. He could almost see a golden light from inside his closet; he could almost feel the warmth of the sun rolling from the crack of the door.

Ivan stopped in front of the door and opened it, causing a rush of sunshine and the sweet smell of flowers to enter his dark room. Ivan had to cover his eyes because the light was too bright, but he quickly got over it and gazed inside of his closet. Sunflowers from the front to the sun, going on for miles and miles without any stop it seemed. From inside he could hear giggling, the beautiful giggling of a child who had been deprived of joy. Ivan turned back and grabbed his scarf, wrapping it tightly around his neck.

Ivan looked back at his beck and then back to the field, deciding it would be best for him to leave. He walked inside and closed the door, never again wanting to return to his colorless and dull world. He followed the giggling deeper and deeper into the sunflower field, listening as the giggling seemed to change.

Ivan found his way to a small clearing in the patch, seeing something he thought he'd never see again. It was beautiful; it was like seeing a sign from a god after something horrible had happened. It was the thing he felt was missing, something his eyes glowed happily at as they gazed upon it. He knelt down to it, since it was also on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked, admiring the beauty of the creature in front of him. His heart felt like falling out, he wanted to fall on his knees and thank the heavens for this beauty.

"Looking at the clouds while waiting for you," the person replied happily, smiling up at Ivan. Its pearly white teeth and large sapphire yes seemed to shine in the sunlight.

"You don't have to wait anymore, Malyutka," Ivan whispered, reaching his arms out. The person smiled and took those arms, pulling himself into an embrace with the large Russian. There was no need to worry anymore; they had each other and the sunflowers forever. No longer did the man in the maze exist, nor the man with the gun, nor the worried brothers who cried. It was just them until the end of time.

Lithuania opened the door to Ivan's room, ready to deliver his dinner. To his shock, Ivan's body was sitting up and a smile was stretched on his face. A Blissful smile that was not being hidden by his favorite pale purple scarf. Lithuania walked over and saw the bottle of vodka was empty, which meant Ivan got the strength to drink and even put his scarf tightly around his neck.

Wait a minute….

Lithuania looked carefully at the large nation, unable to see the man's chest moving, nor hear the sound of breath or a heartbeat. It was completely dead silent until Lithuania dropped the silver tray and ran, screaming for Eduard to call the doctor.

It was too late, Ivan was too happy to leave his sunflower field and his Alfred.

* * *

><p>Okay! I know it's sad, but it's here for those who want the peace of mind!<p>

Thank you for reviewing~


End file.
